Curiosity and Troubles
by annaangel23
Summary: A little girl mysteriously appears in the Halliwell kitchen talking about her sister being kidnapped. What happens when the little girl is kidnapped herself and there's a new evil trying to run the Underworld? Can the sisters save both the girls?
1. A Mysterious Little Girl

Title: Curiosity and Troubles

Author: Anna Angel

Rating: T for language

Status: In Progress

Category: Family/Drama

Characters/Pairings: Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Coop, Paige/Henry

Plot: A little girl mysteriously appears in the Halliwell kitchen talking about her sister being kidnapped. What happens when the little girl is kidnapped herself and there's a new evil trying to run the Underworld? Can the sisters save both the girls and stop this new evil? Mostly Piper/Leo centered, but the other pairings will make an appearance trust me!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Charmed or anything to do with Charmed. I do own my ideas and whatever characters are not in the Charmed-verse, but not Charmed sadly.

A/N: Just another random idea popped into my head. No, it's not a time travel story at all, sorry. Though, I might do one if inspiration hits me. I'm trying to keep this story pretty cannon, and it takes place after the Ultimate Battle, so it is mentioned in here. However, Billie will probably not be making an appearance unless I feel the need to use her. Both Chirsty and Billie are mentioned but not in the story. Anyway, enough of my rambling. I hope you enjoy the story and tell me what you think! :)

* * *

><p>"Bailey! Bailey, where are you?"<p>

"Boo! Gotcha!" The young blonde exclaimed as she laughed hysterically at her half sister's worried and scared expression.

"That's not funny," the young brunette replied as she crossed her arms. She was clearly the younger of the two.

"Oh relax, Emily. It's not like anyone else is in the store besides us, and remember I'm Emily not Bailey." The girl smirked. This was a game she and her sister played all the time. Every time they were placed in another foster home they'd either switch names or play pranks. It was safe to say, they were put in a lot of different foster homes.

The young, stubborn brunette still didn't like the store they were in. She could sense it wasn't like the ones before. "Let's get out of here then, _Emily._ This place doesn't feel right to me." She looked around suspiciously.

"Oh relax, _Bailey. _If anyone attacks us, we'll just use our powers. No one can hurt us." She turned to her sister and smiled. "So let's have a little fun before we have to go back to that hell-hole we have to call a family." The blonde rolled her eyes. She knew the two hadn't really had a family since their parents were mysteriously murdered.

This did little comfort to her younger sister, though. "I don't know. This place still gives me the creeps."

Turning to her younger sister, Bailey grabbed her sister's hand. "Come on, it'll be fun, _Bailey_." The older sister began leading the other back where the costumes were. "Here," she enthusiastically said thrusting a costume at her sister. "I'll try this on while you try that on."

Her older sister ran into the dressing room while Emily just sat there. She didn't want to try the costume on. She wanted to leave.

"You don't look like you belong here little girl."

Emily's eyes widened at the dark and scary voice behind her. She took a large gulp before turning around and looking at the scary man. "I'm here with my older sister." Emily took a glance at the dressing room before looking back at the man. "_Emily, _this man wants to see you."

"Relax, _Bailey, _I'm coming."

Emily stared back at the man. She got a bad feeling from him.

"She's Emily," he asked a little uncertainly. The young, brunette simply nodded her head not wanting to talk to the man. "Good, but we'll have to do something about you." The man grabbed onto Emily's mouth as the girl tried to scream and squirm away.

Thinking quickly, she bit the man's hand and screamed. "Help!" She noticed some hangars laying on the floor. "Hangars!" With one shout the hangars were engulfed in blue lights and reappeared hitting the man in the head.

"Ow! What the," he said looking at the little brat in his arms.

Bailey stepped out of the dressing room looking at her sister. "Let her go!"

"Or what little witch?"

Bailey glared at the man. She concentrated really hard as smirked as vines entrapped the man's legs.

"What the hell?"

"You said a bad word," Emily screamed childishly as she punched the man in the face and orbed out of his arms. "Come on, let's get out of here!" She grabbed her older sister's arm and began running. However, they didn't get far when more men appeared in front of them. They reached for the older sister and grabbed her.

"We've been waiting a long time for this, Emily," they said smiling evilly at her.

The real Emily stared up in confusion. Why did these guys think Bailey was her? The men disappeared with her sister before she could do anything except one. She turned around scared. She didn't like this. She closed her eyes wishing she was somewhere safe. Little did she know she'd orbed somewhere very safe.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Piper Halliwell was working on making breakfast in her kitchen. "Leo, could you get the boys please? Breakfast is almost ready!"

"Already have them," he said smiling at his two boys. He set Wyatt down. "They orbed right into my arms. They're getting pretty good at the whole orbing thing." He lifted Chris into the air before setting him down in his highchair. "Isn't that right, Chris?" Chris laughed at his daddy.

Wyatt walked over to the table and sat down waiting for his food patiently. Only occasionally would he steal glances back at his parents and laugh. "I thought I told both of you not to orb without permission," Piper said half scolding and half smiling with pride. She couldn't help but be proud of her kiddos. When she was finally done cooking she cut up both the boys' food before serving it to them.

"We've done pretty well with these two, haven't we," Piper said smiling at Leo.

"Yeah, I think we have," he replied happily while giving her a quick kiss before stealing some pancakes for himself.

"Sometimes I swear you only married me for my cooking," Piper said dryly.

"No, I married you, because of your big heart. The cooking was an added bonus," he replied before taking a bite of his food.

"Mhm."

Before anyone could say any more a young girl orbed right into the kitchen. Piper hesitantly looked at Leo wondering if he'd seen what she'd seen, and by his look, he had.

The girl opened her eyes terrified. "Wh-where am I? Where's my sister?"

Piper approached the girl cautiously before bending down. "Honey, how old are you?"

The girl looked at the older woman hesitantly. She didn't know her, but she didn't get any bad vibe from her. She seemed almost safe. "I-I'm five," she said holding up her hand as if to prove her point further.

"Wow, that must make you quite a big girl," Piper said smiling and hoping to coax the girl to trust her. She didn't want to scare her away. "Do you have a name?" The young girl nodded but didn't speak. "Can I know that name?"

"E," she hesitated, "Emily."

Leo, deciding to chime in, bent down next to Piper. "Do you happen to remember how you got here?"

Emily tilted her head curiously at the man. He seemed safe too, but she was still scared. She wanted her sister here. Emily sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Some bad men came and attacked my sister and I. I was stuck, so I closed my eyes and wished I was somewhere safe. Then I was here."

Piper glanced at Leo. "Emily, do you know who these men were or where your sister is?" The young girl simply shook her head. Piper smiled sadly and held out her hand slowly. "Well, my family and I are having breakfast. Are you hungry?" The young, brunette nodded slowly. "Do you want to join us?" Again the girl slowly nodded. "Okay, come on. Leo will get you a plate."

The girl cautiously grabbed onto Piper's hand. Piper smiled and guided the girl to the table that Wyatt was sitting at. "I'm Piper," Piper said indicating herself, "That's Wyatt and that's Chris," indicating the two boys. "And that's Leo, my husband," she said pointing at Leo who had set the plate of pancakes in front of the young girl. "Why don't you stay here and eat with Wyatt, while Leo and I go talk in that room over there. Are you going to be okay?"

"Y-yeah, thanks." Emily shyly smiled up at Piper and picked up the silverware before beginning to eat.

After walking into the other room, Piper looked at Leo. "Did you see her orb in? You don't think," Piper stopped before peering in at the girl who was talking to her eldest son.

"I don't know. I mean, it's happened before. Look at Paige and our children."

"You know, with all those rules up there, you'd think the Elders would have a better handle on their whitelighters," Piper said raising an eyebrow. "Not that I can complain, I'm just saying."

Leo laughed and grabbed his wife's hand. "What do you think we should do?"

"Well, we have to find her sister. If my suspicions are right, and they usually are, then those were demons that kidnapped her sister." She squeezed her husband's hand and peered in again at the young girl. "I don't want this to be another Billy and Christy situation."

"Hey, I doubt it the same thing. Billy and Christy were the ultimate power. I don't think this girl and her sister are even close to that."

She hit Leo across the chest lightly. "No, not that whole ordeal, I mean the whole sister being raised by demons. I don't want to see this little girl have to go through the same thing."

He pulled Piper into his arms and smiled. "See there's that big heart I was talking about. We'll make sure that won't happen again."

"Wow!"

Both Leo and Piper turned at the girl's exclamation. Both looked cautiously at each other before entering the kitchen. Sighing, they both were calmer as they saw what the girl's exclamation was about. "Wyatt Mathew Halliwell! What did I say about using your powers without permission?"

Wyatt looked up at the silverware he was currently making float before smiling and setting them down. "Sworry, Mommy."

Chris clapped his hands and laughed before blinking his eyes. A spoon suddenly orbed into his hands making the young boy laugh and clap louder. "Chris," Piper scolded lightly.

Emily smiled happily at the family. She couldn't believe they were just like her, or similar at least. "Pancake," she yelled as one orbed onto her plate. She smiled proudly down at her plate before looking back up at the two parents. Both were staring at her wide-eyed. "What? Was that not okay?"

"No, no sweetie. It was fine." Piper looked at Leo with wide eyes as she nodded towards the girl.

Leo quickly stepped in, "Emily, do you have any parents we could contact?"

Emily's smile quickly turned into a frown as she shook her head. "T-they were k-killed w-when I was a baby," she said sadly. Her eyes began tearing up as the little girl tried to will herself not to cry.

Piper looked at Leo whom he replied with a sorry look and shrug. Piper sighed sadly and walked over to the girl. "It's okay, sweetie." She cautiously hugged the girl not wanting to scare her.

Emily sniffed and leaned into the woman's hug. She hadn't felt this comforted in a while. "It's okay, I don't really remember them. I've only heard stories from Bailey." She began crying as she remembered that her sister was gone now too. "Sh-sh-she's nine and c-c-can r-r-remember them."

"Shh, it's okay. Everything is going to be alright," Piper comforted as she silently told Leo to take the boys upstairs.

Leo nodded as he silently slipped away with both boys in his arms.

Piper pulled the girl away to look at her. "Does your sister have special gifts like you?"

The young girl sniffed and nodded her head. "Sh-she c-can make p-plants grow." The young girl began crying again as Piper once again held her.

"It's okay. We'll find your sister, and everything is going to be okay." Piper picked up the girl and began rocking her while making comforted shushing noises in her ear.

The girl nodded her head into Piper's neck. She hadn't even realized how tired she was until she reached Piper's arms and soon enough she was asleep.

Piper sighed as she looked down at the girl sleeping. She felt bad for the girl. She's already lost so much at such a young age. Piper began heading upstairs, but was stopped by bright blue lights that were in front of her.

TBC…

* * *

><p>AN: Like it? Hate it? Want to date it? Tell me what you think! :)


	2. Discoveries

"Hey sis," Paige said smiling at her older sister. "Who's the girl," she asked smiling sweetly at the little girl who was sleeping in Piper's arms. The girl was so pretty and cute. She had dark brown hair that was curly and in a ponytail. She looked fragile and her light tan skin only added to it.

Piper held a hand up to her lips and went passed Paige up the stairs. She made her way up to her bedroom and laid the girl on the bed before covering her up.

Paige questioningly followed her sister up the steps. She watched as Piper closed the door quietly and turned to her. "So, who's the little angel sleeping in your bed?"

"Her name's Emily. Apparently, her sister was being kidnapped by demons when the young girl orbed to us." Piper looked at her sister knowing she'd get what the surprise was.

"She orbed?"

"Yeah, and she also telekinorbed a pancake onto her plate when Wyatt and Chris were demonstrating their powers." She looked at her sister before running her hand through her long hair. "The girl's parents were apparently killed when she was a baby. She has no idea what's going on." Piper took a glance at the closed door.

"Wow," Paige said also glancing at the door. "Do you think her sister also can orb?"

Piper shook her head. "No, she said her sister could make plants grow, which means they're obviously both witches, but I think one of her parents is a whitelighter," Piper said indicating the young girl.

Paige nodded her head. "You'd think the Elders would have better control of these kinds of situations, not that I'm complaining." Piper laughed sarcastically having agreed with her sister earlier.

"Well, we don't know what kind of demons took her sister. We might need the power of three. Do you mind?"

Paige shook her head before waving and orbing out. Piper rolled her eyes before peering in and checking on the girl.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"You insolent little," the demon yelled. "How could you have kidnapped the wrong child?"

The minion bowed down to his leader. "I'm sorry, my lord, but the young child had called her sister Emily. We just assumed. It won't happen again."

The leader, whose face was covered, became silent. In a deep, dark voice he replied to the terrified minion, "You're right, it won't happen again." The demon held up his hand and threw a fireball at his minion. He watched as the minion burned and called in another one. "Find the girl! Make sure you get her this time, or you'll end up like him," he said indicating the scorch marks on the floor. The demon bowed down as he shimmered out. "You," the leader screamed pointing to one of his guards, "make sure the sister doesn't escape!" Yes, soon enough his plans would be set in motion. Soon enough, he would have the power he always wanted.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"No! Stay away from her!" the young girl screamed as she thrashed left and right in her bed. "Bailey!"

Piper came running in the room worriedly. She quickly sat down next to the girl trying to calm her down to no avail.

"No!" The girl sat up, her blue eyes wide. She looked at Piper and flew into her arms. "They took her again! I tried to stop them, but they tried to kill me!"

Piper looked down shocked at the girl who had just flung herself into her arms. She wrapped her arms around the tiny figure. "Shh, it's okay. It was just a bad dream." She rubbed calming circles on the girls back. "Come on, why don't you go and play with Wyatt for a little while."

Emily clung to the older woman a little tighter and nodded her head. "Can we play magical game," she asked timidly.

Piper pulled the girl away from her and stroked her hand through Emily's curly hair. "Sure, but no orbing each other or yourself, only toys. Okay?" Emily looked at Piper and smiled slightly before nodding. "Alright," she said lifting the girl off the bed before setting her down. "Why don't you go and find them. I think they're in the nursery."

The girl hugged Piper one more time before sprinting off to find the nursery. Piper smiled after the girl. She knew she had to find the girl's sister, but for all she knew, the demons had already killed the poor child. Piper began making her way back up to the attic where her sisters were currently working. She was a determine woman on a mission.

"Everything okay," Phoebe asked as she turned around from the scrying map to look at her older sister.

"Yeah, thankfully, it was just a nightmare. She's playing with the boys right now."

"Well, I'm almost done with this potion," Paige replied happily as she watched it explode slightly. "This should be strong enough to kill any demon." She then picked up a white looking potion, "And this one should stun just about any demon."

Piper nodded her head. "I just don't understand why they would want a girl that can manipulate plants. It just doesn't add up to me."

Phoebe shrugged. "I don't know, it's a pretty powerful power. They could be just trying new recruitment techniques?"

Piper thought for a second before shaking her head. "I don't know. I just hope we can get her back for Emily's sake." All three nodded in agreement before they heard a high-pitched scream coming from down stairs.

TBC…


	3. When Demons Attack

"Emily," Piper said seriously before sprinting down the stairs to the nursery. Thankfully Wyatt already had his shield up protecting him and his brother. "Hey buddy," Piper yelled angrily at the demon.

The demon turned around confused before Piper froze him. Wyatt, who was balling, let down his shield for his mother. "Paige!" Piper screamed trying to get her sister to get the demon away. "Aww, honey, you did well," she said holding her sons trying to calm them down. "You did so well. I'm so proud of you," she continued as she held both her boys close to her.

Paige and Phoebe came running into the room. Paige threw down the white potion stunning the demon before orbing him up to the attic for interrogation. "Is everything okay here," Phoebe asked as Piper nodded in confirmation.

"Go, help Paige interrogate that demon. I'll be up in a little bit." Phoebe nodded before making her way up to the attic. Piper searched the room for Emily. "Boys, have you seen Emily?"

Wyatt nodded and sniffled before pointing to the closet. "Thank you, Wy." She kissed him on the cheek and rubbed her hand over his head one last time making sure he was okay. She then did the same to Chris before making her way over to the closet. "Emily," she asked cautiously. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Emily looked up with teary eyes. "He tried to get me," she whispered huddling further back into the closet.

"Come here, Emily," Piper said nodding her head to the outside of the closet. "Come on, the bad guy is gone, I promise."

Emily peered out slightly seeing Chris and Wyatt playing again. She made her way over to Piper and jumped into her open arms. "What was that? He had powers too, but he was trying to hurt Wyatt and Chris."

Piper took a deep breath and hugged the girl. She forgot how hard this was going to be explaining this to a small child. She hadn't had to since Tyler. "Those very bad men are called demons." She pulled the girl out of her arms and held her small hands. "You see, we, my sister; my boys; and you, use our powers to help save and protect people. The demons use their powers to hurt people, and we try to save them from the bad guys."

Emily thought about this for a second. "So, I'm not like him?" Piper shook her head no. "And my sister isn't like him either?" Piper again shook her head no. "So, it isn't my fault that they're coming after your family?"

Piper took a deep breath. She didn't know that for sure. "No, not necessarily," she said slowly. She didn't technically lie. It could've just been another demon trying to get to her family again. She looked at the doorway where a figure was standing clearly worried. "Honey, why don't you go play with the boys while I talk to Leo. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah," she said quietly as she made her way over to the two boys.

Piper stood up and went to the hallway.

"What happened?"

"Some demon attacked," Piper explained simply. "Where have you been?"

"Magic school," he stated just as simply, "and what do you mean some demon attacked? Was anyone hurt?" He quickly peeked in the room making sure everyone was okay and giving his wife a once over.

"Just that, a lower level demon attacked. No, no one was hurt. Emily hid in the closet while Wyatt and Chris were protected by Wyatt's shield." She looked to the children making sure they were okay. "I came in and froze him. Paige and Phoebe are interrogating him in the attic as we speak."

Leo glanced at Emily. "Well, hopefully they can find out what the demon was after."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Paige threw down another snapper **(Okay, I know they're not called snappers, but I don't know what they throw at the demons in the cage, so I'll be calling them snappers.)** making the cage shock the demon. "Why were you sent?"

"I'm never going to tell you, witch," the demon said in disgust.

"Oh, yeah? You think this is the worst torture we could do? Oh, you just wait." Paige turned around picking up another snapper and throwing it. "Now, tell us who the hell sent you and what they want!"

The Demon didn't say anything, so Paige threw another snapper. Phoebe, on the other hand was continually scrying. She was determined to find the leader of this group. "Don't you lower level demons generally serve someone higher up like the source or Triad?" Phoebe thought for a moment and glared at the demon. "Too bad both have been vanquished by us, which just makes you power hungry or ignorant."

The demon smirked. The witches apparently hadn't been informed about the new and upcoming power.

Paige looked pointedly at the demon. "So, who are you working for then?" She threw a few more snappers shocking the demon even worse. "You going to answer yet?"

The demon smirked. "I'm not telling you anything."

"Maybe he'll talk if he starts losing limbs," Piper said entering the room. "You willing to lose some precious parts for your boss?"

The demons eyes widened, but then hardened. He smirked. The witch was all talk. She wasn't going to do anything, right?

"Paige, move the crystal." Piper glared at the scumbag demon. Paige obliged and looked at her sister. She hadn't seen her sister this pissed since the first time a demon attacked Wyatt. Piper stuck out her hands and froze the demon before unfreezing his hand. "So, why don't we start with the arm?" She made a motion with her hands and the demon's arm blew up.

The demon screamed out in pain. "Stupid witch! I'm still not telling you anything!"

"You see, that's where I think you're lying. See I can blow off your other arm and then your legs. Eventually there will only be one appendage left to be blown up." She looked darkly at the demon. "Are you really willing to lose that?"

The demon's eyes widened as he looked down. "You wouldn't."

Piper smirked darkly. "Oh, you see, there's where you're wrong. See I don't take well to people attacking my children." The demon looked at the two other sisters and they both nodded their heads in agreement to the older witch's statement. "Want to talk now?"

"I wasn't even attacking your children! The Underworld knows better than to do that!" He looked between all three witches who were smirking in satisfaction. "I just wanted that damn girl!"

Piper's eyebrows creased in confusion. "You mean, Emily?"

"Yes! Now, will you let me take her!"

Piper laughed incredulously. "I swear, these demons get stupider and bolder every year," she said to her sisters.

"Maybe that's why good always wins," Paige supplied.

Piper made a motion with her hands and blew up his other arm. "So, you willing to tell me who you're working for now?"

"By the time you figure it out, it'll be too late, witch! You'll all be dead," the demon replied smugly. "He'll be even more powerful then all of you combined!"

Phoebe scoffed, "You clearly don't know who we are." She walked over next to her sisters. "I'm not sure whether to be offended or relieved."

"I know who you are! You are the Charmed Ones." His lips curled up in disgust as he spat out their names. "My boss will still be more powerful than you. He's got a plan."

"Don't they all," Paige supplied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Piper was about to blow off a leg when, suddenly, the demon burst into flames. All three sisters looked at each other. "I didn't do that," Piper said. "Which means-"

"Do you think," Phoebe said stopping.

"No, it's someone different, right," Paige asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." She looked at both her sisters before walking towards the door. She turned around and looked at Paige. "Why don't you check with the Elders and see if they've felt any power surges lately. Phoebe," she said turning to her other sister, "why don't you help me with the kids. We may need your help in protecting Emily." Both sisters nodded.

Paige orbed up to the heavens while Phoebe followed Piper. "You don't think he's kidnapping young witches to train them for his side, do you?"

Piper shrugged. "I don't know. The demon only seemed interested in Emily, which means she's clearly important. We just don't know why."

TBC…

* * *

><p>AN: So, who do you think the big bad guy is? Why do you think Emily is important in their plan? Please leave me some love, so I know what you think. :)


	4. Things Just Start Falling Into Place

"Wyatt, look what I can do," Emily exclaimed as she held one of the toys in the air with blue orbs. Piper peered in shocked that the girl had picked something up from Wyatt so quickly.

Wyatt, however, found it enjoyable as he clapped his hands excitedly and laughed. He did the same and smiled at Emily. "You like me," he screamed excitedly.

Piper couldn't help but smile at that. Wyatt was only able to interact with other children like him at magic school, and even then they didn't have the same or similar powers as he did. Piper smiled even wider when a pair of arms snaked around her. "You always wanted that girl that you saw from the future," Leo whispered in her ear.

She turned around and smiled. "Yeah, but I love my boys. I don't know if the world could handle another Halliwell as powerful as those two."

"Come on, Piper, it's been a few months since the Ultimate Battle. There hasn't been much demon activity. If anything, now would be the right time to have another child." He kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Maybe even that little girl you saw all those years back."

She sighed contently before turning back to the children and leaning into his arms. "I don't know. Have we ever considered adoption?" She wasn't sure where that had come from. She wasn't even sure if it was her that suggested it.

Leo was silent for a while. "Are you serious," he asked softly.

"Well, I don't know. She doesn't have anywhere else to go. Plus, what if her sister is already," Piper swallowed thickly not wanting to associate those words with a nine-year -old. "She'll be all alone." She heard Leo laugh and looked up at him. "What?"

"She got to you," he said indicating the little girl in front of them.

"Well, of course she did," Piper said swatting at his arms that were around her. "She's five and cute. You'd have to have no heart if that didn't get to you." She turned around in his arms and kissed him briefly before leaving his arms. "Let's go downstairs and see if Phoebe's done with those potions. I'd like to be prepared if more of those vermin come."

"I'll stay up here and keep an eye on Emily and the boys." Piper simply nodded before heading downstairs.

"How are those potions coming, sis?"

Phoebe threw something in and smiled as it puffed. "Extra explosive."

"Good," Piper said satisfied as she started pulling ingredients from the fridge.

"What are you making," Phoebe asked curiously debating whether she'd be staying for dinner.

"Just spaghetti, nothing too complicated," Piper replied as she set the boiling water on the stove. "You thinking about staying for dinner?"

Phoebe nodded as she threw something else in her pot. "Would you mind if I invited Coop?"

"Of course not," Piper said as she poured the noodles in. "Wyatt will be so excited, he loves when Uncle Coop comes over."

Phoebe started laughing, "Remember that one time when Wyatt got so excited, he turned his whole room into garden."

Piper joined in the laughter, "Don't remind me. Do you know how long it took me to convince him to make the projection go away? He kept insisting Uncle Coop loved gardens. I just think he couldn't remember how to turn his room back."

Phoebe continued to laugh as she filled the potion bottles. "But that's not as bad as when Chris found out Uncle Henry was coming over too."

Piper nodded in agreement and continued to join in the laughter. "The whole room lit up blindingly." Piper continued making the spaghetti and shaking her head. "You just wait until you and Coop have kids. You thought a whitelighter-witch was bad? Wait until your child is a cupid-witch mix."

"Yeah," Phoebe agreed nervously laughing. She and Coop had only been dating a couple months. It was weird that she already knew they were going to get married, or rather, in one future they were married.

Before Piper could say anything further, Paige orbed in. "Anything from the Elders?"

"They felt a slight power surge, but they didn't think it was anything to worry about," Paige said shrugging. "Any progress here?"

Both sisters shook their heads. "I'm going to go try scrying again," Phoebe spoke up before making her way up to the attic.

"I'm going to take these potions and see if I can find anything out down there," Paige said and orbed out before Piper could protest.

"I'll go check on the kids, I guess. Maybe I can see if Emily knows anything."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Get away from me," Bailey screamed angrily at the evil men. "What did you do with my sister?"

"Little girl, if you don't start cooperating, I'm going to have to hurt you," the demon said smiling down at her wickedly.

"I don't care! Where's my sister?" The girl glared at the evil man with her piercing green eyes. "I don't like you! Where is she?" The girl's anger grew as did some thorny vines around the demon's ankles.

"Ow! You little bitch!" The demon tried to lunge at her, but the vines tripped him.

"I can do a whole lot worse if you don't tell me where she is!" Bailey continued to glare at the man and crossed her arms. "I'm not afraid of you!"

"You should be little girl!" The demon held a fireball in his hand as he threw it at the vines. The vines disintegrated, and the demon stood. "See, little girl, I have powers too! Except mine actually hurt," he smiled wickedly at her as he produced another fireball in his hand.

"You are a big asshole!" She grew more plants around him as he threw a fireball at her. The fireball grazed the girl's shoulder making her fall back. She held her arm and began crying. That really hurt. The vines continued to grow around the man up to his shoulders. "I will get out of here and find my sister." She touched her shoulder and winced. She wished she knew who these guys were or why they were after her sister. She could only hope her sister was safe.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What is it you need my liege," another minion asked looking up at the dark figure.

"I need you to get that damn girl!" The dark figure took angry breaths. He was getting angry and a lot of people were going to pay for this. "How is the other little witch doing?"

"She keeps attacking us with those plants. Could be a useful power," the minion said darkly. "Can I kill her for it?"

"No! Not yet, we need her at bait." The dark figure made his way down to the minion. "It seems the little brat has made her way to the Charmed Ones. Smart little brat, I'll give her that." He looked down at the kneeling minion. "I'm thinking if you give her a little taste of her sister, she might come with you."

"As you wish, my liege." With that the demon shimmered out knowing his job. He'd get that little brat if it was the last thing he did, and he knew with the Charmed Ones it might be.

TBC…


	5. Pardon My Morphing

A/N: I hope all who are reading this are enjoying the story, and I will get a more steady update going instead of at random. I just wanted to get the first five chapters up to get the story going. Special thanks to **LeoPiper () **for reviewing. I definitely appreciate it, and it keeps me writing. :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapte, and I'm thinking every Sunday a new update? Tell me what you think! Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Phoebe set the scrying crystal down with frustration. She couldn't believe the demons would be low enough to steal a child. No, actually, with all that's happened in the past eight years, she could believe it. Emily just looked so sweet and innocent, she couldn't imagine what her sister must look like. The poor girl had already been through so much.<p>

"I'm guessing you've made no progress," Piper said sadly making her way over to her sister. Phoebe simply shook her head and slumped her shoulders. "She's gotten to you too, hasn't she?"

Phoebe turned her head and nodded. "She's just so small and innocent. I can't imagine what the demons will do to her if they ever get her. Especially with her powers," Phoebe paused for a second. "With her powers, couldn't they have access to the Elders?"

Piper shrugged but thought about it a second as well. "But, in order for the girl to be truly evil, wouldn't she have to kill someone? That would turn her into a darklighter. So no, I don't think so."

"What if they only trained her to think good was bad and vice versa, though? Like they did Christy," Phoebe said turning back the scrying map. "What if they never had her do any acts of evil. Then she'd still have access, right?"

Piper nodded slowly, "In theory, I guess. That could take years, though."

"So," Phoebe emphasized. "They waited years with Christy! Whoever this new power is must be taking the same philosophy or a similar one at least."

"It makes sense," Piper said in thought. "We need to find out who this new power is before they get to the girl. Who knows how low they'll go to get the girl." Piper took a glance towards the stairs. "Keep scrying with the demon guts. I'm going to keep watch on the kids. I have this odd feeling in my gut that something bad is going to happen."

"Okay, you go. I'll be here," Phoebe replied as she began twirling the crystal around the map.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A little, blonde girl shimmered into the Charmed Ones' house and looked around. "This may be easier than I thought," the girl said as she made her way into the nursery. "Emily," the blonde girl said innocently.

Wyatt looked at the child suspiciously and looked at Chris. Emily, however, looked up with a smile. "Bailey! They didn't hurt you, did they?" She ran over to her supposed sister and hugged her.

"No, they're really nice. Come on, you should come with me." The little girl smiled. Maybe this was too easy. The girl clearly wasn't that educated in magic. "They'll like you."

Just then Piper walked in the room. "Emily," she said warningly. She wasn't too sure who this little girl was.

"Look Piper! They brought my sister back," Emily enthusiastically said as she walked over to Piper. "Bailey says they were nice. I thought you said demons were bad." She tilted her head in confusion which only made the pigtails Piper had put in her hair earlier cuter.

Piper held onto the girl tightly. "They are, Emily."

"That's not what Bailey said!" She tried pulling away from Piper, but Piper wouldn't let her.

"Honey, I don't think that's your sister." Piper looked at the boys and could see Wyatt's shield going up. She knew this wasn't the little girl's sister.

"But, it is! It looks just like her! Let go of me!" Emily continued to struggle against Piper's grasp.

"It's not her, Emily! It's a bad guy that's made himself look like your sister," Piper insisted trying to get through to the girl. She didn't want to lose the girl especially to some morpher.

"Come on, Emily. The people I'm going to take you to will understand, unlike these people." The blonde imitation looked at Emily and reached out her hand. "Come on. It'll be fun."

Emily glared at Piper. "She's my sister!"

"No she's not, Emily. Please, listen to me!" Piper begged the young child. She knew this magic thing was new to her, but she was hoping she would believe her or understand.

"No," Emily screamed and orbed away from Piper. She grabbed onto the imitation's hand as it began to morph. Emily screamed in fear and looked at Piper. "Piper," she screamed as she was shimmered away.

Piper looked wide-eyed and frantic as she tried to freeze the demon. She couldn't believe she just let a demon have Emily. She couldn't believe the little girl wouldn't listen to her. Piper took a deep breath as she tried to calm Wyatt and Chris who were crying. "She's it's okay babies. We'll get her back. Shhh," Piper soothed until her boys calmed down. She watched them play a little longer knowing their bedtime was soon. She was hoping Leo would take care of it. He usually did when he knew they had a demon hunt.

As quick as a cheetah, Piper made her way up to the attic. She looked distraughtly at Phoebe. "They took her, Phoebs."

Phoebe turned around. "They did what?"

"They took her," Piper barely choked out. "I tried to tell her it wasn't her sister, but they took her anyway." Piper simply sat down next to her sister and stared. "We have to get her back, Phoebe."

Phoebe laid her hand on her sister's shoulder soothingly. "We'll get her back, Piper."

Piper nodded and handed Phoebe the little girl's sock. Phoebe looked confused at her sister. "I wouldn't let her play with her shoes on in the house, so she took her socks off too. I figured you'd need something to scry with." She shrugged and looked down. "Paige," she yelled hoping her sister could hear her in the Underworld. "Paige!"

Blue orbs appeared behind the two women, and they both turned around. "Let me tell you, demons are tough to crack, but I'm tougher." She crossed her arms and nodded her head. "Apparently there's a new person trying to become the source, shocker, but he needs the Grimoire." She looked at her two distraught sisters. "What happened? You two look like somebody died or something."

"They took her, Paige," Phoebe said with remorse.

Paige's mouth opened in an 'O' as her eyebrows shot passed her forehead. "That's it, those bastards are going to pay."

Piper nodded and looked around the attic. "What else did you find out, Paige?"

"Well, apparently the guy in charge is pretty powerful. He's gotten half the Underworld to work together. He needs the girl to get the Grimoire, I think. That or to get to the Elders." Paige shrugged. "No one's really sure. Seems the big guy is keeping it all under wraps," she said falling silent. "Everyone's pretty tight lipped, surprisingly."

Piper stood looking at her sisters. "Well, then we'll have to come at him. Phoebe, can you make a power of three spell?" Phoebe nodded her head. "Paige, will you scry?" Paige nodded her head and looked at Piper. She'd never seen her sister so calmly pissed. "I'm going to go down to the kitchen and make some potions." She nodded her head towards her sisters and headed down stairs. This guy was going to pay.

TBC…


	6. I Have Faith

Emily screamed as she was thrown into a sort of cave-like room. "Piper! Help!"

The evil man smiled at the pathetic child. "It's no use, little girl. They can't here you down here."

"You idiot! I hate you! Get away from me!" Emily stuck her tongue out at the demon and crossed her arms. "When Piper and her sisters find me, you'll all be dead!"

The demon smiled down at the stupid little brat and made a fireball. "Yeah, we'll see about that sweatheart. Now, why don't you be a good little brat and wait over in that dark corner. You do that and this won't get thrown at you."

Emily shook her head no and glared at the demon. Inside she was screaming with fear, but she knew Piper would come for her. After all, she had tried to warn her about the guy. She stuck her tongue out at him and spit out in a taunting manner.

"Oh you little brat!" the demon threw the fireball happily.

"Fireball!" Emily screamed hoping it would work. She closed her eyes, but opened them when she realized the guy was screaming out in pain. The demon was in flames. She smirked as she heard a noise from the corner. She swiftly turned around at the noise.

"Emily," Bailey's voice squeaked in a questioning and suspicious manner.

"Bailey," Emily asked in excitement. Was this really her sister?

Bailey smiled as she came out from behind some rocks. Her blonde hair was a mess and there was dirt all over her face. Her arm was bleeding slightly from the fireball hitting her earlier, and she was limping. "Hey little sis," Bailey said smiling,

"Bailey!" Emily ran over to her sister ignoring how she looked. "You're okay! I missed you." She hugged her sister tightly until she felt her sister tense. She looked up and saw her sister in pain. "What's wrong?" Emily looked at the girl's arm and looked up worried.

"It's just a small booboo, Em. Don't worry about it," the older sister smiled down at her sister. "I'm just glad you're okay." She hugged her as tightly as she could.

"Don't worry, Bail, when Piper and her sisters find us, those guys will be sorry," Emily stated with finality. "She's really nice. You'll like her."

Bailey smiled down at the girl sadly. This Piper woman was probably never going to find them. Bailey had a feeling where they were, was more magical and less normal. No normal person would be able to find them. They were probably stuck here forever. "I don't know if she'll be able to, babe."

Emily shook her head drastically. "No, she will! She's like us, and so are her kids!" Emily smiled at her sister widely. "She's a _really _good cook too! I can't wait for you to meet her!"

Bailey looked at her sister curiously. Where had she been? "Alright, I can't wait to meet her," Bailey said humoring her sister. She wasn't about to crush her dreams, especially in the situation they were in. "Right now, I need you to be quiet. If those bad guys see us, then they'll try and hurt us."

Emily nodded her head still happy to see her sister. "I made that one guy go poof," she whispered excitedly as she followed her sister behind a rock.

Bailey turned towards her younger sister shocked. "What do you mean?"

Emily smiled proudly and sat up. "I learned a lot. Piper's kids have the same powers as me, and the oldest one, Wyatt, taught me some stuff." She grinned at her sister with satisfaction. "I yelled fireball and thought about it hitting him, and then he went poof!"

Bailey looked down at her sister amazed. Maybe she had met someone named Piper who was like them. Bailey spirits perked up a bit at the prospect but not too much. She never wanted to set herself up for heartbreak. She'd done it too many times before. "Good job, Em. I'm proud of you," Bailey said smiling down at her younger sister. "I just hope these sisters can come help us before any of these demons can get us." Bailey glanced out at the group that was currently huddled in discussion probably plotting their demise.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Do we have everything," Piper asked looking at her sisters.

"One power of three spell, check," Phoebe exclaimed holding up the paper.

"I have the dangerously powerful potions," Piper said looking at her sisters with a smirk.

Paige looked down, "I couldn't find her location. I'm sorry, Piper."

"It's fine," she told Paige encouragingly. "We raise enough hell in the Underworld, someone will tell us. You know how flighty those demons can be when they realize their organization is going down."

Paige nodded grinning at her sisters slightly. "Then, I think we're ready, right?"

Both sisters nodded, but before they could go, the phone rang. "I'll get it," Piper spoke hoping it was a wrong number, so they could handle things quickly. She picked up the wireless and clicked 'talk.' "Hello," she questioned. "Oh, really? Wow," She said glancing at her sisters before looking back down at the phone. "Well, thanks for calling and telling me. I appreciate it. Alright, bye." She hung up the phone and walked back to her sisters grabbing Paige's hand. "Alright, let's go raise hell in Hell."

"Who was that," Phoebe questioned.

"Just Mike, the new bartender," Piper said casually. "He wanted to tell me that some guy threw another guy into a barstool and broke it at the club. The whole thing was dealt with." She shrugged her shoulders not thinking much of it. "Now come on, we have a little girl to save."

Phoebe was a bit skeptical, but wasn't going to say anything right now. They had some demons to vanquish.

TBC…


	7. Revelations and Surprises

There was a long silence as both the girls looked around huddled behind the rock. "How long do you think we've been down here," Emily whispered tiredly to her sister.

"I don't know," Bailey responded truthfully. "That's what it does down here. This place messes with your mind, Em. You lose track of time, and you start seeing things." Bailey trembled remembering the terrible things she had to imagine. "I think those bad guys mess with our minds somehow."

Peeking her head from behind the rock, Emily looked at the guys that were currently keeping her captive. "These guys look similar to the guys that attacked me at Piper's house." Emily hid back behind the rock and furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "I think Piper called them demons."

Bailey looked down at her sister worriedly as she huddled closer to her. "That doesn't sound like a pleasant name."

Emily shook her head. "She told me they had powers, but they are bad guys." Emily peered from behind the rock again. "And by the looks of those buffoons, they are _really _bad guys." Emily shivered not liking this at all. She wished Piper was there or Wyatt or Chris.

Bailey nodded her head in agreement. At least they weren't messing with them like some of the other demons already had. Bailey finally figured out why she had hallucinations. Maybe they were one of the demon's powers that he used to break her or something.

"Look Em, if I ask you to do anything, promise me you'll do it no questions asked." Bailey stared seriously down at her little sister. If there was a chance for one of them to escape, she wanted Emily to take it. She didn't want her baby sister being tortured by these assholes. She'd already endured most of the torture, and she just wished her sister didn't have to experience any of that.

"But," Emily tried to protest.

"No, promise me." Bailey looked straight into her sister's eyes. This was important to her.

Emily was getting scared. She'd never seen her sister so serious before. Looking down at the floor and then back up to her sister, Emily gulped, "I p-promise."

"Good," Bailey said contently. "Just remember, Em, I love you." She hugged her sister again scaring Emily even more.

"I love you too." Emily hugged her sister tightly as a brief pause filled the room. "You're scaring me, Bail." She was too young to really understand what her sister was implying, but she was old enough to know that something wasn't right.

Bailey held her younger sister tighter. "Just remember I love you, okay? I'm not trying to scare you; I just wanted you to know."

Emily nodded into her sister's embrace.

"Aww look, the two little brats are hugging," one of the demons said staring down at the two children.

Bailey put her sister behind her and glared at the guy, "Don't you touch her!"

The demon laughed a deep, throaty, evil laugh. The older brat was bold. "Pride. That trait will serve us well once you join us." He smiled toothily, which wasn't pretty considering his teeth were yellow and one was missing. "And, trust me, you will join us eventually."

Bailey continued to glare while Emily popped her head out from behind Bailey. "I'll join you when Hell freezes over," she screamed defiantly.

Bailey's eyes grew wide. Where had her five-year-old sister picked that term up? "Emily," Bailey reprimanded, but it was too late.

"Oh you little brat," the demon yelled. "You just wait," he formed an energy ball in his hand and bounced it around. "You think you're so powerful." He sneered. "You haven't seen nothing yet." He threw the energy ball at the rock and smiled satisfied by the girls' terror.

"It' anything," Emily spoke quietly. "You haven't seen anything yet. I'm five and even know that." She stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms.

"Emily," Bailey reprimanded again. What had gotten into her little sister? It was like she was hit with some confidence or something.

The demon frowned and glared at the small child. "You see, normally I would kill you, but I can't. The boss won't let me. However, he never said anything about hurting you," he said turning to Bailey. "So, either your little sister keeps her mouth shut, or I'll just have to take my anger out on you." He formed another energy ball and threw it at the blonde's feet. "Here that, little brat? Do anything wrong, and your sister gets it."

Emily nodded wishing the guy would just leave them alone. She didn't mean to hurt Bailey.

Satisfied the man left the two behind the rock. He occasionally looked back and grinned. He knew the young one would join them, especially if they used her sister as leverage. That little brat would do anything for her.

Bailey turned to Emily. She could feel her feet burning slightly from the energy ball that had barely missed taking one of her limbs. "What has gotten into you?"

Emily shrugged not really sure herself. She was always the shy sister that always did what she was told. She never would talk back and would, usually, listen to her sister and authority.

"Well, it better stop soon, or you'll get us both killed," Bailey reprimanded seriously. Emily simply nodded her head. She really hadn't meant to hurt looked at her sister and had suddenly realized what she looked like. She was wearing different clothes that were pinker. Her curly hair was in two curly pigtails. She looked healthy like she'd been fed, and she wasn't wearing any shoes. "Where did you get that outfit, and when did you stop putting your hair in a ponytail?"

Emily shrugged sheepishly suddenly feeling her old personality coming back. She tried to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "I told you. Piper's really nice." She looked down at her bare feet and began clicking her heels together. She kept her hands behind her back and only took glances at her sister. "I think you'll like her," she whispered. She wiped a single tear that had fallen down her cheek. "Are you okay?"

Bailey slumped down in guilt. She hadn't meant to make her sister cry. Heck, it was her job to protect her. She was her baby sister after all. Quickly Bailey pulled her sister into a hug. "Yeah, I'm okay." She bent down and looked her baby sister in the eyes. "We'll get out of this, okay?" Emily nodded her head solemnly and fell into her sisters hug again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Who the hell are you working for," Paige said fiercely to the demon that was trapped beneath her foot. She pressed down harder on the demons wound as he screamed. "Tell me or rot in the wasteland!"

"No one! I'm not working for anyone, damn it!"

"Wrong answer," Piper said throwing down the potion. "That's the tenth demon we've vanquished, and we haven't learned anything." She wiped her sleeves of the dust that was accumulating on them. "If the scales weren't tipped towards good before, they are now."

"What is it with these guys? It's like they'd rather die then give up their leader." Phoebe put her hand to her forward frustrated. "They haven't been like this since Cole, but we know it's not him." She shook her head. "We can't keep recklessly vanquishing them. One of us is going to get hurt at this rate."

"I hate to agree with that, but I have to," Paige spoke up shrugging her shoulders and looking between her two sisters.

"But, what about Emily and her sister? We can only hope that they aren't being tortured as we speak." Piper looked at her sisters incredulously. She'd never seen them give up like this before. When it had come to anyone else in their lives they'd done everything to save them. Cole, Kyle, Miles, and Glen were all good examples of this. Why were they just giving up like this now when two little girls are in danger.

"Look, Piper, we care about them too, but we need a better plan than this," Phoebe said dropping her arms. "I hate this just as much as you, but I don't want to lose either of you."

"I agree," Paige spoke up pursing her lips together. "I think if we regroup we'll have a better chance at finding this guy."

"Oh come on, just one more demon. If we don't get anything out of him, then we'll leave, promise," Piper begged. She wasn't quite ready to give up yet. She still had faith that one slime ball would give up the location or the leader.

Phoebe looked at Paige and nodded her head. "Okay, just one more that's it, Piper. Then, we regroup and figure something else out."

Piper grinned satisfied, "Okay then, come on. Times wasting here."

They searched the Underworld before finding a whole swarm of demons. They were all eating something in a repulsively disgusting manner, and the girls had to wince. That was just sick. "Hey, you guys ever heard of silverware," Piper yelled sarcastically as she blew one of them up.

They all grunted and divided looking at the witches with disgust. Fireballs and energy balls were thrown through the air exploding like fireworks every which way. "Okay, I'm starting to think, maybe, we should've regrouped," Piper said blowing another one up.

"Yeah, now you agree with us. Fireball," Paige shouted as the fireball was orbed back at the demon making him burn to the wasteland.

Phoebe levitated into the air above a demon flipping over him before stabbing him. She turned towards her sisters to help them out when she saw a demon behind Piper. "Piper! Behind you!"

Piper turned around as a fireball was thrown at her knocking her into a rock hard.

"Piper," Phoebe screamed. "Paige, we need to get out of here!" She looked down at Piper's motionless body hoping they could get to her in time if there even was time left.

Paige nodded as she redirected a fireball at the demon on top of her oldest sister vanquishing him. "Come on, Phoebe!" She knelt down next to Piper as Phoebe grabbed her arm. Paige orbed them back to the manner and set Piper down on the living room couch gently. Phoebe quickly went to get some water as Paige puts some pillows under her.

Coming down the stairs with the boys, Leo looked down at his injured wife. "What happened," he asked with his eyes wide shielding the boys' eyes the best he could.

"Piper decided to go on a little demon rampage to get the girls back." Paige glanced at Leo apologetically then back down at Piper as she put her hands over the wound. Familiar golden lights emitted from Paige's hands as Piper's wounds began to heal.

"Leo, maybe you should get the boys out of here. Piper wouldn't want them to see her like this," suggested Phoebe smiling at her two nephews.

"Come on boys, we're going to play in the conservatory," Leo said in an excited voice leading them into said room.

Piper felt the familiar warmth take over her body as she awoke with a start. "Owe," she said holding her head. "You know, no matter how many times you get blasted into a wall, it still hurts just the same." She looked at her two sisters and sighed. She was thankful when Phoebe handed her a glass of water. Thank God for her sisters sometimes. "Time to regroup?" Both her sisters nodded solemnly.

"But first, you might want to go show Leo and the boys you're okay," Phoebe recommended nodding her head towards the conservatory. "Leo seemed pretty worried."

Piper nodded before standing and making her way to the conservatory slowly. She had a feeling this would turn into the fight they'd had so many times before. After entering, she could see what her sisters meant by Leo's worried look. "Hey stranger," Piper said playfully hoping to get her husband's attention.

Leo looked up relieved to see his wife was okay, but a little peeved that she'd put herself in that situation to begin with. "Hi," was his simple reply. He wanted to run up to her and hug her with his life, but he was too angry at her at the moment.

Piper sighed dropping her arms to her side. She made her way over to the seat next to her husband. "You want to tell me what you're mad about," Piper asked leaning forward resting her elbows on her knees watching her boys play.

"I think you know why I'm mad, Piper." He continued to look down at his two boys who were playing. Wyatt glanced up at his daddy and smiled as he held up a toy. Leo smiled back down at him in reply.

"I couldn't just leave the two little girls to rot with those demons, Leo. They're only five and nine. I don't want them to grow up like that."

Leo clenched his jaw. He understood his wife's argument but that still wasn't an excuse. "I know, Piper, but at what cost? You? One of your sisters? How about the fact you could've left these two little boys motherless." He looked down at Piper's stomach then back at her eyes. "Not to mention the little one," he said indicating her stomach.

She looked at him shocked. How did he know? She hadn't had time to talk to him about that. As if reading her mind he replied, "The doctor called back to make your next appointment. He said you'd gotten off the phone with him pretty quickly earlier. Now I know why."

Sitting up, Piper placed a hand on her husband's back. "I was going to tell you tonight hopefully after we'd saved Emily and Bailey." She tried to find his eyes, but he wasn't looking at her. "Hey, if we are going to have an argument, can you at least look at me."

Annoyed, Leo sighed and turned his head. He wasn't saying anything just looking at her like she'd asked. They'd already had this discussion time and time again. Plus, the fact that she was pregnant and knew it but still went into harms way really pissed him off.

"I didn't think I was going to get hurt." She looked down at her lap, where her hands were nervously playing, before looking back at him.

"Piper, you never think you're going to get hurt. You think since you're the oldest Charmed One nothing can hurt you." He rubbed his forehead before looking at her. "Prue thought that too," he said quietly before looking away.

Piper got really silent and looked at him incredulously. He'd never mentioned Prue in any of their previous arguments. Maybe this time had really gotten to him?

"Sorry if we're interrupting," Paige spoke peering in, "but Phoebe and I need to go check in with our men. Knowing Henry, he's probably going crazy not knowing where I am."

"Same with Coop," Phoebe said feeing the tension in the room. "He'll want to know I'm okay. We'll regroup tomorrow, Piper."

Piper nodded her head silently. "That's fine guys."

"Paige do you mind," Phoebe asked looking to her younger sister. Paige shook her head as they both orbed out.

"Even your sisters have enough consideration to check in with their guys," Leo said indicating the place where her sisters stood. "You just automatically assume I know you're okay. Either that, or you just don't think I care." Leo swallowed thickly. It felt like they'd had this fight over and over again for the past five years.

Piper touched his shoulder. "Of course I know you care. Leo, damn it, look at me." She sighed with frustration. She looked down at her two boys her were playing happily but stopped to look at their parents. She nodded towards the kitchen and grabbed his hand leading him there. "I just didn't think it was fair for that little girl to be taken." She swallowed thickly hating this fight they always seemed to have. She always got this sickening feeling in her stomach, and the baby wasn't helping with the nausea. "What if it had been one of the boys, Leo? You know I would've moved Heaven and Earth to get them back, because I'm their mother." She turned away from Leo and gripped the counter until her knuckles were white. "Those girls have no one. No one is out there looking for them but us." She turned back around looking at him. "If Emily hadn't come to us, both girls could've been stuck down there forever with no one to look out for them."

Sighing, Leo rubbed his eyes and looked at his wife. "I know. I get that. I just wish you'd take into consideration your health and your family." He approached her and embraced her in his arms. "I just worry about you, that's all. Ever since Chris from the future told us how you died," he paused his speech and looked away from her but held her tighter. "I just don't want you to end up like that, okay?"

She fell into his embrace resting her head on his chest. "I know you do, and, I guess, I should take my condition and health into better consideration." She looked up at him and grinned as she touched his face turning it towars her again. "I promise I'll be more careful."

Leo nodded and leaned down to give her a peck on the lips. He held her close as a smile appeared on his lips. "We're having a baby," he said holding her closer, if that was even possible.

"Yeah," she said reveling in his embrace and smile.

"What do you want? A boy or girl," he asked looking down at her smiling face.

"I don't care. I just want it to know that his or her mommy and daddy love him or her very much, and would do anything for him or her." She smiled down at her stomach as Leo's hand touched it gently.

Leo bent down and kissed her tummy. "I think it's going to be a girl." He said confidently rubbing her tummy. "Aren't you," he asked the tummy with a smile.

She swatted Leo head lightly. "We can't make any assumptions. I mean look at Wyatt. Poor guy probably remembers us calling him a girl from the womb" She smiled down at him. "Either way, I love him or her. I just hope the world and family will be able to handle him or her."

Laughing, Leo stood up and kissed his wife on the lips. "Don't lie, you secretly hope it's a girl." He smiled down at her. "You're secretly hoping she looks like the little girl you saw in our future, aren't you?"

"That would be nice," she agreed wrapping her arms around his neck. "Though, I'm sure Wyatt and Chris would love having a little brother to pick on."

"Oh please, those two would probably just have the kid join their little group and gang up on us. We might be able to at least sway the girl in our direction," Leo said smiling at his wife.

Piper genuinely laughed as she kissed her husband again. "We need to get the boys in bed," she whispered against lips. She backed away from him and grabbed his hand. "Come on, we can continue this later."

TBC…

* * *

><p>AN: Just a little fluff at the end there. I hope you liked the surprise of Piper currently being pregnant! Can you guess who the demon leader is, or why they want Emily? Hit me up with some feedback! You know I live for it! Thank you to all that have reviewed. I really do love that you guys love it! Until next time... :)


	8. Home Sweet Home

A/N: Okay, I know I'm a day late, but my computer was acting weird. To make up for it, however, I will be posting two chapters up today. This chapter is a purely fluff chapter for Coop/Phoebe and Paige/Henry fans. I figured I'd give them a treat since this has mostly been Leo/Piper based. So, if you're not a fan of either pairing and want to get back to the plot, you can skip this chapter. Though, this chapter does give a little more insight to what Phoebe and Paige are thinking about the whole ordeal. Anyway, if you read, then I hope you enjoy. (:

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Phoebe orbed into her apartment with Paige. She looked around curiously. "Well, that's weird. Coop said he'd be here when I got back no matter how late."

Paige shrugged. "Maybe he got called away on some Cupid duties," she offered.

"I don't know." She turned back to Paige and hugged her. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime," she said looking up and shrugging her arms. "With the kick Piper's on to get these girls back that might be more often than we think."

Phoebe nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I have to agree with you. I mean the girl got to all of us, but I haven't seen her this angry since Billy and Christy used Wyatt for his powers." Phoebe shivered at the thought.

"Yeah, but at this rate she might get herself killed." Paige gave a worried and tired look to her sister. "I'm just worried about her. I want to save these girls too-"

"But you don't want to lose one of us in the process. Yeah, I feel the same way." Taking off her shoes, Phoebe decides to relax on one of her chairs. "I know there's a way we can get them back them back safely, we're just missing it."

"I've had the same bugging feeling all day," Paige agreed collapsing on Phoebe's couch. "I think a good night's rest will do us all some good. Might help me think better." She waved her hands around her head to emphasize her point.

"I agree. We'll talk tomorrow. I bet Henry is getting worried." Standing up, Phoebe hugged her sister. "Be safe. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night sis," Paige said as she orbed out.

"I thought she'd never leave," a familiar voice said happily.

Phoebe turned around to see Coop in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Oh yeah, and what do you have planned that so special?"

Coop smiled easily and grabbed Phoebe's hand. He began leading her towards the kitchen, "Well, if you come this way, I'll show you." He held out his arm showing her the table.

Phoebe smiled up at him while looking into his eyes. "After the day I've had, you have no idea how much I need this." She stood on her tiptoes as she gave him a small peck on the lips.

He put both his hands on her arms and rubbed them up and down. "Want to tell me about it? I've been told I'm a fantastic listener." He gave her a mega watt smile and pulled her close.

Leaning into his arms comfortingly, Phoebe suggested, "How about I go change out of this icky, dirty outfit. Then, we can come in here and enjoy this deliciously, yummy meal you've made us, and I'll tell you all about it."

"Sounds good to me," he replied smiling down at her. "And maybe afterwards, I could help you get those stressful knots out with a nice message." To emphasize the point he held up his hand and wiggled his fingers.

"Why Coop, I think that sounds like a brilliant plan," she replied in a theatrical manner. She pulled back and kissed him one more time on the lips before pulling away to get changed. Sometimes having Coop made things a lot easier for her. She smiled to herself. Yeah, Coop would definitely be staying around for a while.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Henry had been pacing the floor for the past hour. His wife said she wouldn't be too late, and the fact it was ten thirty pushing on eleven made him worry a bit. Finally, blue orbs filled the apartment as he turned to her. He ran over and hugged her tightly. "Thank God, you're okay."

Paige looked down at him confused. "Of course I am. What made you think I wasn't?"

"You said you wouldn't be late, which usually means eight or nine for you. It's almost eleven, Paige." He looked down at her like she was crazy. "Have you even checked the time?"

Smiling as sweetly as she could at him, Paige tried to look about everywhere but at him. "Well, you see, um, I sort of lost time when we went into the Underworld and all."

"You went to the Underworld and didn't tell me?" He pulled away from her and began taking off his police stuff. "You know, as your husband that would be a nice thing to know!"

"Henry, I'm fine! See safe and sound!" She through her arms up in the air and dropped them. "Oh come on, it's not like I went alone! My sisters were there!" As he continued to ignore her and bustle around the room, she stopped and folded her arms. "Oh, it's not like you tell me when you're going on some stake out for one of your parolees."

He laughed sarcastically, "See Paige, that's not the same thing. When I go on stake out, there's not a likely chance that I'll come back with scorched skin, or maybe with a demon!"

"Oh, now you're just reaching. I wouldn't come back with a demon." She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. "They usually only attack at the Manor anyway, so that's Piper and Leo's problem."

Henry just looked at her. "You know, that doesn't make me feel better." He went into the bedroom and only assumed Paige followed, since she never backs down from a fight. "Paige, when we finally decide to have children, are you going to keep risking your life like this?"

"That's not the point, Henry." She sighed as she sat on the bed. "Look, there are these two girls, and they were kidnapped by these demons." She rubbed her forehead and looked at him. "We don't know why or what they want. Those girls could be getting tortured. So yeah, we took a chance. Wouldn't you?"

Henry could clearly see the pain in his wife's eyes. He sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her into a side hug. "You're right, I would." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, but shouldn't their parents have to worry about them too?"

"They don't have anyone," she said barely. "They were in the foster care system. If the little one, Emily, hadn't had found us," she paused not wanting to think of the possibility. "Let's just say, that we're the only ones looking out for them."

Henry held her protectively closer. Both he and Paige knew what it was like to lose parents. They'd both been in foster care. "Well, how about we get some sleep, okay?" Paige nodded her head as she got dressed into her pajamas which consisted of boxers and a shirt of Henry's. As they snuggled in the bed together, Henry whispered to Paige, "I know you, honey. I know you'll find those girls, okay?" Paige nodded her head feeling her eyes getting heavy. "Just got to have some faith."

Paige was fast asleep as Henry looked down at her. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her. Maybe that's why he was so protective of her. He didn't want to lose her. She's been the best thing he's had in a while. He looked down at her sleeping body and smiled as he pulled her closer and went to sleep himself.

TBC…


	9. In a Second

Morning came and all three sisters met in the attic. Piper looked worried. Who knew what one night in the Underworld could do to the girls psyche. Phoebe looked relaxed but still distraught. Paige looked like she didn't have as much sleep as she would have liked. Each sister had their own plan in mind, but all were ready to get the girls back.

Piper looked at her sisters with her hands in her pocket. "Alright, what've we got?"

"Well, I was thinking, we lure one of the leader's minions and force him to tell us where the girls are being held," Paige insisted. "I figure wherever the girls are, the leader is. Therefore, we can take a power of three spell and some really strong potions and kill two birds with one stone."

Piper looked at her with a grim expression and turned to Phoebe. "Alright, what do you got?"

Phoebe stuck her hands in her pockets and rocked back and forth. "Well, I was going to suggest 'To Call a Lost Witch Spell' or the reverse of it. I-I thought that might work considering." Phoebe shrugged and looked at her older sister who still looked skeptical. Phoebe sighed clearly aggravated with her sister's grim expression. "You know what, missy? If you don't like our ideas, then what was your brilliant idea?"

"I was going to go with raise hell in Hell again, but Phoebe's idea doesn't sound too bad."

"Then, why do you look so skeptical," Paige asked crossing her arms.

Piper walked towards the book and threw her hands up. "I just didn't get that much sleep last night, because I kept having terrible dreams of what could be happening to those girls. Give me a break, I'm human."

Phoebe and Paige followed swiftly behind her to the book. "Well, you don't have to worry, because you are not the psychic here, I am," Phoebe spoke standing beside her older sister. "We need to keep positive thoughts."

"Well, it's hard to keep positive thoughts when you know what demons are capable of," Paige said crossing her arms as she took her place on the other side of her older sister.

"Quiet people. Phoebe, get the ingredients together," Piper said as she got the candles together and the knife.

Paige and Piper both went around the silver mortar as Phoebe placed the ingredients in.

_Power of the witches rise_

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Come to us who call you near_

_Come to us and settle here_

Each sister pricked their fingers and began chanting.

_Blood to blood, I summon thee_

_Blood to blood, return to me._

They looked around waiting for the familiar lights. "Well, that was a bust," Piper said standing up. "And now my finger hurts."

"Well, it was worth a shot, okay. Geez Piper, what the heck it wrong with you," Phoebe asked looking at her sister like she was an alien. She couldn't believe Piper was so grumpy. Yesterday, she was all gung ho about this whole regrouping plan, but today she was a big grumpy pants.

Piper went back to the book and rested her head on her hands. Swiping her hands through her hair she looked up at her sister. "I don't know. I'm just frustrated and discouraged and tired. My emotions are building up. I'm hormonal, and pregnant. Forgive me, alright."

Phoebe and Paige glanced at each other and then back at Piper. Phoebe got up from her knees staring shockingly at her sister's stomach, "Woah woah missy, you're pregnant?"

Piper covered her mouth forgetting she hadn't told her sisters yet. She wasn't used to having to tell them considering her last two pregnancy, they'd told her. "Oh my gosh, I forgot you guys didn't know."

"Yeah, we didn't know," Paige said standing up and crossing her arms.

"Piper honey, maybe you need to go lie down. You're last two pregnancy were pretty high risk, and the last thing you need right now is stress." Phoebe went over to her sister and rubbed her back. "Sweetie, we can deal with this right now. I don't want you to lose the little guy or girl in your belly," Phoebe said in her baby voice to the belly. "I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt again!"

"How far along," Paige asked hugging her sister from behind.

"The doctor said about five weeks."

Phoebe laughed a little and hugged her sister. "Wow, you and Leo don't wait around very long, do you?"

Piper smiled and nudged her sister slightly. "Hey, it's not my fault I kept losing him and getting him back. With our track record, we didn't want to waste time. Speaking of marriage, when is Coop going to pop the big question anyway," she asked avoiding her sisters' attention and placing it on Phoebe.

"Henry tried to talk about kids last night. I just didn't have the heart to tell him that I wasn't even sure if I was ready to have kids for a while."Paige slumped and continued hugging her sister "I'm just comfortable being an aunt to the two, precious kiddos downstairs and my little niece or nephew on the way."

Letting go of Piper, Phoebe straightened herself up. "Piper, you go lie down, and Paige and I will take care of this. We'll get you if we need you," Phoebe suggested knowing her big sister wouldn't take the bait.

"No, I'll just stress out more worrying about Emily and Bailey." She squirmed herself out of Paige's grasp and went over and began looking at the ingredients. "I say we try Paige's plan next. I'll make the stun potions. Paige, do you mind making the explosion?"

Phoebe went over to Piper grabbing her hands before she threw anything in the pot. "How about I make the stun potion, and Paige makes the explosive potions while you lie down?"

Sighing, Piper resigned to her sisters and nodded her head. "Fine fine, but if you guys leave without me, I swear I will hunt you down and kill you both myself." She pointed to both her sisters in warning before heading down the stairs.

"We love you," Phoebe yelled and only heard a grunt from Piper in response. Phoebe smiled and looked at Paige, "Okay, let's get these potions brewing."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Duck," Bailey screamed as a fireball came spiraling towards them. Grabbing her little sister's hand, Bailey sprinted for a new rock. "I hate these guys with a passion." She crossed her arms and glanced out from behind the rock. "If they think this will help us join them, they really are stupid."

Emily kept silent as she had been since her sister had asked what had gotten into her. She was contemplating her circumstances. Why had they wanted her? She was five? She didn't have much to offer. Emily looked up at Bailey and tugged on her tattered shirt. "Bailey?"

Bailey turned around and looked down at her sweet, little sister's face. How had they gotten into this predicament? "What, babe?"

"Why do they want me," she asked pointing to herself.

Her sister looked so innocent, it made Bailey want to cry. She'd only wanted to protect her sister. She never wanted her down here with her. "Aw Em, why do you think they want you?" She knelt down to her sister and grabbed her tiny hands.

"At the store, when they took you, they called you Emily. They thought you were me." She looked down at her sister's hands that were holding hers. "Then, they specifically targeted me at Piper's house even though her son had a force field." She slumped her shoulders and looked at her older sister. "They wanted me, not you. It's all my fault we're down here, isn't it?"

Bailey swiftly pulled her sister into a hug. "This is not your fault that we're down here. If anything, it's the fault is with the guys that took us and brought us here." She pulled her sister out of the embrace. "It was my job to protect you. I'm the older sister. None of this was your fault at all."

Emily solemnly shook her head. "Thanks, Bail."

"Anytime, sis. Duck!" Both sisters ducked as a fireball barely missed their heads. "This is getting a little out of hand. I swear, when I get my hands on those guys, I will personally murder them."

Emily closed her eyes, for what seemed like the millionth time, trying to orb again. "Bailey, this place does something to our powers." Her sister turned around and looked at her confused. "I can't orb, but I can orb things." Emily shrugged. "It's like my powers are weakened."

Now that Bailey had thought about it, she felt like she had less control of her powers as well. It was like she had to put more effort into using them. "Yeah, you're right. I feel like I have to use more energy to use my powers. It's draining."

Emily nodded. Suddenly blue orbs surrounded someone in the cave. "Piper," Emily exclaimed as she jumped up excitedly. She knew she would come!

Bailey, however, held her back not too sure about this being who Emily thought it was. "Em, you remember how I told you this place messes with your mind." She watched her sister nod in response. "I don't think that's your friend, okay? You have to be careful."

Emily slowly nodded as she watched the figure walk around. One of the demons smirked and threw a fireball at Piper as she went flying towards the wall. Emily screamed and went running towards the illusion. "Piper, no!"

The illusion looked up with angry eyes at the girl. "This is all your fault."

Emily's eyes grew wide. This was definitely not Piper. The young child slowly backed away as she watched the body fade and heard the chuckles from the demons that were huddling together. Emily ran to her sister and began crying. "I don't like it here."

Bailey held her sister protectively. Those sick bastards. They were going to pay. "Shhh, it wasn't really her. They were just messing with you, Emily." She stroked the girl's hair trying to comfort her. She knelt down and looked the girl in the eyes. "Next time, you listen to me, okay? They'll try doing this again. You don't go towards anyone unless you are sure, got it?"

Emily nodded wiping her eyes and nose with her sleeve. "Bailey, when can we leave?" She sniffled as she felt her sister pull her into a hug.

"I don't know, babe. I don't know."

TBC…

* * *

><p>AN: Will the sisters be able to find the girls? Who is this mysteriously, powerful demon? Throw me some feedback. You know I love it. :)


	10. Questions, Answers, and More Questions

"Mommy, mommy, mommy," a young, blonde haired boy exclaimed while running towards his napping mother. "Mommy, look at what Chris and I made!"

Piper woke with a start as she leaned down and picked up the boy who was at the edge of her bed to sit on her lap. She looked at the finger painting the boy had practically shoved in her face. "You and Chris made this," she asked feigning disbelief. "No way!"

"We did," Wyatt exclaimed as he saw his brother toddling towards them. "We even signed it! Look I spwelled, Mom!" Sure enough, on the back of the painting, was a big, sloppily written, 'to mom.'

"Aww, I love it!" She hugged Wyatt and then lifted Chris onto her lap. "It looks great, boys. I almost didn't believe you two made this."

Wyatt smiled with Pride and held out his hand for his little brother to high-five. Chris laughed excitedly and high-fived his older brother in response.

"Where did you guys learn that from," Piper asked amazed at how Chris knew exactly what his big brother was doing. She hadn't taught him that or seen him do that at all till now.

"Daddy showed us," Wyatt said holding up both his hands with a wide smile.

"He did," she looked up to the man in question who was standing by the door. He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and made his way over to his family on the bed.

"I thought I told you not to wake Mommy, you little monsters," he said teasingly as he lifted Chris up and gave him a strawberry on his belly. This only made giggles of laughter emit from the one-year-old who thought the world of his father.

"But I wanted to show her the pwainting," Wyatt said holding it up for his dad with pride. "She couldn't bwelieve that we did it," he said proudly. "Can you bwelieve that, Dad?"

Leo looked down at his two boys smiling. "Well, I couldn't believe it myself, kiddo. It's just as good as Davinci." Wyatt looked at him confused. "He was a famous painter, buddy," his father briefly explained seeming to satisfy the boy.

"In fact," Piper chimed in, "I have the perfect place for it."Standing up and holding Wyatt, she made her way down the stairs, husband and young son in toe. "Riiiight here," she said placing it on the fridge next to a picture of them as a family.

Wyatt smiled and hugged his mom. "I twold you she'd love it, Daddy," he said rolling his eyes eerily like his mother did sometimes.

"You see what our children get from you, Piper." He pointed to Wyatt all the while smiling at her, "Your infamous eye roll." At that Chris rolled his eyes in imitation and laughed when his dad began tickling him.

Piper's eyebrows rose as she looked at him smiling. "I don't know what you're talking about. They clearly get that from their father," she said rolling her eyes teasingly at Leo.

"Uhuh," he finished as he bent down and kissed her on the lips. "Wait till there's a mini you running around the house." He put his hand on her tummy to emphasize his point.

She feigned a glare at him, "We're still not even sure it's a girl yet. It could be a mini you running around lecturing us about our demon hunting and such." She gave him a pointed look while pursing her lips.

Wyatt looked between his two parents clearly confused on what was going on. "Mommy, say sworry to Daddy."

Piper looked at her oldest son in her arms shocked. "Excuse me, buster," she said poking his stomach playfully.

Wyatt didn't relent and gave his mother a pointed look while crossing his arms. "It didn't sound vwery nice." He furrowed his eyebrows in determination. It was clear where he got his stubbornness from.

"You're right, Wy," she said trying not to laugh at her toddler. "Mommy is _very sorry_, Daddy," she said leaning in and giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"You know, that didn't sound very genuine," he replied turning to Chris. "Do you think your mommy should apologize again, little buddy?" Chris squealed and nodded his head in excitement not really knowing what was being asked. Leo then looked at Wyatt for confirmation with a small wink.

Wyatt looked at his mom and nodded in agreement while smiling widely. He liked when his parents were happy.

"Oh see, that's not fair. You can't gang up on Mommy like that, you little squirts." She tickled both her kids' bellies a little but to no avail would they laugh. "Fine fine, I'm really, really sorry Daddy," she said leaning in and giving him a longer kiss.

Chris clapped his hands in excitement. "Mwamma," he exclaimed excitedly while jumping up and down.

Piper's smile stretched across her face as she looked at Leo. "Did he just say what I think he said?"

"Did you just say mama, buddy? Did you," he asked poking the baby's tummy.

"Can you say it again," Piper asked encouragingly. "Come on, say it again for Mommy."

Chris laughed at his parents not quite understanding. "Mwamma!"

"Aww, yay! That's so good, peanut! That's so good!" She clapped her hands in encouragement and kissed her youngest son on the cheek. "Mommy's so proud of you!"

"What are you proud of," Phoebe asked coming into the kitchen.

"Chris just said his first word," Leo explained while looking down at his son. "He said Mama."

Phoebe went over to her adorable nephew, "Did you say mama? Aww, you're such a cute little thing. I could just eat you up." She feigned pinching his cheeks as Piper looked at her with wide eyes. Phoebe turned to her sister slowly and smiled. "Sorry, I just love babies especially my adorable nephews." Piper nodded her head still giving her sister a look.

"I thought we nixed the whole eating them talk with Wyatt," she said extending her smile tightly as she rocked Wyatt in her arms.

"Oh right, forgot sorry." She backed away from the baby but continued to smile at him as their other sister entered the room.

"What's taking so long, Phoebs," Paige said holding a bunch of vials in her hands.

"Chris just said his first word," Phoebe explained while smiling widely. "I got a wee bit distracted."

"Aww, he did. What was it," Paige asked excitedly.

"Mama," Piper replied happily leaning over and kissing her baby's cheek again.

Paige snorted, "Chris was always a mommy's boy." Paige made her way over to the baby and held up her hand. The youngest nephew smiled widely and returned the gesture giving her a high-five.

"What? How could you tell," Piper asked genuinely surprised but happy none the less.

Phoebe then chimed in with a snort of her own. "How could you not tell, Piper? He worshipped the ground you walked on, quite literally." Phoebe smiled at her nephew.

Piper looked up shocked at her two sisters. She couldn't believe them. She looked at her husband for some support, but only got a nod of agreement as he looked anywhere but at her. "Oh shut it. What did you guys come down here for anyway?"

Phoebe shook her head slightly trying to get back on subject. "Right! We have the potions, so we're ready when you are."

"Yeah, and we decided to get you, because we didn't want to face pregnant Piper's wrath," Paige said pursing her lips, widening her eyes, and nodding her head once.

"Oh yeah, congratulations, by the way," Phoebe exclaimed smiling and hugging Leo. "You're going to be a daddy again." She looked at Piper worriedly and then back at Leo. "You knew right? He knows right?"

Piper smiled laughing slightly. "Yes, he knows." She smiled up at him and handed him Wyatt. "But right now, Mommy's going to go vanquish some really bad guys," she said in a baby voice before she kissed her children's' cheeks. "I'll be back soon." Leaning up, she kissed Leo one last time. "Okay, let's hit the road, ladies."

"Bout time," Paige mumbled before getting swatted on the arm by Phoebe. "Hey! I'm just saying!" She grabbed onto Piper's hand and Phoebe's hand before orbing out.

"Be careful," Leo whispered knowing she hadn't heard him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Okay, so how are we supposed to know if it's a minion of this new leader or just another demon," Phoebe asked looking around the dark, dreary place. Everytime she came down here, she suddenly didn't blame the demons as much for coming up and trying to take over their world. This place was so depressing.

Paige shrugged. "I figure if we question them, then we'll figure it out. We aren't the Charmed Ones for no reason, after all."

"Still think we should've just raised hell in Hell," Piper grumbled taking a potion from her sister. "Okay, let's go!" She lead her sisters through the caves of the Underworld not really going in any particular direction. Even if she were, she wouldn't be able to tell. Every cave looked the same. After walking around for ten minutes and not coming across any demons, Piper turned to her sisters aggravated. "Okay, what is up? Usually demons are crawling all around! What'd they decide to take a little vacation or something?" Piper lifted her arms in anger.

Phoebe's eyes grew wide as she slowly pushed her sister's arms down. "Woah, calm down there, Piper. For all we know you could blow something up with those puppies."

She threw her arms up and then dropped them giving her sister an aggravated look. "What does it matter? All there is down here is rock! Not like I'll be hurting their feelings!"

"Guys," Paige said trying to get her sisters' attention.

"Piper, you know how your powers get when you're angry. Not to mention, your powers could go a bit haywire with your pregnancy. We don't know the baby's powers yet."

"Powers, smowers!" She crossed her arms. "I'm angry, and I was looking forwards to vanquishing some demon ass. Plus, there were no complications in the power department when it came to Chris."

"Guys!"

"What," they both exclaimed looking at Paige.

"I think you just got your wish Piper," Paige replied pointing to the huge crowd of demons that were coming towards them. "Fight or flight, guys?"

"Fight," Piper said as she blew up three of the demons.

Phoebe backed up slightly looking at her older sister. "I don't know, Piper. There's a lot of demons."

"Well, there won't be as many when we're done with them. Come on," she encouraged as she blew up two more demons. It seemed that every demon she vanquished, two more would take their place. This only frustrated her more, but she knew she had to keep her cool. This was not the time to lose control of her powers.

"Where did all these guys come from," Paige asked as she orbed a fireball back at a demon and continued to dodge the others' attacks.

Piper blew up another demon and briefly looked at her sister. "I'll give you one guess."

"Hiyaahhh," Phoebe screamed as she stabbed one of the demons in the stomach and watched it blow up. "There's too many of them." She quickly kicked one of the demons back before he could throw his fireball at her.

Piper continued to blow up one demon after another until she was backed into a wall. They stared down at her with a smile on their faces. "Stupid witches." Forming an energy ball in his hand, he looked down at Piper.

Piper scowled at him before blowing him and two others up. "I guess they didn't decide to take a vacation. Paige, Phoebe," she said worriedly looking for them as she continued to freeze and blow up demons.

"We need to get out of here," Phoebe suggested basically finishing Piper's thought as she kicked another demon back.

"Yeah, you're telling me," Piper replied dryly as she blew another one up.

Paige orbed over to her two sisters quickly and grabbed their shoulders. "Demon, attic," she screamed as one of the demons was engulfed in blue orbs. Quickly she orbed her sisters up to the attic and threw a stunning potion at the demon.

"What the hell," the demon exclaimed realizing he couldn't move his body.

"Crystals, surround," Paige yelled as the crystals circled the demon. "Just in case."

Deciding to take charge, Phoebe stepped forward. "Who are you working for?"

The demon sneered. "You know, he said this would be your plan."

Piper crossed her arms and looked at the demon expectantly. She really wasn't in the mood to play around. Getting attacked by a bajillion demons all at once was not her idea of fun, and the pregnancy hormones were not helping. "Who exactly is he, huh?"

"Like I'd tell you."

Paige threw down some snappers getting frustrated with this demon. "First it's the snapper, and then Piper will start making you lose limbs." Paige threw down some more snappers for good measure. "Who are you working for?"

The demon sneered again and glared at the witches. He wasn't going to say anything. He knew they had no leverage. They were just planning on killing him anyway. Plus, his boss had trained him for this scenario. This is what they always did during interrogations.

"That's it, I'm getting impatient," Piper said moving a crystal. "Tell us who you are working for."

"I'm not saying anything to you, witch!"

"Wrong answer." With a swift motion of her hands the demons arm blew off, and he screamed in pain. "See, I can do a lot worse. Tell me who you're working for."

The demon stopped screaming and glared at the sister witches, "Why? So you can kill me anyway?"

Paige nodded towards Piper as she made a motion with her hands. Once again his other arm blew up causing the demon to scream out in pain. "Want to rethink your answer," Paige spoke up glaring at the despicable creature.

He smiled up at them evilly. This pain was nothing compared to what the leader would do if he talked. He wasn't saying anything. Unfortunately, he would have to continue enduring the pain of the older sister until then.

Piper nodded to Paige as Paige threw down a potion. The demon screamed out in excruciating pain before it died down. "What the hell," he spoke as he looked at the three sisters.

"You like my new torture potion," Phoebe said confidently smirking at the demon. "Stings a bit doesn't it?" She was thankful the potion had worked the way she intended it to. Potions were more Piper's thing, so she wasn't too confident in how her potion would work essentially. "Ready to talk now?"

He looked between the three sisters and shook his head. "Suit yourself," Paige replied casually throwing down another potion. The demon once again screamed out in pain. His leader had never said anything about this. This was never in any of the scenarios they'd practiced.

"We have all day," Piper said crossing her arms. "So, whenever you're ready to talk, we'll listen." She smiled smugly at him throwing a potion bottle down as the demon screamed in pain. She was enjoying this a little more than she should, but who could blame her?

"Chernobog," the demon choked out.

"What was that," Paige asked raising her hand readily with a potion.

"Chernobog," he shouted as he suddenly burst into flames. The sisters stood ready and looked around.

"What the hell is with these demons dying on us? I swear demons are better at vanquishing themselves without our help!" She walked over to the book ready to look up the name that the demon had spoken.

"What is Chernobog," Phoebe said looking confused and turning to her sisters.

"I don't know," Piper replied aggravated. She skimmed through the book furrowing her brows in concentration.

"Anything," Paige asked hopefully.

Piper shut the book fiercely. "Nothing," she replied glaring at the book in front of her. "We could really use some help, you know," she screamed towards the ceiling to no one in particular. When nothing happened she sighed and walked towards her sisters. "Well, this is just great. Whoever the hell Crnobog is, is keeping two innocent little girls, and what do we have? Nothing!"

"Okay, calm down, Piper," Phoebe said placing a soft hand on her sister.

"Don't tell me to calm down, okay? That doesn't help!" She sat down as she felt the room start spinning. "I'm just really stressed out, and I can't imagine what those girls are going through. She screamed my name for her to help her before she disappeared, so telling me to calm down is not helping." She began breathing deeply resting her elbows on her knees. She saw black spots surround her eyes before they went away. If she didn't calm down soon, she would pass out.

"Aw honey, we'll find them. Don't worry," Paige encouraged sitting next to her older sister rubbing circles on her back. She hated to see her older sister like this. Plus, who knew how many more children this demon guy had taken. She wanted him dead just as much as the next person.

"Yeah sis, we won't let those two down." Phoebe stroked her older sister's hair comfortingly.

"I know. I just don't want her staying down there. They could be mentally or physically torturing her for their own fun." She shook her head feeling a sudden wave of tiredness as the black dots returned. "And these pregnancy hormones are not helping." She shook her head trying to stop the tears from coming. This was so frustrating. She continued to take deep breaths until she knew the black dots were gone.

"I'm going to go check the Magic School library and see if I can find anything," Paige said standing up slowly. "You going to be okay here," she asked more to Phoebe then Piper.

Phoebe nodded her head as Paige orbed out. "Come on, Piper. Why don't you take a bath," she suggested as she prodded her sister to stand up. "I'll start the tub for you." She led her sister to the door of the attic before her sister spoke again.

"But what about Chernobog?"

"Paige and I will deal with the research. You, you need to," she looked at her sister who gave her a threatening look. "You need to take a long bath," she said trying to recover. She wasn't going to piss off pregnant Piper. Pregnant Piper's wrath was ten times worse than normal Piper's wrath and a lot more painful. "Come on, no more stalling."

TBC…

* * *

><p>AN: Shout out to anybody that can guess one place where there is a Chernobog. Also, I figure I give you a sneak preview of what's to come. Here are some quotes from chapters 11,12, and 13 in no particular order, but I won't tell you what chaper their from or who said them. ;)

"…And the Underworld is now ruled by puppets."

"I can't leave. They trapped me here with you because of you!"

"She's hormonal, you know,"

"And don't you dare ask what's wrong with me, Leo."

"Now the question is, where the heck are we,"

"I think you need more sleep, honey. All that reading is getting to your head,"

"I swear, if one more person in this house tells me to relax, I will flip shit!"

"It's you!"

"Leo Wyatt, don't you walk away from me!"

"And one powerful potion. Okay, let's get to it!"

And that's the end of the preview! I hope you enjoyed and stick around long enough to see what context the lines are used. Thanks for reading and thanks for those of you who reviewed! Until next time, keep reading and reviewing! :)


	11. It's Just a Movie

Paige flipped through book after book. Chernobog had to be in here somewhere, right? There was no way such a powerful demon could stay under wraps for centuries or rather milleniums. She searched for hours not even realizing she'd stayed up all night until she felt her eyes droop and she looked at the time. Who was this mysterious demon that was elusive enough to slip pass history books? Maybe she just wasn't looking in the right places.

Paige yawned and skimmed through one last book. There had to be something in this entire library, not that she'd gone through all of it in one night. Right now, Phoebe's smart spell would really come in handy. Paige paused thinking about it for a second before shaking her head. It probably wouldn't work the same way it did on Phoebe or something would go wrong.

Paige's head began to fall on one of the books as her eyes closed. She couldn't stay awake much longer. She'd been up all night and skimming through old, boring books was not something that was easy to stay up for. She looked over at the comfortable couch that was screaming her name. Maybe a few hours of sleep wouldn't hurt her, right? She'd research more when she wakes up. She laid down exhausted from the day's events. Before she could even reconsider the idea, Paige's eyes fell closed as she went into a deep sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Piper paced the floor nervously. It had been a while since Paige left for Magic School, a whole night in fact. She clapped her hands together looking up at the ceiling. Sighing, she closed her eyes as she felt the warmth come through the window. Maybe her sisters were right. Maybe she did need to relax a little. All this stress was not helping her or her baby.

Deciding to try to relax for a second, Piper sat down on the couch peacefully as she felt her stomach. She couldn't believe she was going to be a mommy again. She smiled thinking about the little girl she'd foreseen running around the mansion but stopped herself when she realized it might not be a girl. She then tried closing her eyes and imagining a little boy wrestling with his brothers as they played happily. She smiled happily knowing she'd like either scenario, but somehow her imagination kept taking her back to that little girl.

She imagined her playing tea party with her dad and friends. She imagined her playing dress up and forcing her brothers into it somehow. She even imagined her brothers becoming way too overprotective of her as she grew up and began dating. Patting her stomach happily, Piper stood up and made her way over to the book. There had to be something in here to help them. She was just missing it.

Deciding that's what she'd do while she waited for her baby sister to report back, Piper began flipping through the Book of Shadows hoping for something, anything.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Paige! Paige, wake up!" Phoebe sighed in frustration seeing as she was unable to awaken her younger sister. How long had she been at Magic School? All night? "Paige, if you don't wake up I'll," Phoebe paused not really knowing the threat she was planning on making. "I'll dump cold water on your sorry head," she offered lamely hoping that would work. "Paige!"

Paige jumped awake with widened eyes. "How long have I been out," she asked tiredly as she looked around. Groaning, Paige looked at the middle sister and wiped her eyes. "I've been here all night and haven't found much."

"Well, much isn't bad. What's the much," asked Phoebe hopefully. She needed something, because, when she'd left, she saw Piper flipping through the book in panic mode. Panic-mode-Piper was never good for anyone.

"By much, I mean I have nothing." Paige slumped at shoulders before stretching out. This couch was not as comfortable to sleep on as she'd have thought. "I guess I should get back to work." She yawned glancing at Phoebe. "You want to help?"

Phoebe stood and shook her head. "I don't want to leave Piper alone too long. I'd rather she not go off and do something rash, you know." Sighing she looked at the potion in her hand. "She was just worrying about you as was I. With this new demon boss guy walking around, I think we're all a little on edge."

Paige nodded half listening as she flipped through a book. "Yeah," she mumbled.

Phoebe continued to ramble about the recent demon activity before realizing Paige probably wasn't listening. "…And the Underworld is now ruled by puppets," she finished looking expectantly at her sister while crossing her arms.

"Mhm, wait what?" Paige turned to her sister with a confused look.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "You weren't even listening to me."

Paige looked up from her book with a slightly confused expression. "I was just thinking, I guess."

"Bout what?"

Paige began biting the inside of her cheek trying to remember. She'd heard the name Chernobog somewhere, she just couldn't remember where. "It's just," she stopped going into a dazed thought again. "Doesn't the name, Chernobog sound familiar?"

Phoebe thought about it for a second before shaking her head. "No, why? Do you think you've heard the name before?"

Continuing in her deep thought, Paige shrugged. "I just feel like that name was a familiar name as a child, like I've heard it somewhere." Shaking her head, Paige continued to flip through the book that was currently in front of her. She was determined to learn who this demon was now more than ever.

Phoebe looked worriedly at her younger sister. "Do you think he tried to be your 'imaginary friend' like Vikus with Wyatt?"

Paige paused her flipping and looked up at her sister. "I don't think so, no." Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. The name was so familiar. Maybe it was something her mother had told her when she was younger. Maybe a movie or something. "I feel like I watched it or was told something about that name is all."

"Do you think the demon is like the Demon of Illusion? He used to go into movies and influence people."

Paige paused once more of her task before shaking her head. "No, it just sounds familiar. I'm sure it will come to me."

"Okay, well if it does, you know where to find us." Phoebe nodded her head slowly taking another glance at her sister. "I'm going to go now," she said awkwardly holding up the potion in her head. An incoherent 'uhuh' came from Paige as she continued to flip through books. "Okay then," said Phoebe before throwing down the potion and appearing in the attic where Piper was flipping through the Book of Shadows. "Find anything?"

Piper closed the book harshly once again frustrated. "No, not a damn thing." She held up her hands with frustration as a vase blew up.

Phoebe cautiously stepped forward putting her older sister's hands down. "Simmer down, Piper. Paige is looking through just about every book there is in Magic School, alright. I'm sure she'll find something."

Piper huffed as she brushed a piece of her hair out of her face. "I know. It's just I feel like the answer is staring me obviously in the face."

"You and me both, sister. Paige even said the name sounded familiar to her." Phoebe looked at Piper before letting go of her hands. She figured her sister had calmed down a little bit.

"Does she happen to know where the name sounds familiar from?"

Phoebe shook her head sadly. "She said something about watching it or someone telling her something about it." Phoebe shrugged tiredly. "Honestly, she has about as much of a clue of who he is as we do."

"Well, at least she has," Piper stopped talking and listened for a second. Some music was playing quite loudly through the home as she looked back at her sister. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what," Phoebe replied giving her sister an are-you-crazy look.

"That music." She headed downstairs to see her two sons and father watching some video with the sound turned up quite loudly. "What the heck is that," Piper asked agitatedly. It wouldn't have bugged her so much if it had been turned down.

Leo turned around smiling at his wife with his youngest son in his arms. "It's the movie version of a roadshow I got to see once before I was shipped out to war," Leo replied sheepishly turning down the volume a bit. He set his son down next to his brother and walked over to his wife. "It's Walt Disney's Fantasia."

His wife looked at him blankly. She'd never heard of that movie, though Grams wasn't a big Disney fan growing up. She used to always say something about how Disney mocked real magic, and the princesses were unrealistically thin but that was beside the point. "Gonna have to help me here, hon."

"Oh come on, you've never heard of it?" He looked at both the women who simply shook their heads giving him incredulous looks. "It was one of Disney's huge productions in my day, and is still a huge thing for them. It's a classic."

"Okay, why are our sons watching it?" She looked up to see a part where this big, scary evil looking thing came up and began summoning these creatures. "I mean that doesn't look like a healthy program to show our children, Leo. They already have enough demons popping up around here." She pointed to the television as if to prove her point.

"It's the ending. A symphony that talks of a powerful demon, or the devil, that summons spirits to worship him only to be concurred by good in the end, or rather driven away by the sound of a church bell."

Phoebe stared at the television curiously. "Does there happen to be any words to this movie?"

Leo smiled. "Nope, that's the beauty of it. It's all classical music." He looked at the television himself then down at his boys. "It's pure brilliance."

Piper glared at her husband as she made her way down to her boys. "Well, I'd prefer they watch any part but this one."

"Fine, but it won't be the same."

"Oh, shut it," Piper said grumpily. "And don't you dare ask what's wrong with me, Leo." Leo looked at her holding his hands up in surrender. She knew him too well. "You know damn well what's wrong with me," she said pointing at her husband.

"Language," he replied pointing down to their children. She simply put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes in response.

Phoebe, trying to be a mediator, jumped in between the two who were glaring at each other across the room. "Why don't Piper and I go look for more on the demon? What do you say, Piper?"

"Yeah, yeah ,yeah," was her simple reply before she made her way back up the stairs.

"She's hormonal, you know," Phoebe said nervously to Leo before making her way up the stairs. They needed to find this demon soon before Piper blew the whole house up.

TBC...


	12. I Saw Them

"Emily, are you okay," Bailey asked her sister worriedly.

Emily nodded her head as tears pooled from her eyes. Why hadn't Piper come and saved them yet? "They keep doing their vision thing on me. I keep seeing you and Piper and her family dying. I even think they made me see our mom die." She was huddled up in a corner in a balled up position as tears spilled from her eyes. She hated it here, and she was sure Piper would've come by now.

Bailey, seeing her sister so distraught, quickly went over to her and comforted her. "It's okay Bailey, it isn't real. This is what they want. You have to stay strong, okay?"

Emily nodded her head before she was hit with another vision. Piper was standing above them, but this time Emily didn't look hopeful. It was another illusion she was sure.

"Come here sweetie. It's okay," the illusion Piper insisted gently to the girl.

"Piper," Emily whispered questioningly.

Confused, Bailey looked to where Emily was looking and saw nothing. "Emily, it's not Piper. It's another illusion. Snap out of it." She shook her sister, but her sister didn't budge. She just kept staring at the same place.

Suddenly, illusion Piper's tone turned cold. "You know why I haven't come, Emily? It's because I don't care." She looked down at the girl and smiled evilly. "You only caused harm to my family.

Emily's eyes began pooling over again. This wasn't Piper. This was another illusion. "Leave me alone," Emily sobbed waiting for the illusion to stop.

"I can't leave. They trapped me here with you because of you!"

"Go away! You're not real! You're not her!" Emily rocked back and forth leaning into her sister. She hated it here. They constantly kept doing this to her. She wasn't even sure if her sister was real anymore.

"You might as well join them," she spat venomously. "Maybe then they'll let me go."

Emily head shook violently as she screamed out in emotional turmoil. A soft blue glow emitted from her hands and surrounded the illusion Piper in a huge twister of blue orbs before exploding. Bailey looked at her sister in shock. She'd never seen her do that before. Even though she couldn't see the illusion, she could sure see the explosion and power at work. "Emily," she whispered looking at her sister.

Emily looked towards her sister before falling and crying again. She hated it here. She wanted the real Piper. She wanted to be in a house, not in a cave. "I hate it," she screamed like a bratty child. "I hate them! I want them all to die!" She continued to rock back and forth crying.

"Give me help

Don't make me yelp

I hate it here

So give me some cheer," Emily recited quietly to herself as her sister looked at her with a strange expression. When nothing happened Emily sighed. She hoped that it would work. She'd never tried it before, but she hoped it would've. She'd seen some stuff that rhymed like poems in that big book up in the attic. Emily knew she shouldn't have gone up there, but the temptation was too great. She had to know why Piper kept going up there, so she took a peak.

Little did Emily know that her spell had worked, just not in the way that she had intended.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Make any progress, Paige," Phoebe asked popping her head into the library of Magic School.

Frustrated, Paige slammed another book shut. This was getting annoying. "No, and now I'm getting pissed off."

"Come on, Leo's making dinner for Piper and invited us." Paige raised her eyebrow at her sister questioningly. "Piper's been a little on edge, and Leo figured this would maybe help her calm down, or at least make her relax a bit."

Sighing defeated, Paige nodded her head and grabbed her sister's arm. "Dinner sounds good."

As they arrived at the Manor's kitchen, they both looked around at the mess. Plates were broken, and some kind of sauce was everywhere. Paige looked questioningly at Phoebe who shrugged. When she left, Leo was making dinner while Piper was taking a nap.

"Piper, it was a nice gesture! Why are you so angry about me making you dinner," both sisters heard Leo scream from the living room.

"It's not that I'm not grateful, but I feel like this is going to be Wyatt's pregnancy all over again! Oh, don't touch that, Piper! You can't do this, Piper, in your condition!" Something shattered which Paige and Phoebe could only assume was a vase that Piper had blown up by accident.

"It wasn't like that! I wanted you to relax, that's all!"

"I swear, if one more person in this house tells me to relax, I will flip shit!"

"Piper! Language!"

"OOOOOHH," she screamed as she stormed up the stairs.

Leo dejectedly entered the kitchen with his shoulders slumped. He picked up some of the big glass pieces and looked up at the two sisters.

"I'm going to say dinner is cancelled," Paige said breaking the awkward silence.

"You think," Phoebe replied looking at her sister and hitting her in the arm. "Leo, do you need help cleaning up?"

"No no, you guys go home. I can deal with this." He took deep breaths trying to calm himself. He hated fighting with Piper, and by the time he cleaned this up, he'd be ready to talk to her again calmly. He knew she was stressed, but he didn't think she'd blow up his dinner and start screaming at him.

Paige looked at Phoebe before offering lamely, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Leo snapped not looking up. "I mean, yes. Seriously, I can deal with this."

"Okay," Paige said a little unsure as she orbed Phoebe and her home.

Meanwhile upstairs, Piper was pacing the floor angrily. She hadn't meant to blow up on her husband, quite literally, like that, but she was just frustrated and tired. She knew she'd end up apologizing to him soon enough. Right now, she needed to sleep. She was exhausted.

Laying herself on the bed under the covers, Piper curled up in a ball with a hand to her stomach. She'd find those girls if it was the last thing she did, but she secretly hoped it wouldn't be. Her eyes became heavy as they slowly began to close and her breathing evened out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Emily continued to close her eyes wishing she was anywhere else. She knew it wouldn't work like it had last time, because this stupid cave wouldn't let her leave. She looked over at her sleeping sister's form. She couldn't believe how dirty they'd become, and she could still feel the dried tears on her cheek. Why her? What was so special about her that they'd try taking her?

Suddenly, white lights appeared in front of the small girl as a woman with long, brown hair appeared in front of her. The woman looked around confused before spotting the young girl. "Emily," she asked questioningly.

Emily looked up at the woman as her eyes lit up briefly. She didn't dare move in case this was another trick. "P-Piper," she questioned back as tears welled up in her piercing blue eyes.

"Oh my God," Piper exclaimed rushing forward and sweeping her up in a hug.

Emily flinched in the woman's arms still unsure. She'd been tricked so many times before. "You're not real. You're just an illusion," she whispered hoping she was wrong and this was the real Piper.

"What are you talking about, hon?" She brushed a fallen piece of Emily's hair out of her face and looked down concerned. Her face was dirty, her hair was askew, and she had dried blood on her clothes. Piper could only hope it wasn't hers. "Are you bleeding?"

Emily stole a glance at this Piper and smiled excitedly. "It's you!"

"Yes, it's me. Who'd you think it was?" Piper held the girl closer smoothing the girl's hair with her hand.

"They make me see things," she whispered wanting to cry all over again. Tears welled up in her eyes as she felt Piper pull her closer. "They make me see you and make you not want me." She started sobbing. "And sometimes, you die and my family dies." She continued to cry like the little girl she was finding comfort in Piper's arms.

Bailey, being alerted by sister's cries, stood up defensively and looked at the woman. "Emily," she said in a warning tone. "I don't think that's this Piper woman."

Emily wiped her eyes and looked at her sister. "It is. I know it is."

"Is that Bailey," Piper asked looking at the nine-year-old that was scarily thin. Emily nodded her head smiling a bit at Piper. "Well, hi Bailey, I'm Piper." She reached out her hand and watched as the girl flinched. "It's okay, I won't hurt you."

Bailey looked suspiciously down at the woman's hand before taking it and shaking it gently. "Nice to finally meet you." The nine-year-old tried standing tall , but couldn't with her wounds. She winced as she felt the burning pain in her shoulder.

Gasping, Piper looked at the young girl worriedly. "Did they do this to you," she asked glaring at the demons that were huddling and hadn't noticed her yet. Bailey nodded holding her head proudly. She didn't look like the type to back down. "When I get you out of here, my sister will heal those right up, okay?"

"Okay," Bailey responded smiling slightly.

"Now the question is, where the heck are we," Piper asked looking around. It was no use, the Underworld all looked the same. "And how did I get here?"

Bailey looked at Emily for an explanation, but Emily could only sheepishly look up an reply, "I might've rhymed."

"Rhymed?"

"I rhymed, because I might've seen rhyming in that big book you have in your attic." Emily looked up at Piper with pleasing eyes. "You're not mad, are you?"

Piper hugged the girl again, "Oh no, sweetheart. That was a good idea, okay? You did well." She looked down at the girls. "Why don't we fix you up, Bailey? Then we'll try to clean both you guys up the best we can, okay?"

Both girls nodded their heads as Piper ripped part of her clothing to patch up Bailey. She tied it around the wound carefully to stop the bleeding. "When I get access to water or alcohol, we'll try to clean that up better, Bailey." The girl nodded and thanked her.

Piper then continued to fix both the girls' hair and clean their faces up a little. "How good are your powers down here," Piper asked the two worriedly. She'd get them out.

"It takes a lot," Emily whispered again shyly.

"Yeah, I feel drained from trying so much," Bailey chimed in.

"Okay, well I think we might be able to get," she paused and heard, what sounded like, someone calling her. She looked down at the two girls not wanting to leave them, but feeling herself get pulled away. "Watch out for each other. Stay put, we're looking for you." That's all she could get out before she was awakened by her worried husband.

"Piper, are you okay?"

Piper sat up and looked at her husband angrily. She could've done more for the girls if he hadn't called her away, or rather woke her up. "Yes, I'm fine." She grumpily looked up at him. "Was it necessary to wake me?"

Leo looked incredulously at his wife. "I was worried about you! You wouldn't wake up and with all the stress you're under I was worried!"

"I saw them! I was right there!" She looked away from her husband knowing her anger wasn't specifically at him. "She cast a spell, and I was right there," she concluded feeling defeated. "They were torturing them and hurting them."

Feeling the source of her real anger, Leo walked forward and held his wife close. He felt her burry her head into his chest. He felt her sob into his shoulder as he tried comforting her. "Now that you've seen them, you might be able to find them more easily," he tried hoping it would comfort her a little. "But right now, I think you need sleep, real sleep."

Piper nodded her head silently, thankful for her husband.

"Okay, come on." He tucked her under the covers and lied down next to her wrapping his arms protectively around her waist. She needed him right now, and that's all that mattered. They continue whatever fight they were having later.

TBC…


	13. Revelations

The day went by long and slow. Piper felt like she wanted to blow up the whole Underworld. After seeing those girls, she was ready to kick some demon ass, but her sisters had a different idea. They wanted to find out who the damn demon was. Piper hated waiting especially when she couldn't do anything. It felt like she was waiting for her death sentence to be carried out, but the person who initiates the whole thing was late.

Phoebe, however, was feeling drained. Between separating her sister from her husband, trying to find a demon, working on her own love life, trying to keep an eye on Piper, and trying to find the two girls, she was ready for some sleep. She felt like an insomniac ready to finally collapse and sleep for days. She flipped through the Book to ease Piper's mind a little, though she wasn't too sure it was helping, for the millionth time. This demon was clearly not in the Book, but if it helped her sister from not going on a vanquishing frenzy, then she was willing to continue flipping.

Paige, over at Magic School, was extremely drained. She'd searched through more than half of the books in the library; at least she thought she had. At this point, she wasn't too sure how many books she'd read through. She wanted to go home and cuddle up in Henry's arms but, at the same time, save the two girls. She was torn, and it was wearing her out. Deciding it was time to head back to the Manor, Paige tiredly orbed out. It took the last of her energy to do so seeing as how she was ready to tiredly collapse. Next time, Phoebe was going to go on book duty.

Looking around the living room, she noticed the boys watching some kind of movie. It seemed familiar, the movie. She walked over to the couch and sat down as she stared at the screen. She tilted her head in thought. What was this movie? Where had she seen it before?

Wyatt, seeing one of his aunts, happily crawled over and sat on her lap. He smiled up at her expecting the attention he usually got but quickly became confused when the affection didn't come. He crossed his arms and slumped down in frustration. Usually his Aunt Paige was so excited to see him and play with him. She was the one that was teaching him cool whitelighter tricks after all.

However, Paige's attention was elsewhere. She stared at the screen as the scenes and music played out. She began being drawn back into a memory and hardly noticed her clearly upset nephew sitting on her lap.

"_Paige, come watch this," Paige's adoptive mother called from the living room. _

_A six year old Paige came bolting into the room happily. Her dark brown hair was straight and fell below her shoulders, while her big, brown eyes stared at the screen her mother was watching. "What's that," Paige asked curiously. The animation was pretty, and the music, though old, was lovely._

"_Fantasia, sweetie." Her adoptive mother patted the seat next to her encouraging the six-year-old to come and watch. "I watched this when I was younger."_

_Paige wasn't paying much attention to her mother as the colors played out across the screen. She was transfixed and amazed. She sat silently throughout the whole movie until the very end when a big, dark creature began directing this darkness across the screen. "Who's that," she asked timidly covering her eyes only slightly. _

_He adoptive mother smiled down at her and pulled her closer. "That is Chernobog. He is this evil villain who summons evil spirits. The creator himself even said he represented the devil himself."_

_Paige looked at her mother with wide eyes. "He doesn't succeed, does he?"_

_Her mother shook her head reassuringly. _

"Auntie Paige," Wyatt asked tugging on her shirt. "Auntie Paige," he yelled a bit louder hoping to get her attention. "Auntie Paige," he screamed even louder and tugged her shirt even harder.

Paige shook her head looking down at her nephew confused. "When did you get there, buddy?" She must've really been out of it. She shook her head. Yeah, she needed sleep but not now. Now, she needed to inform her sisters of her revelation.

Wyatt stared up at her before breaking out in a proud smile for getting the attention of his aunt. "Play," he asked innocently.

Paige looked sadly down at her nephew before shaking her head. "Not right now, Wy. I promise next time, k?" Wyatt nodded his head as he left his Aunt's lap.

Paige quickly rushed up the stairs in leaps. "Piper, Phoebe," she yelled out. She'd finally figured it out even if it didn't make sense. "Piper, Phoebe," she yelled once again. "Pip-"

"What," Piper replied standing in front of her baby sister clearly irritated, not from her sister just in general. Phoebe arrived shortly after looking at her younger sister with relief.

"I think I figured it out," she said grabbing her sisters and leading them downstairs. She pointed to the television where the dark demon was summoning the evil creatures again.

Piper looked irritably at the scene. She wasn't quite catching what Paige was getting at. It was just the stupid movie she didn't want her boys watching. "I thought I told Leo not to let the boys watch this part," she said descending the stairs to turn it off.

"No wait, Piper," Paige said halting her sister.

"Okay, I don't get it, Paige," Phoebe chimed in sharing a confused look with her eldest sister. Maybe they'd had her researching a little too much.

Paige walked towards the television and pointed to the dark figure. "That's Chernobog," she stated with finality.

"I think you need more sleep, honey. All that reading is getting to your head," joked Phoebe as she made her way down towards her younger sibling.

Paige stood defiantly with her arms crossed. She knew this was the guy, or at least a variation of the guy. "No, I remembered my mom telling me about it when I was younger. We watched this movie together. This is the guy."

"Ayyy," Piper said rushing hurriedly to shut off the television. There was no way in Hell she was letting her children be exposed to that no matter what her husband said. Who knows what that creature could do. For all she knew, it was brainwashing her children right now. "I'm going to take the boys upstairs, so they can play without being exposed to a potential demon." She motioned towards the television before picking her two boys up and heading upstairs.

Phoebe and Paige nodded their head as they watched Piper ascend the staircase with her two little ones. Phoebe turned to Paige looking at her seriously. "Do you think this is just a version of the demon and not the actual demon?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't think it's the demon, or it would've attacked by now, right?" Demons don't usually lay low in a movie.

Phoebe looked around thinking for a second. Yeah, it wouldn't make sense for a demon to just be in a movie unless it was influencing something. Maybe the movies are like a looking glass for the demon? "What do you know about the demon?"

"My mom said something about it summoning the dead, but I don't think that's in our demon's range. I think that it was just a variation of what a human saw in the demon." Going into thought, Paige scrunched her face together. "My question is why isn't he in the Book? I mean he's in a popular movie but not the Book?"

"Grams wasn't a big fan of Disney." Phoebe laughed nervously. "Now I think I know why," she mumbled looking at Paige. "Could you orb me to my apartment? I left my laptop there, and I figure if the demon is in the movie, then he'll be on the internet, right?"

Paige nodded her head seeing how that made sense. She swiftly grabbed Phoebe and orbed them out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Piper watched her boys play peacefully hoping the demon wasn't in the movie. She turned to see her husband looking at her curiously. Oh, she was going to rip into him for this one. "Leo, we need to talk."

Leo turned around crossing his arms. He wasn't about to take anything from his wife right now. He loved her, but she'd been tearing into him all day. Even his nice gestures were torn into. "What about?"

"Have you heard of the demon, Chernobog?" She raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms almost mimicking her husband's stance.

Leo thought for a second. There had been whispers of such a demon, but they were always played off as Old Wives Tales or a legend. "He was supposedly a powerful demon, but was taken down before he could bring in too much power. Why?"

"Want to know who the demon at the end of that stupid movie that you were letting our children watch was? Yeah, it was Chernobog!" She stood her ground moving her hands to her hips. "I told you that movie was no good."

"Oh give me a break! I never learned the name of the demon in the movie, okay!" He rolled his eyes before turning and entering their room. He wasn't about to have this discussion with his wife. How could she possibly think he'd expose his children to a demon on purpose? He wasn't a monster. Heck, a part of him was still pacifist no matter how human he'd become.

"Leo Wyatt, don't you walk away from me!" She quickly followed him to her room trying not to blow anything up. Last time she was this angry at him, she'd blown up half their bedroom wall. She really didn't want to pay for anymore damage repairs.

"So you can what? Yell at me some more like you've been doing all day?" He glared at his stubborn wife. He sometimes felt like he was talking to a brick wall when he fought with her. A beautiful brick wall, but a brick wall none the less.

Piper scoffed. This was ridiculous. "I haven't been yelling at you all day. Half the day I've been in the attic," she stated matter-of-factly.

"You're right, for the last two days you've done nothing but yell at me or be up in that stupid attic!" He held up two fingers emphasizing his point before he turned around and began changing his shirt. "First, I try to make you dinner, but that wasn't good enough for you! I try to wake you up out of concern, but no that's not what a supportive husband should do!" He threw down his shirt and turned to her angrily. "It's like I can't do anything right for you!"

"That's not true!"

"Oh yeah? Tell me one time you've said thank you for anything I've done for you in the last two days! Better yet, tell me one time you haven't thought about risking your life to go down and destroy half of the Underworld without a single thought about your family!" He finished putting on a cleaner shirt and turned to her. His arms were flailing when he yelled, and his face was beat red from anger.

Piper thought for a second. She had said thank you, hadn't she? She hadn't only thought about herself. She was thinking of the girls, and she always thought about her children. How could he assume such things? "I think about our family," she barely choked out.

"You do? Well, you sure as hell don't act like you do sometimes! I worry about you, because I love you, but sometimes it seems you don't even care!" He turned to the closet and grabbed his keys. "I'm going to take our sons, who I would never intentionally put into harm's way, to the park! Whenever you're off this little, whatever it is you're on, then maybe you'd like to join us."

Piper gaped at him. Sure they'd had their fights, but usually he didn't get this mad. He never said such things to her in such a bitter way. She wasn't on any kind of kick or spell. She was just being her caring self. The one he claimed he'd fallen for to begin. If anything, he was on something. Before she could begin to yell back at him, he decided to come rushing out with the two boys dressed and in toe.

"And you know what? You go fight whatever demon you want, Piper!" He began walking out as he mumbled, "It's not like you'd care enough to tell me if you were going to or not anyway."

Piper stared at the front door. Maybe she shouldn't have blown up on him. He was human after all. He clipped his wings for her. Piper swallowed and waited for her sisters' return. She was still furious at him, but right now was not the time to fight. She took a deep breath trying to control her emotions. She didn't need to be blowing up the house right now or put her baby's health in danger.

Five minutes passed before Phoebe and Paige orbed in.

"Find anything," Piper asked clearly looking pissed. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go chase after her husband or get the girls back then tear into his sorry ass. Sure, she felt a bit bad, but she wasn't quite done with him yet.

"What happened," Phoebe asked her angry sister who looked like she was fuming.

"It's nothing. Do you have anything on the demon?"

Paige glanced at Phoebe before turning back to Piper. "Same thing as before basically, he's a powerful demon that can, supposedly, summon the dead. However, I think he can just summon other demon minions, and people interpreted as the dead."

Piper nodded her head. "_Leo _said the same thing. He said that Chernobog was brought down before he could gain too much power, and that he was known as just a legend. No one thought he actually existed."

"So, we'll be needing a Power of Three spell, right," Phoebe asked looking between her two sisters.

Piper nodded her head at her sister, "And one powerful potion. Okay, let's get to it!"

Paige went to the attic, but Phoebe stuck around. She looked at her sister worried and placed a hand on her arm. "Hey, is everything okay with you and Leo?"

Piper huffed. She didn't want to have this discussion right now. "Yeah, it's just we have a few _things _to talk about is all." She turned back around and headed towards the kitchen. She knew Phoebe wouldn't ask any more questions, not until later at least.

TBC…

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, I know. I put in some Piper and Leo conflict! It will all turn out okay though! I have it all planned out. From here out it might be a bit of an emotional rollercoaster. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter! Good or bad feedback is always appreciated! :)


	14. They're Going To Take Me Away

"How long do you think we've been here," Emily whispered to her sister as she stayed huddled in her corner. Her sister looked as tired as she was, but not as worse for wear since Piper came and patched her up a bit.

Bailey looked up at her frightened little sister. "I don't know, Em. Awhile," she offered. She was just as sick of this place. It was dreary, hot, humid, and depressing. Wherever you turned, there were rocks or demons or, her _favorite_, fire. The demons were getting crueler too, if that was even possible. They'd made Emily think she was actually rescued, before the poor girl realized it was another stupid illusion. Bailey's features had hardened as she watched the ecstatic expression on her sister's face turn to a dark and hollow one. Her sister now looked like a lost ghoul, rather than a lost baby animal. Her expression was paler, and a smile no longer graced her face.

"Do you think Piper will really come," she asked depressingly. She had little hope left in her five-year-old heart, and it kept dying every second she was down here. She felt like a lost cub waiting for her mother to come find her, or like Nemo waiting in the fish tank for his father to come save him.

Bailey looked at her broken sister and smiled sadly. She hated seeing her like this. "Truthfully? Yeah, I do, Em." Emily looked up at her confused. "She didn't seem like a person that gave up easily," she offered. She knew that maybe that little reassurance would be enough for her baby sister to have some hope.

Emily nodded her head and pulled her knees closer to her chest. She looked up and watched as a dark figure loomed above her. "W-w-who a-a-are y-you?" She looked up frightened by the beast. He had no face, just dark yellow eyes. He looked like the grim reaper waiting to take his next victim.

His dark voice echoed through the cave making the girls shiver, "I am someone who can take you away from here."

Both girls felt cold all of the sudden, like Hell had frozen over. Bailey breathed out and could see her breath in the air. She looked up at the dark man and swallowed thickly. She had a bad feeling about this guy. "At what cos-s-st." She hugged herself feeling the cold all around her.

His dark, yellow eyes began glowing a bright red. "You're sissster," he hissed. He laughed a maniac laugh that was deep and throaty. The laugh made the girls' hearts drop and their stomachs flip. Emily felt like she was going to puke.

"Over my d-d-dead b-b-body," Bailey stammered because of the cold swiftly overtaking her body.

"That can be arranged," he drawled out as his black smile showed wickedly.

Emily was shivering from the cold. She felt like she was going to be frozen to death before this guy could actually take her. "L-l-l-l-leave her alone!"

The dark figure looked down at the pathetic five-year-old. "That bravery will come in handy once you're in my control." His black smiled showed again as his terrifying laugh rang through the cave once more. Pointing his long black finger, he smiled wickedly, "You will join me."

"Yeah, I'll join you when," she was going to say 'when Hell freezes over,' but it seemed it already had.

"When _what,_ little girl?"

His face was right in front of hers making her shy away. The man was scary. He was the devil himself, Emily was sure. "W-w-when," she stopped not wanting to say anything to this man. "W-w-w-when Piper joins you!" She covered her mouth not meaning to say it. She didn't want that to happen. It just seemed like the only logical thing she could come up with. "I meant never," she offered weakly hoping to cover her own tracks.

The figure's black smile grew wider as he leaned down in the little girl's face. "No, I think you meant what you said the first time, and that, that can be arranged," he whispered frightening the child.

She knew he was bluffing. Piper would never turn evil, she was sure of that. Her throat went dry at the thought as her stomach let the little contents it had inside spill out. She wiped her mouth tiredly feeling weak. "Leave me alone," she whimpered. She didn't want to be by this man, if that's what you could call him, anymore. He made her feel worthless and hopeless. Her soul felt drained.

"As you wish, Princess," he hissed mockingly. He just needed her to join him, which she would eventually. They always did. Then, he could use her powers to get back at the ones who condemned him to begin with. He smirked evilly at the thought. Oh, revenge was going to be sweet and satisfying.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Phoebe, Paige, you got the spell," Piper asked looking at the two.

Paige held up a piece of paper, "One spell to find a young, lost witch in the Underworld-"

"And one kick ass, Power of Three vanquishing spell," Phoebe finished holding up her paper.

"And I have some potions that would blow the roof off of this house," Piper said proudly holding up a little pouch-bag. "Let's do this!"

They all stood in a circle and recited the first spell.

_Power of the witches rise_

_Ancestors of the Halliwell line_

_We call on Melinda, Prudence, and Astrid_

_To help us find a young lost witch_

_And help us cross this great divide_

White lights surrounded the three witches until they appeared in a dark cave. Piper handed the potion bag to Phoebe and looked around frantically. "Emily," she called out alerting some demons. She flicked her hands and quickly blew them up. "Bastards," she mumbled under her breath as she walked towards a large rock. "Emily," she called out again, this time more frantic.

Emily looked around thinking it was another demon trying to mess with her mind. She cautiously stood and peaked from behind the rock. There stood Piper, or what she hoped was Piper. She just stared at the woman in question wondering if she was real.

"Emily," she said smiling and rushing towards her engulfing her in a hug. "Oh, thank God you're alright."

Emily flinched as she had before staring at Piper. "P-Piper," she questioned.

Piper held her closer and nodded her head. "It's really me, I promise."

The girl's eyes began to water with tears as she hugged the woman. She couldn't believe it was really her. She almost expected the woman to say something nasty and disappear like all the other illusions. "Piper!" She hugged the woman tighter not wanting to let go.

Piper pulled the girl back and looked into her eyes, "Where's your sister?"

Emily pointed behind the rock, and Piper quickly walked over there peering behind the rock. The blonde was barely conscious as Piper pulled her into a hug. "Bailey, can you hear me?"

The blonde nodded her head as best she could. She was hurting. The dark man had done something, she just didn't know what. After he'd left, she'd felt like the wind was knocked out of her.

"What happened?" She looked at Emily for an answer, but the brunette just shook her head and shrugged. "You're going to be okay," Piper said reassuringly. She looked at Paige expectantly.

Paige, seeing her sister's gaze, quickly went over to the young blonde's body. She held her hands over the girl as the familiar golden glow emitted from her hands. They stayed there a while before the glow went into the girl which usually meant the girl was healed. However, the girl's head dropped back as if she was in a coma.

"What happened," Piper asked her sister worriedly.

"I-I don't know. It usually works."

"Get both the girls home, Paige," Piper instructed without missing a beat. "Take them to the Manor and come back as quickly as you can."

"What if I can't find you?"

Piper looked at her and handed her the girl. "Just reverse 'To Call a Lost Witch' spell. That should send you back to us." Piper handed the limp body to Paige and nodded her head.

Emily looked at Piper sternly. "I don't want to leave. I just found you again," she whispered towards Piper.

Piper grabbed the girl's hand gently and pulled her forwards. "I know, but I need to know you're safe. You need to go with Paige, okay?"

Emily nodded her head knowing Piper wouldn't hurt her. "Okay." She hugged Piper tightly one more time not wanting to let go.

Piper held the girl in her arms and pulled her a bit tighter. She was relieved the girl was okay, but she still didn't understand why the demon needed Emily, or why this was so easy. Piper's head snapped up and she thrust Emily's hand into Paige's. "Take them now," she demanded darkly.

It was too late, though. Everyone could feel the temperature drop to twenty below at least as the dark figure moved into the cave. "What the hell," Piper mumbled as she stared up at the shadowy figure. No wonder this demon wasn't famous, he was a shadow. He was that bump in the night you hated to hear as a child. He seemed to be fear and death itself in looming form.

"Hell indeed, Miss Halliwell." He smiled his black smile down at her. "Yes, this is so sweet; the caretaker and the little girl hugging trying to say goodbye." He laughed crazily and looked back down at the two. "Now, what was it you said to me earlier, Emily?" He put his dark, shadowy hand to his what one had to guess was his face. "I believe it had to do with her joining me."

Piper glared at the dark figure. "What's he talking about, Emily," She whispered calmly to the young child.

"Yeees, what am I talking about, Emily."

"I-I'm s-sorry." She began crying hysterically into her shoulder. "I-I d-d-didn't mean it."

Piper grabbed the girl and hugged her closer stroking her hair. "Explain," she spat with bitterness to the dark figure.

"No need to be so bitter, Piper," he said breathing her name making her sick to her stomach. "She said she'd join me if you did." His black smile showed through once more.

"There is no way I'm joining you, you bastard. You held these children against their will, and you're a demon!" She looked down at the crying child in her arms. She couldn't believe he'd put the child through so much. She didn't deserve it. "You deserve to burn!"

Chernobog hissed violently lunging slightly forward. "You will join me, you witch!"

Piper glared at him and flicked her hands. The demon stepped back only slightly and smirked. "Stay away from me! I won't join you, and I won't let you take her!"

Chernobog laughed again making everyone shiver. "You see, you'll have no choice. It's either you join me, or her sister and your sisters die." He held his hand to indicate what he meant, and everyone turned to watch as the life from the girl looked to be draining out of her. "The longer she's down here, the weaker she gets."

"Paige orb out with the girl, now!"

Paige looked down confused. "I-I can't Piper." What the hell had this demon done to her powers?

Phoebe, thinking quickly, threw the potion towards the demon. Smiling he caught the potion in his shadowy hand without it breaking. "Seriously? This was your defense?" He laughed once more making each person in the room consciously shiver. "Catch," he said darkly throwing it back at Phoebe.

Phoebe watched, wide-eyed, as the potion came back at her, and she barely got out of the way to dodge it. Who the hell was this guy? The potion shattered against the wall of the cave shattering some of the ice that had formed. She tried reaching for the bag, but the demon somehow pulled it to him.

He held up the bag curiously then back at the witches. "Next time, you might want to think of a better plan." He moved towards Piper slowly and leaned down in her face. "So, join me, or they die," he said indicating the sisters and Bailey.

Piper's eyes fell upon the small girl in her arms and her sister. How could this demon do that? How could he ground Paige without having said a spell or anything? How could he catch a potion like it was a ball? How could he put a young girl in a coma like that? Wasn't their biggest battle behind them? Hadn't they already defeated the Ultimate Power, and weren't they supposed to be living the future they were promised? "Okay," she barely choked out wanting him to let go of the suffering girl. She didn't deserve this, neither of them did, and she wasn't going to let her sisters die. "I'll join you!"

The dark figure laughed evilly again. Pathetic witch. "You hear that, Emily? I believe we made a deal."

Emily's head rose from Piper's arms. "Let the sisters and my sister go!"

"I can only let two of the three go with your sister. You chose Piper, so they can leave whenever. In fact, I'd prefer it." He looked at the three people and stepped forward raising his hand. "You best be leaving, before I decide to take all of your lives."

Phoebe and Paige looked at Piper. They couldn't believe what was happening. "Piper, no," Phoebe choked out not wanting to lose another sister. Her plea was cut off by Piper's sharp look.

"Go," she demanded. "Tell Leo and the boys I love them. Also, tell them to put that movie up. I don't want them watching it anymore."

Paige looked at her sister weirdly. "Pip-"

"Go," she demanded once more hoping they understood her message.

Phoebe latched onto Paige as they orbed out. She couldn't believe her sister was doing this. She couldn't really judge, though. She'd done the same for her when Prue died. She was willing to live with the source for them. "Be safe," she whispered after they'd landed in the Manor's living room hoping her message had reached her sister's ears.

Paige looked at Phoebe empathizing completely. She nodded her head and laid the girl down on the couch. They didn't know what they were going to tell Leo exactly, but they knew he wouldn't react well.

Phoebe, deciding to take care of the girl right now, went to get a wash cloth and water. Right now, their main focus was getting this girl better, then they'd save their sister because that's the way Piper would want it.

TBC…


	15. The Aftermath

Leo came bounding down the stairs worriedly looking at the two sisters. He searched around for Piper frantically. He had to make sure she was okay. He wanted to apologize and tell her how much he loved her and how he never meant the things he'd said. "Where is she? What happened," he asked frantically looking for an explanation. He needed to see her now.

Phoebe swallowed thickly as tears streaked down her cheeks. She been holding them in since they'd gotten back just in case Bailey woke up, but she hadn't yet. She didn't know how she was going to tell him this. She was hoping she'd have more time. She didn't even know how she was going to get her back, if she even could. "Uh," she choked out.

Leo felt his world begin to crumble. He stumbled on the steps slightly feeling his world slowly crashing. His last words to her were words of bitterness. What about the future they had been promised? "Sh-she's dead," he asked barely able to think. Tears were already forming in his eyes. He couldn't believe this. The last three days flashed before him and regret overcame him. He was so happy for her and the baby, and now they were both gone.

Paige stepped in not quite feeling the effects of the shock quite yet. "No, she's not Leo. She," she paused looking down at the floor. "She's staying for the girl and us," she whispered. Suddenly, the shock hit her as she sat down on the couch. Had she really just lost her sister? It felt so surreal. She'd never imagine losing Piper. It hadn't felt like it till she'd actually voiced it.

Tears were already sliding down his face as his mouth gaped open. Why would she leave willingly? "W-why," he breathed out. Sitting on the steps feeling the room spin, Leo looked back up at the two other sisters. "Why?"

Phoebe could only stare at Leo. She couldn't imagine how he must feel becoming a single father and losing Piper. "She didn't want the demon to harm either one of the girls or us. He caught the potion in his hand." She wiped her eyes and looked down at the blonde who was still unconscious. "He was going to kill Bailey and us, and Paige couldn't orb. I'm sorry," she whispered.

His chest felt tight. This was his entire fault. If he hadn't yelled at her and made those comments, then she'd be here. If he hadn't let her go willingly into the face of danger, then she'd be alright. "Wh-what about our baby." His mouth went dry making him feel like he hadn't had a drink of water for years. A lump formed in his throat. How could she do this to him, to her family? "Wh-what about the b-boys?" Tears continued spilling out of his eyes as he continued to cry. "P-piper," he choked out.

"I'm sorry, Leo. I-if I could've j-just orbed then," Paige stopped not wanting to finish. She knew this was all her fault. She should've been able to get them all out of there. She should've been able to help her. Tears started streaking down her cheeks slowly. She hated this.

"Both of you stop," Phoebe spoke. "I've known her the longest. I should've been able to prevent this." She choked back a sob. "Sh-she wanted me to tell you and the boys, Leo, that she loved you guys." Phoebe turned away from the grieving husband. She didn't need this right now. She just wanted to go home, and wake up like none of this happened. She'd come to the Manor, and Piper would be in the kitchen making her famous blueberry pancakes saying some sarcastic comment about something, anything.

Nodding his head, Leo made his way upstairs to be with his boys. He needed them right now. Without saying a word, he went upstairs to his boys' room. He looked down at the two as they looked up at him. "Hey boys," he said trying to muster up a smile. "How would you like to sleep in Daddy and M-mommy's bed tonight?" He needed a piece of her with him. If she ever came back, he would apologize and never question her again. Heck, if it was his choice, he give himself up for her any day.

Wyatt smiled up at his dad. He never got to sleep in his parents' bed unless he had a nightmare. "Yeah!" He was excited. Mommy and Daddy's bed was big. The toddler's smile faltered a bit as he felt some tension, but he tried to think nothing of it. He was only three after all.

Chris mimicked his brother expect with jabber instead of words. "Okay, why don't we get you two ready for bed then?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What are we going to do with Bailey," Paige asked gazing down at the young child. She'd gotten color back into her face, and she looked like she'd be fine after some rest.

"Do you mind taking her? I would, but Coop and I were planning on, you know." It was a lie. She and Coop didn't have plans. She just needed some time to sort through her thoughts. She needed to be alone, and as much as it guilted her to put the child on Paige, she knew that she just couldn't deal with all this right now.

Paige shrugged not really feeling up to it but knowing the child needed to go somewhere. "Yeah, that's fine. I'm sure Henry will be happy to help take care of her." Paige nodded her head tiredly to her sister.

"Thanks, I appreciate that, Paige."

"Anytime," she replied before picking the girl up and orbing her home with her.

Phoebe, on the other hand, simply walked out the door. She needed time to think.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So glad you could join us," the dark figured hissed looking down at Piper from his throne of rocks.

Scoffing, Piper glared up at the demon. "Seriously, was it necessary I wear this?" She looked down at her ridiculous outfit. She was wearing a black dress that was low cut and had a slit along with black heals. They'd done her hair into curls pulling it back into a sides-up. "Was it not enough that I was forced to join you, but you had to dress me like a prostitute too?"

Chernobog smirked satisfied by her outfit. "There was no way I was letting my queen dress like a _mortal," _he spat the last word like it was a distasteful thing. Yes, he decided she could be the queen raising Emily while he took over the world. She was powerful, after all, being a Charmed One. Now all he had to do was actually convince her to join him willingly.

Piper's heart dropped, and she wanted to puke. "There is no way in Hell that I'm going to be _your _queen." She gagged at the thought, or maybe that was nausea from her pregnancy. She hoped her sisters would get her out of this quickly. She didn't want to stay here forever or have her child born here. "What'd you do with Emily," she asked fiercely. She hadn't gotten a chance to be with the child since they pulled her away threatening to kill the child if Piper didn't oblige. She knew their leader was bluffing, but any one of these idiots could betray him and kill the girl and her. She wouldn't take the chance.

"She's being kept in a safe place. You will be taken to her soon enough."

"I want to see her now!"

A roar was heard as he darted towards her and got up in her face. "I will kill you," he hissed lowly.

Piper held out her hands and backed her face away. "Woah, you know when somebody usually tells me that; they take me out to dinner first." She smirked at him until he finally calmed down. "Now I want to see her!"

"See, you're already taking the position of the queen." He got into her personal space again making her pull away in disgust. "Now now, eventually you'll learn to like me."

"Ha! Yeah, I don't think so!" Piper spat at the demon before turning away. "I want to see Emily. She's the only reason why I stayed, not you."

"Very well," he motioned to his guards who dragged in the dirty and bruised child.

Piper ran over to her sweeping her into a hug. "What'd you do to her?"

Again his sickening laugh rang through the cave. "Training her for what she'll have to do when she's older. What did you think we put her into a plush hotel? She's to serve a bigger purpose."

Angrily, Piper flicked her hand destroying one of the guards. Then, she bent down to rub the child's cheeks to get rid of some of the dirt. "Are you okay," she asked the child worriedly. Emily solemnly nodded her head relaxing into Piper. "I want her with me from now on," she demanded glaring at the dark figure. "She's only a child!" She kept Emily close to her side refusing to let go of her.

"A child who will grow up with a great destiny," the demon replied opening his arms and looking up, "but only if she stays here. She needs to be trained."

"No, what she needs is to be cleaned and taken care of!" God, she wanted this demon to be vanquished. She was sick of hearing all this crap about destiny. "I will and can take out more than half your army if I have to," she threatened smirking satisfied that her threat frightened most the demons in the room.

The demon sneered as his eyes glowed a bright red. "Fine, but she will also be trained! You cannot protect her forever. Take them away!"

Demons tried to grab onto Piper's shoulders, but she shook them off and grabbed Emily's hand. She followed them into a chamber that had a bed and a dresser of clothes Chernobog had chosen for Piper. Right now, she was wearing the least provocative and nicest of the bunch. Instinctively, she rubbed her stomach as she held tightly to Emily's hand. She'd had only hoped her sisters had understood the hint she'd given them about the movie. She didn't want her baby being born or growing up in this hell hole.

"Are you really okay, Emily," Piper asked once the two were alone.

The girl looked up at her through tearful eyes and shook her head slowly. "They threw balls of fire and lights at me. They made me run and if they caught me they'd," she paused not wanting to finish. She hated this place, and now she was stuck here. Digging her head into Piper's thigh, Emily began crying. The only thing that was keeping her from completely breaking was Piper. If she had been left alone, she feared they would've willingly killed her by now.

Piper gathered the child up in her arms. It was sickening how cruel the demons were to the child. "I'm here. You're alright." She looked down at the girl in her arms and pulled her away to look at her face. "How about we get you cleaned up, okay?"

Nodding her head, Emily followed Piper towards the sink Chernobog had been nice enough to conjure for Piper. Piper took a rag that had been hanging on the faucet and began wiping Emily's face gently with it. She hoped by just being there she was giving the girl some comfort. When she was finished cleaning Emily, Piper put the cloth on the faucet and knelt down beside the child once more. "There, does that feel better?"

Emily managed a small smile, "A little."

"Come on, why don't we go to bed?"

Emily looked apprehensively at the door where they'd entered. She wasn't too sure about sleeping with the evils that lurked just beyond. "It's okay, I'll be right next to you, promise," Piper reassured. The young girl nodded her head as they both climbed into bed. Her only wish was that they'd leave soon.

TBC…


	16. Reality Hurts

**Leopiper: Glad you enjoy the story! There will be so much more coming up, and a lot more action scenes! You're reviews have kept me writing this story, and for you, here's an update. (:**

**Patricia: I'm so glad you like this story too! I know. I was almost hesitant about writing the torture scenes for the girls, because I thought it was cruel myself. As for Phoebe and Paige figuring out the hint, that might take a while. They're a bit distraught over the whole losing another sister ordeal, but I have a feeling they'll think of something ;)**

**Lizardmomma: You're reviews have been keeping me writing this story as well! I'm glad you enjoy it, and I hope you continue following it. As I told Patricia, it might take Phoebe and Paige a little while to discover the message, but they'll think of something. Not to mention Bailey may be set on a bit of revenge herself. I'm not saying anything more than that. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! (:**

**A/N: For all the people following this story that haven't reviewed, I'm glad you like the story and are following it. This story has about 1,500 hits which makes me a happy author knowing people are reading this! I hope you enjoy this chapter as thing begin to be set in motion! Enjoy and don't hesitate to give your opinion good or bad! (: **

* * *

><p>Phoebe had walked home that night. She didn't care that it was night time. She didn't care how far away her apartment was. She just needed to think and clear her head. Piper's last words flashed through her mind over and over again. Why had she said that about the movie? Why hadn't she said anything about them? They were her sisters after all. Phoebe shook her head feeling little importance to Piper's statement. She wanted to go home, take a long bath, and sleep. She'd have a clearer mind in the morning. She'd find a way to get Piper out of this. They'd been in stickier situations before.<p>

As she slowly approached the door to her loft, she quickly opened it and felt the emotions of the day wash over her again. She went to the bathroom and started the hot shower, opting that it would be less tempting to want to drown herself in a shower. Stripping out of her clothes, she stepped into the steaming, hot shower and began to cry. She shook with emotion as she sat down and let the water sprinkle down upon her.

Why had the Angel of Destiny shown them a future that seemed so unattainable when they truly thought they'd received it? Why was life so cruel to them? She stood there frozen in place as she lifted her head to let the steaming water cascade down her face. An hour it had taken to pull herself together and finally get out of the shower. She slipped on her pajamas and collapsed in bed. For once, she was glad Coop was away. She needed this alone time, and as much as she loved him, he couldn't paten every blow that came her way and as much as she wished he would show up and comfort her, she knew she needed to deal with this on her own right now.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Paige had gotten home looking distraught. She'd set the girl down carefully on the couch and went to the fridge and cracked open some drink, she wasn't too sure what it was. She knew the drink wasn't alcoholic, seeing as how she'd given that up a long time ago. She collapsed on a kitchen chair and began drinking her drink. So much had happened in the last twenty-four hours. She barely looked at the time knowing it had to be late. She knew Henry was probably pacing the floor of their bedroom waiting for her return.

As if on cue, he threw open the door and came running towards her. She stared blankly at the turned off television not saying anything. She stood up as she set her drink down and looked at Henry. "Want to yell at me," she asked feeling all her energy leave her body.

Henry shook his head and ran over to embrace her. Something was terribly wrong, he could tell. He felt her body shake as she sobbed into his shoulder. "What happened?" He brushed his hand down her hair and held her closer. He'd never seen her this upset before. "Who's that," he asked indicating the couch.

"I-I," she swallowed the lump that had been forming in her throat and shook her head into the nook of his neck. "C-c-can w-we just," she didn't have to finish as she was swept into his arms and carried to their bedroom. Tonight, he would comfort her as she slept. Then, when she was ready, they would talk. He wasn't going to push her. He knew she'd answer all his questions in time.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The sun rose and shone through the window of the bedroom jolting Leo awake. He looked down at his two, sweet, innocent looking boys who had no clue their mother would not be there to awaken them. It saddened him to think she wouldn't be there anymore. Of course, he wouldn't let a demon take her from him, but he just needed to convince the sisters to search for her and save her. He was only mortal now, which he had to curse about at this time. No, he wouldn't wish for his powers back, not for a second. He loved his family, but he longed to have been able to help and to save her.

Wyatt stirred a bit in his sleep curling up closer to his dad. Leo could only smile down at him. Piper did the same thing when she slept, and he had something was on his mind. She would always snuggled closer to him as if she knew he was distraught over something.

Deciding he'd make the boys breakfast, Leo slowly snaked himself out of his sons' bodies and went downstairs. He looked at all the ingredients in the kitchen and wanted to cry. She had labeled everything in her own handwriting. Reaching out his shaking fingers, he pulled out her blueberry pancakes recipe. That was the boys' favorite. Wyatt would practically beg her to make her pancakes while Chris excitingly agreed by clapping his hands.

He stared down at the card that was written in her handwriting and began making the pancakes. He wished the kitchen didn't remind him of her, but it did. He imagined her bustling all around and telling him that he was cooking these all wrong and that she would do it. He would insist he could do it himself, but she would promptly shoo him away and tell him to go set the table. He smiled at the thought that for a minute, he could imagine.

Breakfast was finished, and he went upstairs to awaken his two little men. He slowly shook them awake as he watched their groggy eyes open. Wyatt rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Mwornin'," he mumbled sitting up.

Chris simply scrunched his face up in dislike as he grabbed the covers and hid under them. Leo chuckled at both his sons. "Come on, Chris. There's blueberry pancakes downstairs," he persuaded picking the young one up in his arms.

Chris's head popped up slowly at the prospect of blueberry pancakes. "Mwamma," he screamed excitedly associating the blueberry pancakes with her.

Leo tried to hide his sadness from his sons as he plastered a smile on his face. "Come on, they're waiting downstairs for you." Wyatt popped out of bed and rushed downstairs as Leo follows. Placing Chris in his booster seat, Leo went and got two plates down from the cabinet. He cut up the two plates of pancakes and sets it in front of his boys.

Wyatt excitedly takes a bite, but his face scrunches up. "Thwese taste different," he said taking another bite. Shrugging his shoulders, he continues to eat the pancakes not knowing that his mother was not the one that made them. "Where is Mom," the three-year-old asked curiously. Usually his mom woke him up and made the pancakes. She was always there.

Leo swallowed still not able to tell his boys yet. He sat down slowly and looked at Wyatt. "Mommy is going to be away for a little while," he said cautiously not wanting to upset the young one.

Wyatt thought about it for a second then looked up at his dad. "Like you were, Daddy?"

Leo held back his emotions and nodded his head solemnly. He hated being away from his family even if he wasn't aware of it, but it had helped when Piper showed him the tapes of all that he'd missed. She always knew the right things to do. "Yeah buddy, like I was."

"So, she be back?"

Leo again had to swallow back his emotions. He didn't want to lie, but there was a chance that they could get her back. "Yeah, she'll be back. In the mean time, Mommy would want you to eat your breakfast so when she comes back, you'll have lots of energy to play with her." He poked his son's stomach emitting a giggle from him. Leo smiled at his son. He reminded Leo so much of Piper, even if everyone did say he looked like a carbon copy of himself.

The front door opened as Phoebe entered the house. She smelled the blueberry pancakes, and her face lit up. Maybe the whole thing was a bad dream. Her stomach growled at the prospect of her sister's blueberry pancakes. They'd always been her favorite. She practically sprinted into the kitchen only to see Leo and the boys. "Piper," she asked excitedly only to have her hope crushed by Leo's face. "Oh, I'm sorry, Leo. I just thought." She sat down at the table not feeling at all hungry for the pancakes she'd so been wanting. They weren't going to taste the same. She knew they wouldn't.

"It's okay, Phoebe. The boys thought the same thing." He shrugged solemnly as blue lights filled the room.

"Hey Paige," Phoebe greeted all but happily.

"Hey," she responded in a similar tone.

"How's Bailey doing," Leo asked glancing at the boys then back at the sisters.

Paige shrugged. "She's still a bit shaken about the whole thing, but she promised to behave for Henry. Of course, that was after I promised to get both ours and her sister back." All three of the adults glanced at the boys who seemed to be in their own worlds.

"Why don't we talk in the living room," Leo suggested.

Both the sisters nodded in understanding as they made their way to the other room. "How are we exactly planning on getting Piper back," Phoebe asked breaking the strenuous silence that followed once they'd entered the living room.

Paige shrugged and looked towards Leo, their lifeline usually.

"I suggest you talk to the Elders, Paige. Chernobog's name had been a whisper up there for centuries. If anything, they'll have to know something, and if they tell you they don't, their lying."

Paige nodded her head before orbing out. "What do you suggest I do?"

"Work on a spell or a potion strong enough to take him on. You've seen him and some of what he's capable of. That's all you really can do till Paige gets back. That or you can help me with the boys." He nodded towards the kitchen indicating his two sons.

"Why don't I help you with the boys, and then I'll go work on the spell again. You look like you need a break."

"Thank you, Phoebe," Leo said beginning to follow her back before getting struck with an idea. He redirected himself upstairs, while Phoebe kept the boys busy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Okay, see this outfit is just ridiculous," Piper exclaimed staring down at the dark purple get up. It was a long dress that had a circle cut out at the waist. It had a huge slit cut up the side of the bottom and the top was pretty low cut. "You might as well stick me in a bikini!"

Chernobog circled her and smiled his black smile. "That can be arranged."

She held up her finger and gave him a warning look, "Don't you even think about it!" She moved her ankles in the uncomfortable black heels he had laid out. "Could you at least give me more comfortable shoes? These heels might look good, but they do _not _feel good!"

"You know, for claiming you don't wish to be the queen, you sure do complain a lot," he said lowly drawing out the sentence.

"Yeah, and for claiming you're a demon, you sure do laugh a lot," she replied dryly. She sighed aggravated. "Can you at least get better clothes for the child," she asked indicating Emily who was hiding behind her in torn clothes. "I mean, I get that you think you need to be training her," Piper rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "But she needs a proper wardrobe!"

Chernobog circled the two intriguingly. What possessed this woman to give up her life for this one, little child? It wasn't even hers. "Very well, what do you suggest?"

"I don't know, like some pants maybe and shirts. I'd even settle for some appropriate dresses or overalls. She can't walk around in tattered clothing." She was about to add 'that's inhuman,' but then she remembered they weren't human. They were evil at its best.

"Fine fine," he snapped his fingers and looked down at the two. "I have conjured her up some clothing that I hope fits your liking." He glided off to do God knows what, and left the two there. He was only accommodating them for now. They were stuck here after all, and the child was a key part in his plan. He didn't expect the woman to actually like it here, but she too needed to stay down here so his plans wouldn't be ruined. Making her his queen would only be an added bonus, if he could convince her. If not, then he'd have to get a seer or some other demonic being to convince her to change her ways eventually. Either way, he'd win.

Piper took Emily's hand again looking at the demons that were guarding them. She could easily take down half this room if she wanted to, but she didn't want to put Emily in danger or her future child. Both of the them slowly made their way to their given room. Sure enough he had left some clothes for her, colonial clothes. "Seriously? Was I not specific enough for him?" She looked down at the girl and shrugged. She guessed it was better than the tattered clothes she was wearing currently. Her damn sisters better come and save her soon before she goes insane down here. They treat woman like before woman's rights. It was atrocious, and, frankly, she was getting sick of it. Yeah, her sisters better come soon, or else she go up there and blow them up herself!

TBC…


	17. What's That You Said!

**Patricia: Kuddos! Your review made me laugh! Yes, Chernobog is um *coughs* well, let's just say he needs help. ;) Don't you worry about Piper and Emily. I have a feeling they can take care of themselves. I also have a feeling things will be unravelling very soon!**

**Lizardmomma: You're very right. Paige is definitely not stupid. I'm glad you liked the Wyatt/Leo scene. I kept debating on how he was going to explain it to his child, but I settled on that method. So, I'm really glad you liked that! **

**Piper'stemper: So glad you're enjoying my story! I love new reviewers! I'm glad you liked my 'snappers' name. lol I never knew what they actually called those things xD Also glad you like the Piper/Leo scenes I've been throwing in there. I feel like the show didn't utilize the couple as much as they could. They were always making Leo go away for some reason or another. I loved how Piper would blow stuff up as well! In fact, those were some of my favorite scenes in the show! xD So glad you liked the situation I placed the characters in! Lol, Piper has always had a smart mouth, and I think that's why she's my favorite! I love Phoebe and Paige, don't get me wrong, but Piper's sharp tongue and witty lines I've always loved! So glad you've enjoyed the story so far, and I truly hope you continue reading! **

A/N: Okay, I know. I'm a little late with this update, but I hope it was worth the wait! I kept rewriting the chapter because I wasn't satisfied with it xD Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and I love to hear your thoughts good or bad! :)

* * *

><p>"Smile at the camera for Mommy," Leo said circling around his boys who were playing in the conservatory. Wyatt obliged smiling and waving before turning back to his toys while Chris exclaimed the only coherent word he knew, 'momma.' Leo smiled down at his boys and set the camera down keeping it recording.<p>

Phoebe walked in looking around at the scene and noticing the camera. "Ah, Piper's method of coping," she said indicating the video camera. "I see you took her idea in videotaping everything she misses."

Leo nodded looking at Phoebe solemnly. "How's the potion coming along?"

Shrugging, Phoebe turned towards the kitchen which was slightly charred. "Potions were more Piper's thing. Do you mind not telling her about the kitchen," Phoebe asked wincing when she looked back at it.

Leo chuckled glancing occasionally at his boys. "So, the potion isn't coming along too well?"

"No, actually it's almost done, and it's the strongest one we've ever made. It just took a lot out of the kitchen to make it." She laughed nervously shrugging. "It just has to sit for a little while."

"Actually, Phoebe, you might want to go stir, because if a potion sits too long it-" Leo was interrupted by a loud bang noise and glanced into the kitchen. "It tends to compensate by splattering its contents everywhere." He indicated the now messy kitchen.

"Whoops," she turned towards the kitchen and winced again. "Yeah, can we definitely not tell Piper about this? She'll kill me if she knew that I messed up the kitchen."

Leo solemnly nodded still not sure how they were going to get Piper back. "Phoebe, it's not like you to mess up a potion that badly."

She sighed letting down her guard and rubbed her forehead. "I know, I'm just a little stressed with everything. My mind is in five different directions, and I'm worried knowing that, if I fail as the older sister while she's gone, then we may never see her again." She rubbed her face then placed her hands in her pockets. "I don't know how Piper did it when Prue died. I'm stressing out here."

Leo chuckled a little seeing as how Piper would do the same thing sometimes after Prue had died. "You're doing the right thing right now," he reassured. "With Piper, the whole taking big sister role, took some time too. Plus, it's not like she's dead, she's just gone for a little while. Soon enough, she'll be back, and you'll be mediating the fights between her and Paige like before."

Phoebe smiled a bit. "Yeah, I hope so. "

"Hey, I've seen the future. Piper is supposed to be there. I wouldn't worry too much." He smiled at her before turning back to the boys who had picked up the video camera and were playing with it and pointing it at their father. "Hey, you munchkins! What do you think you're doing?"

The boys laughed, and Wyatt turned the camera onto himself again. "Help," he screamed happily as he set the camera on the ground and was picked up by his father. Leo set the boy back on the ground and began tickling him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Chris let out some noise of discontent seeing as how he was getting no attention, and Leo turned to him. "Oh, you're a culprit too? Is that true, Wyatt?" Wyatt nodded his head as Leo picked up Chris and laid him down next to Wyatt. He lifted up the boy's shirt and blew raspberries on his stomach. Wyatt happily laughed along with Chris as they both tried to escape their father.

Phoebe smiled down at the scene knowing Piper would've loved to see this. She picked up the video camera and continued filming the three of them playing. "They miss you, Piper, but we'll get you home. Don't worry."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Piper had been having a great dream. She was at the Manor with her two boys and a little girl. The little girl looked up at her and clapped her hands before reaching for her mother. Piper obliged the little girl's wishes and picked her up. The little girl leaned forward and kissed her mother on the cheek. Wyatt and Chris looked up at their mother and smiled as Leo came in and gave her and their daughter a kiss. Things seemed happy. However, she was jolted from her dream by a loud noise.

Piper sat up and watched as two guards came forward. She could only assume they were here to take the child away for training, and Piper would not allow that. She flicked her wrist blowing both the demons up and then turned to the sleeping child. She sighed in relief knowing they hadn't taken her. When she got her hands on Chernobog, she was going to murder him!

Emily shifted restlessly as she began screaming out. This wasn't the first time she'd done that in the night. Piper shifted over and engulfed the child in her arms as she whispered calming words into her ear until Emily had calmed down herself. The poor thing would always scream out the same things about killing and her sister and then Piper. It was an endless cycle, and it worried Piper.

Two more guards came marching into the room followed by their leader. "What do you want," Piper demanded.

"It's time for the girl's training." He smiled down at her with his immoral smile.

Piper could see the darkness within his soul by looking into his eyes. It brought a shiver down her back thinking about all the evil he'd probably committed.

"No, I told you no more training! She's a child, and she doesn't need to be trained!" She flicked her hands out at the monster hoping the shadow would back off. However, he only moved slightly. She flicked out her hands again using more energy than before, but he only stumbled back again.

A deep, evil laugh emitted from his throat as his yellow eyes boar into her soul. "Stupid witch, you're basically powerless down here while I'm powerful." He built up an energy ball and flung it at one of his minions. The minion screamed out in pain before blowing up. He turned back to Piper who was not impressed and glared. "Next time, I might just aim for you."

Piper scoffed, crossed her arms, and glared. "That was nothing. I've faced The Source before. Compared to him, you're a low-level demon." She smirked as he flared up. Suddenly, it was as if Chernobog had grown ten feet tall. His dark, shadowy figure grew as he stared down at her.

"You dare question if I'm more powerful than The Source? I was here before The Source even existed! If it weren't for the damn Elders, I'd be living as the ruler of all the worlds!" He screamed out in anger waking the young girl.

Emily looked up at the tall figure and began crying. Tears streamed down her childish face as she buried her head into Piper's side. "Make it stop!"

"What the hell do you mean you were here before The Source?"

"This is none of her business! For your impertinence, the child will be trained now!" He lifted his hand as the child began to float towards him.

Emily began to scream in horror at the thought of being trained and continually called out for Piper. Piper tried blowing up and freezing the demon with no success. "God damn it! What good are these powers if I can't even use them to stop evil from taking a child?" She sighed in frustration getting the hair out of her face. She silently swore that when she got out of here, she'd make Chernobog's vanquish painful!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Paige orbed back into the manor and looked around. There was laughter and yelling as the two boys ran through the house playing some game. "Wow there boys," Paige said as Wyatt ran through her legs followed by Chris. A few seconds later Leo came running in. Paige held up her hand telling him to stop. "Don't even think about crawling through my legs, mister. Now, I have news. Where's Phoebs?"

Just then, Phoebe came running into the living room with video camera in hand. "Wow, those two are getting faster and harder to keep up with." She stopped when she saw Paige standing there with her arms crossed. She shut the video camera and smiled nervously. "So, what's the news?"

Paige lifted an eyebrow at the two adults."How's the whole looking in the book thing going, guys?"

Leo looked at Phoebe who smiled once more nervously. "Well, you see, I did do that, and I even made a potion. Then, I saw Leo videotaping the boys, and the potion might've blown up. So, I thought I'd help with keeping Piper updated." She shrugged. "What'd the Elders say?"

Paige glared at her older sister. "So, you two got to sit there and play while I had to go fight the Elders tooth and nail to get _our_ sister, Phoebe, and _your _wife back, Leo?" Both the adults sheepishly nodded. "Let me see the video camera." Phoebe hesitantly handed it to her not sure what her sister was planning on doing. Paige opened the video camera and hit record. "Hi Piper, I just thought you should know that while your youngest sister here was trying to help you," she put the video camera back on the other two adults; "Ying and Yang over here were screwing around. Let it be noted that your awesome younger sister is Paige and not Phoebe." She nodded her head satisfied with her message and shut the video camera off. "Now, the Elders were very reluctant to give any information. All they told me was that Chernobog's been here about as long as they have." Paige bit her lip. "In fact, they believe he was here before The Source."

"How's that possible? The Source is evil. It never dies just continually gets reborn," Leo said wondering how the Elders never told any of the whitelighters about this demon.

"Yeah, I know." Paige hesitated for a second and looked around. "They have a theory," she started. "They think that Chernobog might've been the start of evil, the very first witch to go bad, so to speak. They believe he casts spells on mortals turning them into these evil creatures. Eventually, evil began to take root, so good naturally followed keeping things in balance." She looked at the two adults in front of her as she bit her lip. "The good witches tried to reverse the spells, but they couldn't. The spells ended up being permanent, thus starting evil magic."

Phoebe put her hand to her forehead not believing what she was hearing. "So, let me get this straight. We have to fight, literally, the root of all evil?" Paige nodded her head shrugging. "How the hell are we supposed to defeat that?"

Paige took a deep breath as she continued her story. "Chernobog continued to become more powerful as the years went by. He almost became unstoppable, but," she paused.

"But what," Phoebe practically yelled.

"But the Elders were created. You see, Chernobog had a sister. She was the root of good magic. She started the lineage. She was just as powerful as Chernobog. The Elders, immediately after being created, blessed her with all the magic abilities known. She was sent to banish the soul of Chernobog to another plane for which he would not return." She took a deep breath as she continued. "Something went wrong. When she confronted Chernobog and vanquished him a ripple effect happened. Chernobog disappeared, but not where he was intended to be put. The sister, on the other hand, died a terrible death."

Phoebe was in panic mode now. She didn't like where this was going. "So, we have to put him back in this plane without him potentially killing us the same way?"

Paige shook her head sadly, "Unfortunately no. When the sister died, The Elders decided to reincarnate her soul every generation just in case Chernobog came back. Apparently he's been planning this for millenniums. They said that every thousand years or so the stars would line up in a certain pattern while the new witch was being born. Only that witch would be able to destroy, or rather, banish Chernobog to this other plane."

Leo looked into the kitchen where the boys were now playing. "So, Wyatt," Leo asked concerned.

Paige again shook her head. "Wyatt might be Twice-blessed, but this wasn't his prophecy." She paused. "I'll give you guys three guesses who the chosen one might be though."

"Chris, Bailey," Phoebe asked not having any clue where Paige was going with this.

"Actually, no. The Elders believe it's Emily."

Phoebe shook her head. "But they didn't even know about her. How's that possible?"

Leo decided to answer this question considering it was one he knew. "The Elders don't get to decide which soul gets born into which body. The Angel of Souls does."

"The Angel of what," both sisters asked completely lost.

"The Angels of Souls," Leo repeated. "The Angel of Souls, the Angel of Death, and the Angel of Destiny all work together to keep balance in the world. For every person that dies, a soul is collected and reborn into another's body. However, unlike most angels, there is only one Angel of Souls."

Phoebe sighed loudly rubbing her head. "How come we were never told about this?"

Leo shrugged. "The Elders don't usually like to tell people. The only reason I knew is because I read it somewhere in Magic School."

"Why don't we just summon her," Paige suggested. "She could tell us if our hunch is correct, couldn't she?"

Leo winced. "Yes, but she doesn't like to give out that kind of information. She also doesn't usually like to be disturbed seeing as how busy she is."

Phoebe shook her head. "I don't care. If it gets our sister back, I'm willing to give it a shot."

"Alright, then it's settled," Paige said as she called for a pen and paper. "What? I know for a fact we don't have a summoning spell for the Angel of Souls in The Book of Shadows. I figure we make one ourselves."

TBC…


	18. Mysterious Voices?

PiperLeo: Glad you liked it! Thank you for reviewing! I love to see that people are reading and enjoying my story! :)

Lizardmomma: Yeah, I thought I'd bring in a little twist in my story. I'm glad you enjoyed Paige's seriousness. As for Emily, we'll see about how she's going to stop Chernobog, or if she even can ;)

Patricia: So glad you liked that scene! I felt that was just so Phoebe xD She always had this goofiness to her that I loved ^_^ Lol at least your brother isn't out to kill you every time your reborn :P. Well, kill you or turn you. xD You're in luck. I have an update for you right here!

A/N: Sorry for all those who waited for this. Real life sort of became stressed, but I am back! I hope you like this new chapter, and remember, I love reviews! Anyway, enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Piper sat on the cold hard floor trying to process the information she'd just received. Chernobog was here before The Source? How was that even possible? Hadn't The Source been around since the beginning of evil? Wasn't The Source just evil incarnate. Piper shook her head not able to process the whole story. She was hungry and not feeling too hot. Though, the baby had been quite calm. At least calmer than Chris's pregnancy. She'd barely thrown up with this one.<p>

Piper fondly touched her stomach wishing she was in The Manor with her sisters. If only she could remember the astral projection spell that Prue had made. Then, she'd be able to temporarily get out of this prison. She stood up as she felt her legs start falling asleep. She began pacing hoping upon hope she'd be able to find a way to reach someone in her family, anyone. She had to get Emily and herself out of here soon.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Paige, Phoebe, and Leo were in the attic getting ready to summon The Angel of Souls. It had taken both Paige and Phoebe an hour to write the spell. Now, they were just getting the ingredients for the potion they'd have to use to compensate for Piper. Sighing, Paige mixed the potion and rubbed her forehead. "I have a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach," she finally announced in the midst of the silence.

Phoebe's head snapped towards her sister. She'd also felt that feeling as well, but she wasn't willing to say anything. She couldn't. "Just finish the potion, Paige," Phoebe replied taking cautious glances at Leo who seemed to become more apprehensive by the second. She rubbed her forhead once more before glancing at Leo. "Could you please sit down, Leo. Your pacing is making my head hurt."

Leo glanced over at her and sat down without saying a word. Paige, however, looked over at her sister and scowled slightly. "Geez, Phoebe, maybe you should go take a breather. I don't have to be an empath to feel your agitation radiating around the room."

Phoebe took a deep breath and slumped her shoulders. "I would, but there's no time to take a breather." She shook her head. "I just want my sister back safe and sound."

Paige nodded her head in agreement and threw Phoebe an empathetic look. She could understand her sister's frustration. She wanted her big sister back too. "I'm basically finished with this, Phoebs. Seriously, why don't you go down stairs and check on the boys," Paige suggested hoping it would give her sister some time to relax.

However, before Phoebe could even start answering the question or move, Wyatt orbed into the attic looking straight at his dad. "Daddy, make the vwoices stwop," he began saying persistently.

Leo rushed over to his son and crouched down cautiously touching his son. "Buddy, what do you mean?"

Wyatt shook his father off and grabbed his head. "The girl," he kept saying. "Mommy needs help." He kept repeating the phrases as if the parents would get his point. However, all the parents just looked at each other.

Chris then orbed up curiously looking at his brother. "Mommy," he exclaimed promptly. Considering it was the only word he knew, the way he said it spoke volumes.

"Do you think it's Emily," Paige asked looking between Leo and Phoebe not wanting to move in fear of setting something off.

Phoebe looked at Leo expecting an answer but receiving none. The words she spoke rolled cautiously from her tongue, "It has to be, right? Piper doesn't have that power."

Leo turned back to Wyatt, placing both his hands on Wyatt's shoulders. "Is the girl's voice Emily, Wyatt?" When Wyatt didn't answer the question, Leo asked again shaking him slightly. "Is it Emily's voice, Wyatt?"

Wyatt shook his head staring at the ground. "No Daddy, no." after that all he repeated was no. Chris just sat there staring at his brother not knowing what to do.

Leo looked confused. How could his son suddenly start hearing voices? The only people who possess the power of telepathy are upper-level demons or very powerful witches, but usually witches show symptoms of the power at an early age. Leo knew Wyatt didn't have telepathy because he'd never exhibited it before. Wyatt was Twice-Blessed, after all, but Leo didn't believe he had telepathy. Plus, Chris wouldn't be hearing the same thing as Wyatt unless they both had telepathy, and that was very unlikely in a family no matter how powerful.

"Leo, do you know what's going on," Phoebe asked finally taking a step towards her older nephew. As Leo shook his head, Phoebe looked over at Paige worried. "If it's not Emily, and it's not Wyatt or Chris, who could be contacting them?"

"Bailey," Paige suggested, but it didn't really add up with her powers, so they nixed that idea.

Phoebe glanced at Leo knowing how powerful his children had been from the womb. Well, expect Chris, but Phoebe wrote that off to the fact that older Chris was using his powers, so baby Chris couldn't. "Do you think it's," she paused the put her hand to her stomach hoping Leo would understand the question.

"I don't know," Leo answered truthfully. He knew that Wyatt exhibited defensive powers from the womb, but was it possible for his new child to have an offensive power from the womb? It just was rarely heard of, if heard of at all. "Do you think," he stopped his thought glancing at the two woman then back at his son who had calmed down. "Wyatt, take your little brother and go downstairs. If you hear anymore voices, come and get me, okay?"

Wyatt nodded as he grabbed his brother's hand and walked out with Chris trailing. "So you think it's Piper and I's child that's doing that," Leo asked getting really nervous now.

Phoebe shrugged. "It's a theory, and it would make sense. If you haven't noticed, Leo, you're children tend to be on the powerful side."

"Yeah, but I was a whitelighter when we conceived Wyatt, and an Elder when we conceived Chris! I'm human! This baby was conceived from a witch and a human! It should not be this powerful, right," Leo asked getting himself worked up.

"Unless The Elders interfered," Paige added speaking lowly. Both eyes were on her as she spoke. She shrugged in response. "It wouldn't be the first time they messed with our destiny, right? Couldn't they have messed with the childrens' destinies as well?

Leo pursed his lips. "I wouldn't put it past them, especially if they were planning on making a new generation of Charmed Ones. No offense, but I'm thinking they're preparing for the day when you guys can no longer fight." All three eyes just looked at each other as they stood there.

Paige shook her head and turned back to the potion and continued mixing. Phoebe rubbed her forehead and tried to preoccupy herself with checking the spell. Leo just stood there, not really sure what to do at that point.

TBC…

A/N: I know, completely the telepathy came out of nowhere, but I thought I'd throw in one more twist. The question is, do you think it's the baby or someone else? I'd love to hear your thoughts! Also, The Angel of Souls is for sure up next! Please review! Love all criticism good and bad! :)


	19. Angel of Souls

**Patricia: Yes, and now I'm officially back. I apologize for the extremely long wait! The Angel of Souls is in this chapter, and I do hope you like her! I tried to make her a bit different than the other Angels, seeing as how their all a bit different in their own right. ;) As for the baby's powers, I think I've decided what I want them to be, and you may see them come out a bit more. I know I said I'd tried to keep it canon, but I just couldn't with little Mel. I wasn't happy with the powers they gave her. xD Anyway, hope you enjoy my dear. **

**PiperLeo: Thank you for your review and being so patient! I'm actually back now, and I do apologize for the wait. Like I told Patricia, I do officially know what powers I'm giving Mel, and they are not the ones the comics had given her. You will also be seeing her use them very soon. Enjoy the next chapter! :)**

**Lizardmomma: Thank you for being patient as well! Like I've stated, I do have plans for the baby. (laughs menacingly) I could make telepathy her power, or it could be a completely different person that's messing with all of them. ;) Either way, you will be seeing little Mel use her powers in the upcoming chapters. However, until then, enjoy this one. :)**

A/N: I know. I know. Hate me all you want, but I am actually back this time. I am determined to finish this story, seeing as how it has been my longest, and I'm sort of addicted to it myself. xD I thank all of you who have reviewed, and I have to tell you I have typed the next two chapters, so you will not be waiting long like last time. I hope I still have some of your guys' attention. Anyway, here's the next installment of Curiosities and Troubles. :)

* * *

><p>"Okay, it's time," Phoebe said entering into the attic. It seemed the whole household was avoiding this one moment; the moment when they would summon the Angel of Souls. No witch before them dared to summon such a being. Some didn't even know such a being existed. Now, now was the time, and everyone looked nervous.<p>

Paige was fidgeting with her hair and tapping her heels together. The sickening feeling in her stomach kept telling her this was a terrible idea. The feeling that kept nagging her in the back of the brain, saying 'You do this, and it could very well be your undoing.' No one had done this before, after all.

Phoebe was pacing the floor anxiously and reading over the spell again and again. She didn't like this idea as much as before, but she knew it was necessary. They wanted their sister back and wanted the demon to be destroyed forever. She didn't want the creature coming after her children or anyone else's children. The only thing she was nervous about was the reception of the Angel of Souls and how far they would go if Emily was this 'Chosen One.' She was only a child.

Leo had been avoiding the attic since he last was up there. The shock that his unborn daughter might have telepathy was a bit much for him to handle, especially with all that was going on. Now that he kind of figured it was the baby, he wanted Piper here and safe more than anything. His daughter was going to be amazing, especially with her (maybe) gift. Though, he hoped it wasn't the Elders doing. The thought only made him more nervous. Now, however, he was facing his fear with the other two sisters in the attic. "I still don't know if two of you are going to be powerful enough," he commented still feeling very anxious about the whole thing.

Paige simply shrugged, "Well we have to try it. If it doesn't work, we might have to use Wyatt." She shot a sorrowful look towards Leo, knowing he wouldn't like the idea.

Phoebe grabbed Paige's hand and handed her the paper. "Well I guess we should try then." She glanced at Leo nervously then at Paige before nodding her head for them to start.

_"We call upon an ancient power,_

_We two sisters in this hour._

_Angel of Souls we summon thee_

_Please hear our pleas and come to we."_

There was a brief flicker of what seemed to be something before it dimmed out. The two Charmed Ones continued reciting the spell, hoping for something. Finally, a bright white light burst into the room, leaving the two witches and former whitelighter temporarily blinded. When their eyes finally adjusted, there stood a magnificent figure. The angel had long flowing red hair and a soft, olive skin tone with rosy red cheeks. Around the body was a faint, white glow and her eyes shown with knowledge and power. It was almost beautiful until the angel decided to speak.

"Who dare summon a creature of my stature," she asked spitting the words out. It seemed to the two that flames were reflecting in her eyes. The faint, white glow turned a temporary red, frightening the sisters even more. If they thought the Angel of Destiny was scary when they had summoned her, they didn't know anything. The Angel of Souls was ten times scarier.

"Um," Paige mumbled still in slight shock that the spell had worked with two of them.

"Well, um, we did your honor," Phoebe said curtseying slightly, hoping it wouldn't make the angel even madder. "We're the Charmed Ones-"

The angel zoomed forward in Phoebe's face with flames still reflecting in her eyes and the faint, red glow. "I don't care who you are? Why have you summoned me? No one dare summons me unless they have a death wish."

At this, Paige bit her tongue. Oh, so many comments about how she wasn't the Angel of Death wanted to slide off her tongue, but this wasn't really the time or place. They had more important things to worry about, and they needed to calm down this angel before things got out of hand. Paige had a feeling this was a bad idea from the start. Snapping out of her earlier daze, Paige found her voice, "Well, you see Chernobog is back, and we kind of need to know if a certain little girl is his sister."

The angel's face paled slightly at the mention of Chernobog. Her cheeks seemed to become redder, and the fire in her eyes seemed to grow dangerously. "Chernobog," she nearly screeched knowing the name oh too well. He was the one that cheated her system, after all, and no one cheated the Angel of Souls.

Phoebe, deciding to take control again, nodded her head. "Yes, he's back and worse than ever. We think he might've taken his sister to train her, so she wouldn't fulfill her true destiny." She straightened herself up and looked towards the ground.

The angel turned as if to contemplate what she was just told. This was not good indeed. It had been centuries since the vile creature had made his official appearance. After that, there had only been whispers. She was powerful, but she wasn't powerful enough to determine if he was truly back. She paused for a second as her eyes began to glow a golden color. This was how she determined people's auras and souls. For she couldn't determine if they were destined to be good or bad, she just knew which body they belonged to. If a soul ever got into the wrong body, well the result could be fatal or disastrous, especially when it came to magical beings.

The golden glow slowly faded from her eyes as she looked at the two girls. "My results have decided you two are truthful. However, Chernobog is none of your concern. He is beyond your power and almost everyone else's." By now she had calmed and her normal structure was back. The soft white glow and kind, sparkling, knowing eyes were back in place of the red glow and fiery eyes. She looked like a living portrait of what people dreamed of becoming when they die.

Paige stepped forward now, crossing her arms. "Actually, it is our concern. He has our sister; a Charmed sister at that who happens to be pregnant." She nodded her head with her pursed lips and furrowed eyebrows. "If something happens to her, isn't it safe to say that the balance of good and evil would be greatly tipped towards evil? Hmm. Doesn't that mean anything to you neutral beings?"

Phoebe put her arm out to stop Paige from going any further. This was not the person to be arguing with, and this was not the time. If they wanted her help, they needed to be on this being's good side. "Look, we just want this evil being vanquished once and for all and to have our sister back. We understand this goes beyond us, and that's why we summoned you."

The angel seemed satisfied with Phoebe's explanation even though she was a bit peeved about how the other sister treated her. She didn't seem like she wanted her help too much. She nodded her head kindly as her eyes began to glow a golden color once again. This time, they began changing colors. It went from gold to white to red to green back to gold. It seemed as if she were scanning multiple things, but the sisters could not determine if this was true.

Finally, she came back to her original state looking grim. "What I can tell you is the girl you've been seeking; she's the one who can aid you in your quest. However, it will take more than her powers alone to defeat such a creature. For he has been growing for centuries now and has no soul which I can detect." She smiled solemnly to the sisters. "Though her power is raw, if she is not rescued soon, there will be a consequence that even I can't tell you definitely. I wish you luck, and warn you never to summon me again unless such a crisis as this comes up." With that the angel bowed her head and vanished in the same bright light.

TBC…

* * *

><p>AN: And the plot thickens (dun dun dun dah!) I'm glad that you've all stuck it out this far, and I do hope you're not too shy to press that review button. I do love feedback, and I do take everyone's suggestions and opinions into consideration. Plus, I love critism good and bad. Anyway, I will probably be uploading the next chapter tomorrow or the day after, and I actually mean that! Hope you all have enjoyed the story so far! :)


	20. We Need a Plan ASAP

A/N: As promised, here is the next chapter in Curiosity and Troubles. Also, just for being the awesome reviewers/readers that you are, I'm posting up two chapters today! Therefore, all of your reviews will be answered on the next chapters post. ^_^ Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>The room was silent once the angel disappeared. Each person became lost in their own thoughts at the implication the angel had made. They couldn't believe what they'd have to face. The angel had said the girl couldn't do it alone, which meant the Charmed Ones very well may have to help. However, the problem with that was they were down a whole Charmed sister, and who was to say that they all would come out of this alive?<p>

Phoebe was the one who broke the silence, "Well, we need a plan to get Emily back now."

Paige nodded her head as she went to the book to think up a strategy while Leo simply went downstairs to check on the boys. Things were going about as well as they could go, and, even though neither sister would admit it, they both were scared. They were scared and apprehensive about the whole situation. However, they knew they had to get started on the plan before it was too late.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It felt like days, but it was simply hours for Piper. She was sitting in the plain, rock room on the floor. There was no way that she was going to sit on the asshole's bed. She didn't care how uncomfortable she was. She didn't need any charity from him.

Subconsciously, she continued to rub her stomach fondly. She just wanted out of here, but she didn't know how she was going to. Suddenly, the door sprung open as a little girl was thrown inside. The little girl shook with fear and there were bruises up and down her body. She slowly tried to stand up but kept falling down.

Piper quickly ran over and tried helping the girl, but she was pushed away. "Emily," Piper asked, wondering what possessed the girl to push her away. She'd never done that before.

"Don't," she answered lowly as tears sprang into her eyes. "Don't touch me. This is your fault. This is all their faults." She glared into Piper's eyes as they burned permant holes.

They were breaking her, and Piper could see it. "Sweetie, you have to fight them," Piper said bending down towards her level. Even though Emily flinched away, Piper didn't relent. "Their twisting things," she continued to persuade. "You're okay now."

Something flashed in Emily's eyes before she came back. It was as if a switch was being turned off. "P-Piper," she asked scooting forward and flashing her bright blue five-year-old eyes. "I don't like it here. I want to go home." Her bottom lip trembled as she let Piper grab her into a hug.

"Shh, I know, honey. We'll get out of here. I'll make sure of it." She rocked the child's body back-and-forth trying to comfort her. "Everything will be okay." She didn't know for sure, but she sure hoped it would be okay. This was too much for the poor little girl. She needed to get out soon before they completely broke her down.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Paige was standing next to Phoebe as they exchanged ideas. "Well, we could get some help from our friends in the magical community," Paige suggested. "You know, send them in as a distraction then rescue the girl."

Phoebe shook her head and pursed her lips. "No, after the Billy and Christy thing, I'm really hesitant about asking them for anything. Plus, we can't risk having evil vanquish anymore good guys. We already have enough problems with that." She shook her head and rocked on her heals. "How about we summon our ancestors to help us summon Piper or Emily," Phoebe suggested as Paige flipped through the book.

"That could be risky. Do we remember what happened last time we summoned our ancestors? Does the Necromancer ring any bells to you," Paige asked throwing her hands in the air.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Psh, we vanquished him. Plus, it wouldn't be the same deal." At Paige's pointed look, Phoebe nodded her head. "Okay, I see your point. Bad idea got it." She rubbed her neck and closed her eyes as Paige kept flipping. "So, what does that leave us with?"

Paige landed on a Paige and perked up. "Oh, what about this 'To Multiply Strength' spell? We could cast it on ourselves and then go save Piper and Emily. It might be enough to hold off the big, shadowy, creepy demon."

Phoebe pursed her lips again and shook her head. "Prue casted that spell when we first became witches, and three of her ended up appearing. So, I don't think it will work unless you want to feel two of your deaths." She shrugged and scratched her neck. She smacked her hand down on the book and smiled. "How about that? I could cast the 'Smart Spell' on myself again, and then I could come up with some kind of amazing plan!"

Paige shook her head. "Um, no. A, that spell has personal gain written all over it, and, B, You being annoyingly smart will not help us at all. We wouldn't have enough time for you to research every strategy there ever was."

"Good point."

"Yeah," Paige said continuing to flip through the book. "Oh, I could switch powers with Wyatt temporarily. You know, then I could be twice-blessed for a little while, and it might be enough to get us passed Charnobog long enough to get the two out." She shrugged liking the idea slightly.

Phoebe shook her head again. "No, the last couple times we've used that spell, it hasn't turned out well. Plus, you wouldn't know how much power you were switching, and you wouldn't know have the gifts you'd possess. Not to mention you wouldn't know how to control-"

Paige stuck her hands up getting more frustrated. "I get it. I get it. Okay, well what else do we got?"

"Keep flipping," Phoebe said watching Paige start to flip the pages again.

"What about 'To Hear Secret Thoughts'? We could cast it and figure out the demon's plans. Then, we'd be one step ahead of him." Paige nodded liking that idea the best out of all of them. It could work after all.

"Okay, mark that page," Phoebe said thinking it was one of the better ones they had come up with. "I still think we should still keep looking. That plan might not work."

Paige nodded her head in agreement, "Good point."

"Oh, stop there."

Paige looked down at the page with confusion. "'To Switch Bodies'? What would we do with that?"

"Well, maybe we cast the 'To Hear Secret Thoughts' spell, and then I switch bodies with Piper or Emily. That way, you could have Emily safe up here, and I could try to figure out the plans. Or I could switch with Piper?" Phoebe placed her hands into her pockets and continued rocking.

Paige nodded her head and considered the plan. "It could work."

"What," Phoebe asked at Paige's look.

"I'm just thinking it could be risky, okay. I think we should keep looking a little longer and see what we can come up with."

Phoebe sighed outwardly agreeing with her sister. She was, after all, right. They shouldn't rush into anything. "Okay, let's keep looking." Both sisters nodded as they continued to flip through the worn pages. They had to come up with a good plan soon, or things could get very ugly.

TBC…


	21. Worst Fears or Dreams Come True?

**Sammy Ocean:** **Thanks for the review my dear! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**SchwuppDiDupsi: Thanks for the review as well! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter as well :) I hope you like what's to come!**

**Charmedamarie2012: Don't fret! Today, you get two chapters! Not to mention a longer one tomorrow, and, trust me, those chapters will have plenty of content to further the plot! ;) Especially with Paige and Phoebe on the job!**

**Lizardmomma: Glad you liked it! Yes, the Angel of Souls is definitely not someone you want to piss off. lol I figured she'd be a little high-and-mighty considering who she was and all. ;) You know how those angels can be. Anway, thank you for the review!**

A/N: Yes, I know. Sadly, this one is shorter, but tomorrow's update will be longer. Why? Because Piper and Emily may or may not be getting rescued! Though, that all depends on if Phoebe and Paige's plan works. And with only two Charmed Ones having to make a decision, anything could go wrong or right. ;)

* * *

><p>Piper continued to comfort the poor child as she wept. She looked so tired and broken that it made Piper sick to her stomach. The thought that anyone could do this to her children or anyone else's children made her sick. She only wished she could see what Emily had gone through.<p>

As if someone was hearing her pleas, Piper started seeing visions of what she'd gone through. The vision consisted of Emily being thrown into a wall; Emily being kicked around; Emily being tortured with visions; Emily being forced to defend herself. Piper was pulled out of the colorful visions, and she was now breathing heavily.

"What the hell was that," she mumbled to herself as she reveled about what just happened. That definitely was not one of her powers, and it didn't seem like a vision like Phoebes. Well, it wasn't what Phoebe described her visions as. No, this was different, but Piper didn't know how. It was like she was seeing someone thoughts or something. Piper gasped as she touched her stomach lightly. "No," she said to herself, seeing as how Emily was fast asleep on her lap.

Piper couldn't believe it. Her baby had used his or her powers. Piper forgot her children could do that. It had been so long since it had happened. She wondered what kind of power the baby would have. She had a sneaking suspicion it was telepathy, but she wasn't sure. It could be anything.

Piper decided she'd place Emily into the bed seeing as how it was more comfortable then the ground. She would have to go into this new power later. She gently picked the small girl up and placed her in the bed. Then, she carefully slid in next to her and pulled her close. She really hoped her sisters would find her soon. They needed to do something before it was too late for Emily.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, we've got a plan," Phoebe asked Paige confirming their plans.

Paige nodded her head and held up the papers. "Yes, I would say so. Though, I'm still not too sure about this." Her face of worry proved her statement correct. She definitely was not completely on board for this plan.

"Look, Paige, I think it's the only way we'll get any of them out of there. We have to try it." Phoebe shrugged. "We just have to make sure we rescue them at the ideal time. You know, when Chernobog's not there."

"Okay," Paige responded. "But if you get injured and Coop comes after me, I will summon your sorry butt and kill you all over again. Kapish!"

Phoebe held up her hands that had a couple potions in it. "Okay, okay, I'll be very careful. You ready?" Paige nodded her head as she looked down at the almost complete crystal cage.

"Demon of power we summon thee.

Come to our home so we set our sister free."

Phoebe looked at her sister incredulously. She thought Paige had written a little better summoning spell. However, at Paige's shrug, Phoebe just shook her head. Then, a demon appeared looking very pissed off. "Now Paige!"

"For those who want the truth revealed  
>Opened hearts and secrets unsealed<br>For now until it's now again  
>After which the memory ends<br>Those who now are in this house  
>Will hear the truth from other's mouths."<p>

Paige quickly placed the crystal down while the demon looked very confused. "Okay, now where does Chernobog live," Phoebe asked as her arms were crossed over her chest.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Piper lied in the bed that Chernobog had conjured still holding Emily. The girl had only stirred a bit in the last, what seemed like, and hour. Outside had been pretty quiet as well. It seemed her sisters weren't coming after her. Emily was beginning to stir again as she sat up. She looked over at Piper and tilted her head. "Do you hear that?"

"Here what," she asked now waiting for the room to fall silent again.

"That noise," she said insisting there was one outside. Piper fell quiet when she began hearing it too. Maybe there was still hope, or maybe her worst fear was coming true.

TBC…

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you like the next two chapters! I know. I left you with a bit of a cliffy. Don't worry, it will all be answered tomorrow. :) Thank you all for the reviews because I loved the feedback! I tried to progress the story a bit further, and it definitely will be in the next chapter if you didn't think it was in these two. Anyway, keep up the reviewing because I do love it good and bad. :)


	22. To The Rescue

**Fanycharmed(Patricia): I'm so glad you're back and reading this story! I'm also glad you decided to sign up with an account! :) Don't worry, things for her won't be all 'hunky dorey' when she's done with this ordeal. She's going to have to deal with it somehow, and she will most likely have nightmares. Poor girl, I feel bad for her as I write her. :( Glad you liked the Angel of Souls! I thought I'd give a little comic relief when it came to Phoebe and Paige. After all, they have little time and are very stressed. We had to have a little comedy. ;) Just wait till you read this chapter, my dear. Trust me, they haven't been through anything yet, sadly. **

**CharmedMarie2012: Glad I progressed the story. lol I'm glad you said something because sometimes I get off topic in my stories, and I lose some of the progression. So, thank you for keeping me on track. :) Also, I have _much _more story progression this chapter, and I made it extra long just for you. :) I also might've left you with another cliffhanger. (winces) Hope you like this one just as much as the last! :)**

**SchwuppDiDupsi: Might I say, your pen name is creative! I like it. Glad you liked the chapter! You're in luck because I have more for you right here! A lot more for you! :) Enjoy!**

**Lizardmomma: Glad you liked the chapter! I'm also glad you liked the baby's powers. I wasn't too sure about them, but I'm glad you like them. Now, for the rescue chapter that you've been waiting for. :)**

A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter, my lovelies! I tried to make it pretty long but not too long. I hope you like my little twists. I know. You didn't think I had anymore in me. ;) Anyway, please enjoy! Remember to review because I love your guys' opinions! :)

* * *

><p>After learning the whereabouts of where Piper currently was, Phoebe and Paige initiated their plan. First, they made sure Chernobog wasn't in the area. If he was here, it would completely ruin their plans. Secondly, they had to get rid of the guards or distract them. "Ready," Phoebe whispered. Paige nodded in return. "Here we go."<p>

Phoebe stepped out as the guards quickly surrounded her. They looked vicious and ready to attack. Phoebe waited patiently for her sister before becoming too nervous, "Uh, now Paige!"

"_Come to me and be seduced. _

_I have a girl to introduce._

_Fall for her you can't resist her._

_Trust me misters, she's my sister!"_

The demons stopped advancing on Phoebe, and their expressions changed. One of them started surrounding Phoebe and staring at her lovingly. The other one was looking at her seductively. "Now boys, only one can have me," Phoebe said playing it off. She shook her finger and stared seductively at both the demons.

One of the demons grunted in distaste while the other began attacking. Fireballs were being thrown along with energy balls by each demon. Phoebe was ducking and avoiding as she made her way over to Paige. "Oh, okay, that worked! That worked! Let's go Paige!" Phoebe grabbed Paige's hand and rushed into the chamber. "Oh, okay there's a lot more!" Phoebe was pointing and jumping.

Paige rolled her eyes. "Well obviously, Phoebe!" She grabbed another piece of paper and put it in front of Phoebe. Both nodded their heads hoping the spell would work. Usually they did with The Power of Three but, with two, it was a bit of a toss up sometimes.

"_Let all these demons who cast eyes upon me,_

_Turn away as if they can't see." _

Phoebe squeezed her eyes together hoping it worked. Paige nudged her, and she looked up. "It worked," Phoebe asked. She looked like a child waiting for the mean scary ghosts to go away.

"No, but throw the potion," Paige yelled as she began dodging the attacks. Phoebe quickly threw down a potion as they became surrounded by smoke. When the smoke cleared, both girls were completely invisible. The demons looked around in complete confusion and started grabbing at the air. Some even began throwing fireballs and energy balls at random. They knew they had to kill these witches.

"Get those witches," one powerful demon roared. "If they get the girl, we're all dead!" Every demon looked around and tried to sense them or see them. "Hurry," he growled knowing the boss would not be happy about this.

"I found them," one said aiming an energy ball right at one wall. He was an ugly looking one. He had scales down his back and horns on his head. Though, his face didn't look too bad. If he was covered up and wearing a hat, no one would be able to tell the difference.

Paige and Phoebe were staying quiet trying o decide how they'd get to Piper and Emily. Paige had been holding on the Phoebe's hand the whole time as to not lose her. However, they didn't see the energy ball barreling towards them. "Phoebe," Paige screamed. The energy ball hit phoebe square in the chest knocking her back.

Phoebe felt the searing pain of the energy ball and wall. She knew that Paige couldn't see her, but they could see her blood. She could feel it dripping down her neck. This was not a good situation. She only hoped that Paige could orb her home or heal her really quickly.

Phoebe's invisible body lay somewhere on the ground, and Paige was freaking out. "Phoebe," she yelled again trying to find her this time. The demons advanced towards the wall happy they hit one. Paige, however, was freaking out. She felt for her sister's body completely ignoring the advancing demons. She was too worried to think to look for the blood. The demons took notice of this, and all their hands began glowing with a red or blue ball ready to aim. Each demon sneering nastily at the sight, even though they couldn't see the girls.

"Looks like you're in a little bind _witch,"_ One mocked throwing his head forward.

"Too bad they have no one to turn to. The oldest one was always the strongest. But wait, oh yeah, she's with us." The demon smirked widely. Many began laughing evilly.

Paige became furious. She finally felt out Phoebe's body, and it wasn't looking good. She only heard one faint whisper from Phoebe, "Go save them." Paige knew exactly what she had to do.

"Manor," she yelled sending Phoebe up in a ball of lights. She then turned to the demons determined. She'd have to use her invisibility to her advantage. After all, she could see them, but they couldn't see her. "Fireballs," she screamed as all the fireballs were orbed towards their owners sending most of them up in flames. "Ouch, that must burn." She smiled satisfied by what she'd done. However, some were only injured, and they were getting up. One of the demons grunted conjuring up paint can as it dumped on her head. "Oh, you'll pay for that. Do you know how much time it took me to do my hair today?"

She watched as he conjured an athame in his hands. "Athame," she yelled. The athame was surrounded by a bright light and landed in Paige's hand. She quickly orbed behind the demon stabbing him. "And that's for the two hour shower I'm going to have to take to get this out of my hair."

She was feeling energized now. It was now or never. All the demons were on higher alert as they all began flinging energy balls and fireballs towards her. Paige quickly orbed out and reappeared behind one stabbing him in the back with a knife that she'd brought just in case. Demon after demon kept going KABOOM as Paige continued to fight, but it looked like they were multiplying. She didn't realize truly how hard it was to fight without her sisters. Paige had to get to the door. In this chaos, they were all throwing stuff at each other. It was easy once one demon angered another. Then, they all started attacking. She quickly snuck away from the scene avoiding any energy balls and fireballs that came barreling towards her.

This was all a little easy. Too easy, in fact, that Paige was getting suspicious. She was already down a sister, and Chernobog was going to be coming back very soon, especially with all his demons destroying each other. Paige walked through the labyrinth set on finding her sister and Emily. They were her main goal. Right now, demons couldn't even see her. Only few could sense her, but she knew she had to be on guard.

She went through rock after rock and turned about a hundred corners. She knew she was going to the deep depths of the labyrinth. Of course, that's where he would hide a Charmed One. She finally found the door with two guards heavily guarding it. She smiled, "Spear," she whispered as orbs engulfed it and plunged straight into one of the demons. The other demon looked surprised and began aiming things at random. Paige took this opportunity to sneak past. She snuck through the door where she was met with a bedroom fit for a devil queen. "Piper," she whispered hoping her sister was in the room.

"Who is it," she asked while Paige rolled her eyes and threw down a potion. Realization hit Piper's eyes and she smirked. She stepped out of the shadows showing Paige herself. "Right here sister _dearest_," Piper sneered evilly. This Piper was different, though. She had on dark make-up and was wearing all black. Paige almost didn't' recognize her.

"Piper we need to go before Chernobog gets back," Paige responded. "Phoebe's hurt, and I need to heal her. So, let's go."

Evil Piper shook her head and smirked. "But I like it here. I'm having loads of fun. I don't want to go back."

Paige sighed and rolled her eyes. "Great, now he's got you under some kind of spell. Come on, Piper, we have to remove it. You're still my sister, and I'm not leaving here without you." She stood determined waiting for an opportunity to orb out.

"I said, I don't want to," Piper emphasized throwing flames towards Paige.

"Oh no," Paige said shaking her head and avoiding the flames. This was definitely not good. "What'd he do to you?" she asked in disgust. She couldn't believe this was Piper. She was just so evil. It was like when Phoebe was drinking pure evil because of the Seer.

"He made me better and didn't hold me back. He set me _free._" She titled her head glaring. "It's kind of refreshing. You should try it sometime."

"But what about the baby, Piper?" She looked towards her sister's barely showing stomach worriedly. Think of what kind of damage Chernobog had already done. Paige didn't like the thought at all. Poor little Mel was going to be injured or traumatized. She knew that she couldn't hear anything yet, but that didn't mean he wasn't giving Piper anything.

Evil Piper smirked and glowered while folding her arms. "What baby," she sneered. Then she grew serious and threw more flames at Paige. Obviously, this sister had to go in order for her plan to work.

Paige shielding herself with her arms and yelled, "Fire," orbing it back to Piper. The fire hit Piper sending her backwards. Paige stared shocked by what just happened. "Piper, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"You little bitch," she practically yelled charging towards Paige. Paige orbed out, and Piper went crashing into the wall. She was getting angrier. She smiled evilly as she conjured an athame and began throwing it in her hands. "How many stabs would it take to take out a Charmed One?" She threw the knife swiftly.

Paige stuck out her hand out of instinct. "Athame," she yelled meaning to just deflect the weapon. However, it ended up hitting Piper straight in the chest. Piper began going up in flames as she screamed out. Paige felt awful, and She wanted to be sick. Had she really just killed her sister? No, no that had to be a clone or a shapeshifter. But what if it wasn't. Tears sprang in her eyes at the implication. Had she really just destroyed the Power of Three unknowingly? Why had Piper been like that?

"I'm sorry," she whispered feeling her heart strings tug. Tears were forming in her eyes at the thought. Leo was going to be crushed, and Phoebe would completely disown her. What had she been thinking? She didn't mean for the athame to go towards her. She meant to just deflect them. If she'd have known it was going to hit Piper, she wouldn't have deflected it. She would've taken it herself.

Paige, now feeling the weight of the attack, dropped to her knees crying. She hadn't meant to, and she can't believe she did. She wanted to go home, but she couldn't. Paige, turned suddenly at a noise in the corner of the room. Tears were still streaming down her face as she went to see what made the noise in the corner.

TBC..

* * *

><p>AN: So, was it Piper? Was it not? Tell me what you all think! I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)


	23. Maybe Not?

A/N: Okay, first of all, I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO and a million times over sorry that I left you with that terrible cliffhanger! That was seriously evil of me, and I do apologize. I do have most of the rest of the story written up, so you don't have to worry about those long hiatuses I've been taking. This chapter is about 1,066 words and 5 pages in Word without review replies and author's notes for you guys, but the next one is about 2,370 words and 7 pages in Word! The rest are about 2,000 words as well for you guys, so please don't be too terribly mad at me! Also, because you've been oh so patient with me, I will be updating this again in 2 days! So please review and give me some feedback on this chapter, so I can get the next one to you guys in faster! Okay, enjoy and onto review replies.

**CharmedMarie2012: **Thank you for your review and patience, my dear! I did proof –read this one, so hopefully there isn't as much repeating. I know I tend to do it, so thank you for pointing it out! I'm really glad you think my story is how an episode might read. That makes me really happy! I try to stay as true to the franchise as I can. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the coming chapters!

**SchwuppDiDupsi:** Have I mentioned how much I love your name? xD Okay, back to the story and review. Thank you for the review for starters, and I guess you'll have to read this chapter to find out if it was? :O I might've actually killed her. I might not have. Thank you for reading and showing your love, though! Now, a chapter for you.

**Lizardmomma: **I'm so glad you take the time to review as well! You'll have to read on unfortunately to find out if it was Piper. I might've just been that evil . You'll have to find out. Thank you for reading my story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**FanyCharmed: **Have I mentioned how much I like your in depth reviews? Well I do, and I'm sorry to keep you waiting! Thank you, first of all, for the spells compliment. I always wondered why they never went back and used them more than once on screen, but, eh, I can't complain too much. As for whether Paige will be home soon enough, you'll have to unfortunately read on! I might just kill one of them off. You don't know . I really hope you enjoy this chapter, and there is more to come! Thank you for reviewing!

**SammyOcean: **Haha, I love your 3 reviews whether they came late or not ;) I appreciate the feedback. I'm really glad you're enjoying the story so far. If you think that was interesting, you have yet to see what is to come! Thank you for reading and reviewing, dear! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

**ZabuzasGirl: **Thank you for taking your time and reading and reviewing, and I'm glad you're liking the story! Lucky for you, I have an update right here! Enjoy!

**CreativeBaby2010: **Thank you for your compliments. I wasn't too sure about the cliffy when I wrote it. I'm also glad you took your time to review! Lucky for you, I do have an update, so you no longer have to sit in anticipation! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Paige looked towards the noise still grieving her sister. However, the noise in the corner was another Piper. Paige's eyes widened as she ran towards her. She was behind a bunch of paraphernalia and tied up. No wonder she didn't say anything. Not to mention her hands were magically bound. Paige quickly held out her arms to the bed, "Piper," she said as Piper orbed onto the bed.

Paige quickly ran over and picked the tape off her mouth. "'Bout time you guys found me! Wait, where's Phoebe?"

Paige winced slightly, "She kind of got hit by an energy ball in the chest. Don't worry; I orbed her back to the manor. I wasn't going to let our sister die."

Piper held up her magically bound hands. "Well, you were willing to kill evil me, I see."

"That was an accident, Piper. Plus, you did try to kill me and all," Paige explained feeling guilt ridden already and a little unappreciated. She was just happy she hadn't killed her real sister. Though, she suddenly knew how Billie felt having to kill her older sister. It was an awful feeling. One she hoped she'd never have to experience again. "Wait, how do I know you're really Piper?" Paige asked as she poked Piper in the shoulder.

"Oww," Piper reacted to her poking. Piper rolled her eyes even though she knew it was a valid question. "In sixth grade, you threw up during a history presentation because you were terrified to present it. Your partner then got angry at you and vandalized your locker with certain choice words on it." She raised her eyebrow, "should I go on?"

Paige quickly shook her head not wanting to relive that nightmare. "No, I believe you." She was surprised Piper remembered that story in all the times they'd talked about her past. She hadn't exactly expected her to, but Piper tended to remember these kinds of things and Paige loved it. It reminded her that they really were sisters whether they grew up together or not. When Piper made a grunting noise holding up her hands, Paige was snapped out of the temporary thoughts. "Oh, right. Um."

"_Let binds that are binding_

_Made of evil, dark magic _

_Disintegrate to nothing_

_Before this becomes tragic." _

The binds quickly withered to nothing as Piper adjusted. "That bitch tied me up. She took Emily and tied me up," Piper said shaking her head, happy to be free. She didn't want to explain her baby's powers right now.

Paige's eyes became wide as she bit her lip. "Did I vanquish her too soon?"

Piper shook her head and she wiped her pants. "No, she clearly wasn't working for Chernobog. My guess is that she was going to get rid of me or put me wherever she put Emily then she would take my place at Chernobog's side. Probably try to convince him I'd turned. Then you came in, and she freaked." Piper showed a sarcastic smile, "Thanks for that by the way."

"Anytime, sis," she joked back.

"Anyway, chances are, Emily's now on the radar. If we go to the Manor, we should be able to summon her with the 'To Call a Lost Witch' spell. We better hurry, though. Chances are Chernobog has figured out what's going on, and he's going to be furious," Piper finished, grabbing onto Paige's hand tightly before orbing to the Manor.

-0-0-0-0-

Piper couldn't have been happier to be home. She was rushing around the banister, smiling. "I can't wait to see the boys and Leo." She rushed over to the couch and looked at Phoebe who wasn't looking too well.

"Hey sis, nice to have you back," Phoebe said, coughing .

"Paige, we need some healing over here," Piper yelled, looking around for their baby sister.

"Already on it," Paige responded as she slowly healed Phoebe. When her hands stopped glowing, Paige smiled seeing Phoebe's face back to its original color. "Welcome back sis. Our plan worked, well, half-worked. We still have to find Emily."

"Where is she," Phoebe asked, sitting up.

Piper didn't reply. She simply grabbed her sisters' hands and nearly pulled them up to the attic. "No time to explain. We have to summon her before Chernobog gets her. If my hunches are correct, he can't surface in our world."

"That's why he didn't come get Emily himself before," Phoebe finished as realization hit them.

"Exactly, I think he needs Emily until he gains his strength to resurface," Piper continued speculating.

Phoebe rubbed her neck nervously, "Well, that and the fact that she's the only one who can bring him down."

"What," Piper asked as her eyes became wide.

Paige shook her head. "We'll explain later. Come on, let's say the spell and get Emily back. She's the key in everything." All three sisters nodded in agreement as they began chanting.

"_Power of the witches rise_

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Come to us who call you near_

_Come to us and settle here."_

Piper looked over to the others when nothing happened. "Maybe we should try something different?"

"What'd you have in mind," Paige asked, squinting her eyes with suspicion.

Piper smirked before walking around, flailing her arms.

"_We call upon a little girl_

_Who is so seeked across worlds._

_Emily, we call upon thee to come to we._

_We three sisters; the Power of Three."_

She shrugged her shoulders and looked at her other sisters for confirmation. Phoebe rocked on her heels before speaking. "I think it might work if we combine the two spells. It just might be enough power to summon the girl."

"It's worth a shot," Paige jumped in.

"Okay, let's do it," Piper said, grabbing both her sisters' hands.

"_Power of the witches rise_

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Come to us who call you near_

_Come to us and settle here."_

"_We call upon a little girl_

_Who is so seeked across worlds._

_Emily, we call upon thee to come to we_

_We sisters; the Power of Three."_

Each sister waited with baited breath and closed eyes for the familiar sound and light.

TBC…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: So, do you guys think they were able to rescue her? Is the race on or will things turn out fine? Please review and tell me what you think! Just remember there is still so much more to come, my dears, and I have an update ready for you in 2 days! I have most the story written out, so bring on the reviews! Hope everyone has a Happy New Years!


	24. Welcome Back

**Charmedmarie: **Thanks for the review and thanks for the welcome back! No worries, I have another chapter right here for you as promised! Enjoy!

**SchwuppDiDupsi: **Thanks and glad to be back! I told you I'd finish this story xD Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reviewing.

**LizardMomma: **Thank you for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy New Year's to you too!

A/N: And now, as promise, here is another chapter of Curiosity and Troubles. Unfortunately, there is only a few chapters left before this comes to an end, so I hope you enjoy!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Emily stood in a dark room curled up. She wished she were anywhere else right now. First, the big, scary dark figure took her and tortured her. Then, she was taken by some demon who wanted to take the side of the big, scary dude. Boy, was she a talker. She'd snatched Emily up, told Emily her plans, and then vanished away. Now, Emily was trying to orb her way out of here, but she wasn't strong enough yet.

The only thing she had learned from those training sessions was that she had many more powers. They kept pressuring her to unlock them for some reason that she couldn't figure out. She also learned, that the powers she had unlocked, she had almost complete control over them. Piper hadn't told her about all that. If she had known, she would have used them. However, right now, she was stuck in a damp place with nowhere to go. She couldn't see anything. She just knew she had to keep moving. Though, she could only move for so long.

Hours passed, and she was still stuck in the dark place, moving at random. That was, until she felt herself being pulled. It was a strange feeling, but it felt right. She let herself be taken by the strange feeling and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself back at The Manor. Her eyes brightened up as she came barreling towards the sisters' legs. "You found me!"

Piper smiled widely as did Phoebe and Paige as they celebrated their return. Right now, she was safe and that was what mattered right now. "I told you I wouldn't leave you by yourself," Piper replied embracing the girl in a big hug. After they all embraced and were happy to see each other, Piper bent down and looked right into Emily's eyes. "You have to promise me that you will listen from now on. I don't want you getting kidnapped like last time, okay?"

Emily looked into Piper's eyes and nodded. "I promise," she replied in a whisper.

"Okay," Piper replied back before taking a deep breath and smiling for the first time in which seemed like forever. "I believe I have a husband and two boys to go smother. If you'd like to join me, Emily, you can." She gave a knowing look to her sisters about what they'd have to deal with. Both Phoebe and Paige understood that tonight she didn't want to deal with that. She just wanted a night with her husband and children. "Thank you," she finished with finality before making her way down the stairs.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When Piper left, Paige turned to Phoebe and sighed, giving her sister a knowing look. "We're going to have to tell her eventually."

Phoebe nodded her head in agreement, and, by the looks of it, neither was happy about telling her nor were they happy about what her reaction would be. "I know, but I want her to have one night of relaxing. None of this could possibly be good for the baby." She threw her sister a worried look before continuing, "I can't imagine what they went through down there."

Paige nodded her head and kept her arms folded over her chest. "Yeah, I guess we'll tell her tomorrow then?"

Phoebe nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, tomorrow. Until then, I think we should get some rest."

"Shouldn't we be coming up with a plan-"

She was cut off by Phoebe holding up her finger and shaking her head. "Now, we both go home and sleep. We'll deal with everything tomorrow together, all three of us."

Paige nodded. "You know, you're starting to sound a lot like Piper. It's a little freaky."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and shoved her sister playfully before holding out her hand. "Come on, sis, you're giving me a ride."

"Fine fine," was Paige's only reply before she took her sister's hand, and they disappeared in bright lights.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Piper slowly made her way down the stairs and looked around, taking it all in. She went to take one last step down the stairs when she felt a sudden resistance. She turned around to see Emily frozen in place with a terrified look on her face. Piper turned around and bowed down next to the girl. "Honey, what's wrong?" Emily swallowed thickly and began shaking a little bit. She wasn't looking at Piper, but rather past Piper. Piper continually checked behind her but didn't see anything. "Emily," she asked tentatively.

Emily suddenly snatched her hand back and shook her head. "Get away!" She backed up slowly, slightly losing her balance and falling backwards on the steps.

Piper tried to reach for her but stopped thinking better of it. "Emily, snap out of it. You're not in the Underworld anymore."

The girl shook her head slightly, but then she was back in her fit. "Stop it!" She reached out her hand, and a blue beam shot straight from her hand, making Piper's eyes widen. The beam had barely missed Piper and shot straight into a cabinet.

She put her hands on the girl's shoulders and began shaking her slightly. "Emily, you're okay now. Snap out of it. You're safe." She wasn't quite sure where the beam had come from, but she was sure that was a whole other story that she was dying to hear.

As if snapping out of a daydream, Emily looked around a bit confused. "Wh-where am I?"

"You're at the manor, sweetie." Piper gave the girl a worried look before taking her hand. "Come on, we'll go find Leo and the boys. Everything will be fine." 

Emily nodded her head, but they didn't get far. Leo came sprinting in the room looking frantically around. "What happened? Is everyone okay?"

Piper smirked slightly, seeing as how he must've not recognized it was her. "What a warm welcome for your long-lost wife," she answered, sarcasm dripping from her phrase.

Leo didn't turn around and rather closed his eyes, wondering if he was dreaming again. It had only been two days, and Paige and Phoebe had gone for her, but he hadn't heard back. What if this was some kind of sick trick? He opened his eyes and slowly turned around, praying that he wasn't imagining things. "Piper," he exclaimed, practically barreling over his wife.

"Woah there, cowboy. Gentle please, I'm still pregnant you know." She couldn't deny the smile that was gracing her face though. She was happy to be back, and she couldn't wait to see all her guys.

He mumbled a quick sorry before stepping back a bit. "I'm just really happy you're back."

He was looking straight into her eyes, and she could see all the emotions that crossed over his aging features. God, she loved this man. She leaned towards him and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I missed you too, Leo." She smiled slightly, forgetting the little girl that was holding onto her hand temporarily.

"Dwaddy," Wyatt questioned, peaking his head out from the observatory. A worried look graced his little features and he was clearly holding another person's hand. When he finally realized the woman in the room, his face broke out into a huge smile. "Mommy!" He came barreling towards her squeezed tightly onto her leg. "You're back!"

Piper smiled down at her blonde-haired boy and nodded her head. Letting go of Emily's hand, Piper reached down and picked up her little munchkin. "Yeah, baby, I'm back." She kissed the top of his head and hugged him tightly. She then saw a little head full of brown hair peak his head out from where his brother once was. A small mischievous smile appeared on the boys face as he saw his mother. Piper gave him a suspicious look before handing Wyatt off to Leo. "Peanut," she asked almost questioningly before the little nugget started waddling away and laughing.

"Oh, you little trickster." She quickly chased after him to the best of her ability and caught the boy in her arms before lifting him into the air. "You trying to run from me? You haven't seen me in two days, peanut, and you run from me." She was tickling him now in her arms, and Chris was in a fit of laughter.

"Momma," he exclaimed, trying to squirm away from her hand. When she finally stopped, he smiled up at her. "Momma." He then leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Momma," he finished with a whisper.

"Aww, Chris," she replied cradling his head. How she missed her family so much. She looked over at Leo who was smiling at her just as happy she was back, and Wyatt who was laughing along with his mother's antics. She made her way over to her husband and other boy before kissing Wyatt's head. "Have you two been good for Daddy?"

Chris, only having few words in his vocabulary, clapped his hands together. She shook her head slightly before looking at her more vocal son for an answer. "We swlept in your bed, momma!" He looked really excited about it, so she couldn't be mad. Though, she was hoping it wouldn't become a habit.

She smiled and nodded her head."Oh really? Well, maybe we can do that again tonight, huh?" She looked at Leo with a small shrug. She wanted her whole family close to her right now. Leo nodded his head while Wyatt exclaimed a 'yeah,' and Chris clapped at the excitement.

Emily sat there silently, not wishing to say anything. She was happy that she was safe and that Piper was happy, but she really wished she could see her family. She only had her sister, and she had yet to see her. When she felt the excitement had died down a bit, she looked up shyly through long eyelashes and timidly asked, "Where's Bailey? Where am I staying?" She really did feel a bit out of place here, but she loved the family. It just wasn't her family at least not completely.

Piper looked down,having almost forgotten the girl was there considering how quiet she was being. "She's staying with Paige, sweetie. If you want, you can sleep in our bed as well, and tomorrow I will get Paige to get Bailey here. How does that sound?" Piper would've let the girl go see her sister right then, but she was sure the other girl was asleep. It was nearly nine, and Piper was sure that Paige was sounds asleep after today's events.

Emily shook her head and looked down at the floor. "It's okay. I'll just sleep in Wyatt's room if it's okay." She didn't want to ruin the family moment that she wasn't technically a part of. This wasn't her family. Sure, she loved them, but they weren't her family. She swallowed the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. How she missed her mother and father even if she couldn't remember them.

Piper looked sadly at Leo and handed him Chris who grunted a little in complaint. He had always been a mommas-boy, that was for sure. She bent down in front of Emily and took the girl's hands. "Emily," she started as the girl looked up at her, trying to keep a brave face that broke Piper's heart. "You know I consider you part of this family, right?"

Emily tilted her head slightly at the statement, contemplating what it meant. How could someone think of her as part of a family when she hadn't been there that long? How could someone care about her that wasn't blood related to her? She looked down at her hands and bit the inside of her mouth slightly. "I don't understand," she finally replied, looking back up at Piper.

Piper inwardly took a deep breath and smiled down at the girl. "Just because you weren't born into this family, doesn't mean you are not part of it," she repeated before trying to find the right words. "I think of you just as much one of my children as I do my two boys, you know. Just because I didn't raise you from when you were little, doesn't mean I don't love you the same. Does that make more sense?"

Emily thought about it for a second, swinging their interlocked arms slightly. "I think I do." She still didn't fully understand the concept, but she did understand that she loved Piper like she loved Bailey but on a more grown-up level. This was all really confusing though because she'd only lived in foster homes. She'd only had Bailey her whole life. She wasn't sure how to act with a real family. "So I can sleep in Wyatt's bed tonight?"

Piper sighed and shook her head. She was hoping the girl would be a bit more excepting like before, but she'd been through a lot. She didn't quite understand, and it broke her heart. "Yeah, Em, you can stay in Wyatt's bed. Just know that we are all a door down if you need one of us, okay?"

Emily nodded her head before making her way up the stairs with the rest of the Halliwell bunch. Piper had given her a bath and put her in some old pajamas she had laid out a while ago when the girl first came. She then tucked her in and kissed her goodnight before making her way to the rest of her family that snuggled up with her in bed. She knew she had things to think about, and stuff to take care of tomorrow. She just didn't want to have to deal with that tonight. For once since she was held hostage, she could relax. Piper was going to indulge while she could.

TBC….

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Author's note: It's longer! However, it was a bit of a filler, and I do apologize! I just wanted to get a little family scene in there before all the real actions begins because it might all be a little downhill from there or uphill. I guess you'll just have to stick around and see for yourselves. ;) Anyway, please review! You know I love them!


	25. The Verdict Has Spoken

"You wake her up!"

"Me? But look, she looks so cute and peaceful."

"Well, if I have to break the bad news, then you have to wake up the sleeping dragon! I am so not taking that job."

"Okay, geez Paige, ever since you got married, you've been way grouchier."

Paige pushed her sister slightly towards the bed while rolling her eyes. "Just do it, Phoebe."

"There's no need," Piper finally spoke as she opened her eyes and adjusted them to the light. She looked around at her now empty bed and gave her sisters questioning looks.

"They're downstairs having breakfast. Everyone. Emily and Bailey included. Leo made something delicious," Phoebe said, smiling way too widely and making a brush-off movement with her hands. "You know, I got to say you picked a winner with that one, Piper. He's just so handy in so many ways."

Piper let out a small laugh and smiled widely with big eyes, looking towards Paige for any indication as to why Phoebe was acting weirdly. She only got raised eyebrows and an eager nod from Paige in return. "Were you guys screwing around with spells or throwing back some special juice before stopping by here, or are you hiding something from me?" She looked between the two with raised eyebrows and widened eyes suspiciously.

"Hiding Something? Psh, that's ridiculous, Piper. Right Paige?" Phoebe elbowed her sister as she continued showing her wisdom teeth with her wide smile. "Tell her Paige."

Paige began fiddling with her hands and scrunching her face while her feet moved around. "I wouldn't say we're hiding it exactly. We did technically tell you yesterday."

Paige threw down her hands frustratingly into the bed. "Okay, you two better start talking. Phoebe is showing her wisdom teeth and rambling, and you look like you're a first grader getting into trouble for something, which means you're either lying to me about something or hiding something. Somebody better start talking."

"Well," Paige started before he was interrupted by Leo and the rest of the kiddos.

"You're awake," he said, sounding happy but a bit disappointed. He had wanted to surprise her.

Piper nodded her head and watched as all the children climbed onto her bed. "Morning little one," she said with a smile. Then Leo reached over and set the tray down in front of her before leaning over to kiss her. "Morning," she mumbled. He smiled back at her before she glanced down at her tray. "Eggs, bacon, and toast. Thank, honey." She gave him a small smile before looking at the kiddos. Chris was staring up and giggling. Wyatt was covering his eyes but was peeking through one finger. Bailey was looking down at Emily and scrunching her nose, but she looked happy to be with her sister again. "How is everyone today," Piper asked finally breaking the silence.

"Momma," Chris said before mumbling off about something. Wyatt just smiled and chose to stay quiet. He tended to always do that since he was a baby. He just like observing everything.

"Thanks for protecting my sister," Bailey replied, hugging her sister and ignoring Piper's question."I really don't know how I'm going to repay you."

Piper shook her head as she started in on her breakfast. "No need to repay me, Bailey. I'm just glad you're both okay." She gave her a reassuring look before continuing her breakfast.

Leo clapped his hands together getting everyone's attention. "Okay, let's give Mommy some privacy. She's had a long few weeks." Bailey and Emily got off the bed and went on their merry way to go play. Wyatt climbed down and ran after the two girls in excitement. He usually only had Chris to play with. Chris grunted when his father picked him up gave his father a very angered look, which made Piper laugh.

"It's okay, baby. Go with Daddy. I'll play with you later." Leo lowered the child down to allow Piper to give him a kiss on the cheek before making his way out of the room. She took a bite of her eggs before narrowing her eyes at her retreating sisters. "Hold it! You two still need to tell me what you're keeping from me."

"Damn, I thought Leo got us out of this temporarily," Paige mumbled as she looked disgruntled at Phoebe. "Do I have to tell her? Why can't you tell her?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Because you're terrible at Rock, Paper, Scissors, Paige, and you drew the short stick. That means I win and you lose, and you get to tell Piper."

"It's a stupid game," she grumbles.

Piper waved her arms about, looking at her sisters. "Okay, I don't care who tells me as long as someone does before I blow one of you two up!"

Paige sighed and sat on the bed. "Fine, but I always have to break the bad news. Look, Piper. When we talked to the Angel of Souls, she said that Emily was the key to defeating Chernobog. She's some kind of special soul that contains every power known."

Piper set her food to the side and sat up a bit. "Wait a minute, what?"

Paige looked to Phoebe who simply gestured for her to tell, which received Paige's tongue in return. "Years ago when magic was first created, there was a brother and sister who possessed powers. The brother, indulging in self-gain, began casting spells upon mortals turning them into evil creatures. He continued to gain power through every creature he turned or something and became so powerful they had to create The Elders. The Elders, seeing the destruction, casted a powerful spell upon the sister blessing her with every power known in the magical world. She was to take down her evil brother and send him to another plane where his powers don't exist to be killed." Paige paused to let Piper absorb the information.

Piper nodded slowly still trying to find out how this connected to Emily. "Okay, so we have to find his really old sister? What does this have to do with Emily?"

Paige looked to Phoebe for further explanation. She was done. Phoebe reached forward and put her hand on her sister's knee. Piper began getting flashes of an Angel and some images of explanation. She looked back up at her sister and shook her head. "You don't have to explain." Phoebe looked at Paige questioningly. She wasn't quite sure what happened, but she felt something. "I think the baby has telepathy or something. When I was in the Underworld, I touched Emily's head and got flashes of what she'd been through. The same thing just happened. She's the sister, isn't she?"

Phoebe gave her sister a curious look. It seems Leo's theory was just confirmed right there, unless Piper got some weird power out of nowhere. " Yeah. She is, and we can't do this without her. I-we also think that we have to help her too. We might be the difference from what happened last time."

Piper looked between her two sister before speaking, "What happened last time?"

Phoebe looked to Paige who looked down at the bed. "The sister died, and Chernobog disappeared to get more power, honey."

Piper began shaking her head and sat up further. "No, I'm not putting that little girl in danger. She doesn't deserve that. I'm not doing it." She crossed her arms in front of her and shook her head. Her final decision was made. She wasn't putting an innocent girl who had suffered so much in harms way.

"Piper, we understand. We feel the same way, but I want him gone. What if he surfaces? Think of all the innocents who will be in danger," Phoebe said trying to reason with her sister. She didn't want to hurt the girl either, but she knew what was at cost. If they didn't do this soon, the world might be in ruins, and the girl's life would be good as dead anyway.

Paige put a hand on her sister's knee and nodded her head. "Phoebe and I have gone over every scenario. If we go in there by ourselves, what happened before will happen again except he might not be as merciful on us. We need her, and she needs us."

Piper continually shook her head. She didn't like the idea at all, and she didn't like the fact that her sisters were planning this all behind her back. Were they ever truly planning on telling her? She wondered if they would've left the last part out if they had thought it mattered that much.

"Together, we could all come out of this alive."

"I want to do it, Piper," a small voice said from the now open door.

Piper looked at the girl with wide eyes then back at her sisters. "How long have you been standing there, sweetie?"

Emily folded her arms and stood there as determined as she could look. "Since Leo said to go and leave you privacy," she answered timidly. "But I want to do it."

Piper patted the empty bed next to her as she moved the tray to the bedside table. Emily came running over and plopped down next to Piper. "Look, sweetie, I don't want to put you in that kind of danger. You've already been through so much." Emily stood there unrelenting. She looked about as stubborn as the woman she was fighting with. "Are you sure?"

"Look, my only family all my life has been Bailey before you guys came. We protected each other, and you guys protected us. Down there, they did things to me that I couldn't even tell you. They wanted these powers out of me, and I've learned to control most of them. If that guy is hurting other little girls like Bailey or me, then I want to do what I can. He wanted these powers so badly out of me. Well, let's give him his wish." She stopped talking and looked down at her hands fiddling with them. Silence had never been a good sign in her life.

Phoebe looked at Paige and Piper shocked by the little girl's speech. Paige was just staring at Emily surprised, and Piper was contemplating what she should do. She finally let out a long breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Okay, I'll let you do this, Emily, but you have to promise to go by our plan." Emily nodded her head eagerly, happy that she was going to make a difference. "Okay, then I guess we should draw up a plan. We don't have much time do we?"

Both the sisters nodded their heads in agreement. None of the people who left that room were happy about what they were going to have to do and what it might entail. There was no victory march going into this battle. No, for each person was apprehensive of what might happen if something goes wrong. Each had so much at stake as they began drawing up plans.

TBC…

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Okay, I'm going to skip the planning phase and go straight into battle unless you guys want it. Of course, the only way I'll know that is if you review, isn't it? ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoy where I'm going with the story, and, if anyone has any guesses for what might come, please put it in your review. I love to see what you guys come up with!


End file.
